Os Garotos Bastidores
by andreiakennen
Summary: Os bastidores da fanfic Os Garotos. Especiais para os fãs da fanfic, entrevistas com os personagens, making of, bastidores . Cap. 10: A nova roteirista.
1. Capítulo 1 Entrevista com o Shun

**Disclamair**: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya, no original) não me pertence, e sim ao Massami Kurumada e seus respectivos colaboradores. Esta é uma fanfiction (Ficção feita por fã), e é totalmente sem fins lucrativos. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada é considerada violação legal.

**Apresentação**: Olá fãs da Fic "Os Garotos" e leitores curiosos, que entraram aqui para saber do que se trata esta nova estória dos Cavaleiros. Primeiramente, me apresentando, sou Dréinha, sua ficwriter, é um prazer conhecê-los! Sejam bem vindos!

"Os Bastidores" não é bem uma fic envolvendo o enredo de Saint Seiya. Na verdade, aqui, eu considero todos os personagens do seriado, como atores. E é a vida desses atores, que iremos conhecer nessa estória, através de Making Of e entrevistas, que serão apresentadas a cada capítulo.

Essa idéia surgiu como uma forma de presentear os meus queridos leitores da fic "Os Garotos". E aqui, até os fãs poderão fazer parte do enredo e conhecê-los pessoalmente.

Nesse primeiro capítulo, minha beta-reader Karinin, viaja para o Japão, para conhecer o set de gravação da série "Os Garotos", e de quebra, fará uma entrevista exclusiva com o ator que interpreta o Shun.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Os Bastidores**

**Capítulo I**

**Entrevista com o Shun  
**

- Está gravando? – perguntou a moça, olhando para o câmera.

- Sim, Karinin! Pode começar! – confirmou o rapaz.

A jovem inspira profundamente e começa:

- Olá galera! Eu sou Karini-chan! E estou aqui hoje, para mostrar para vocês fãs, o que rola por trás dos bastidores da fic Os Garotos. E informar também, que essa será a primeira reportagem de várias sobre esses meninos que encantam cada vez mais o público da série! É claro que estou falando dos atores de " Os Garotos". E para abrir nosso programa com chave de ouro, hoje iremos entrevistar e saber um pouco mais, sobre a vida deste menino que não é só muito bonito, mas está ser tornando aos poucos um dos personagens fundamentais da série. E então? Vamos juntos conhecê-lo?!

A repórter começa a andar pelos bastidores.

- É por aqui, vamos entrar! – informou ela, apontando para uma porta aonde tinha uma placa com uma estrela escrita "Camarim Shun Amamya". E após bater na portar e ouvir um "pode entrar" abafado, ela adentra o cômodo.

Karinin sorri ao avistar Shun sentado em uma das poltronas do quarto, deixando de lado um bolo de papéis, que estava lendo. O menino se levanta sorridente ao ver a equipe entrando e segue de encontro para cumprimentá-los, beijando a repórter em ambas as faces.

- Olá, é um prazer recebê-los.

- O prazer é todo nosso. Tudo bem, Shun? – perguntou ela, retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Tudo bem sim, Karinin-san. Sente-se, por favor. – chama ele, direcionando-os para a poltrona onde ele estava antes.

- Obrigado. Nos vimos lá no set de filmagens agora pouco. E você já está aqui. Ando bem rápido.

- Ah sim. Não dá pra parar quando estamos gravando. Eu sai de lá àquela hora correndo, fiz um lanche rápido na lanchonete do set com os colegas, tomei banho e já estou lendo o roteiro das gravações das próximas cenas de hoje.

- Ufa!

- Ufa! Não dá pra parar, vida de artista não é fácil como muitos pensam. Quando não estamos ensaiando, estamos correndo para um lado e para outro, trocando de figurino, estudando os textos, etc.

- Isso eu percebi, vida de artista não é mesmo só glamour. – ela confirma a observação, com um sorriso. – Mas agora me responda uma curiosidade Shun, esse uniforme que você está vestindo agora, pelo que percebi, não é o da escola Kanagoe Fuji. Que uniforme é esse? – observou ela, olhando o brasão do uniforme na manga do blazer: dois losangos cruzados, formando uma letra "M" maiúscula no centro.

- Não, não é o da Kanagoe Fuji. Esse é o uniforme da escola May Okane, eu vou gravar as minhas últimas cenas como o Ken daqui a pouco. – explicou o menino, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Parece que você está gostando de interpretar o rebelde do Ken, é verdade?

- A palavra "gostar" é pouca para explicar o quanto estou me divertindo em interpretar o Ken. Eu realmente estou amando! Foi com certeza um grande presente da Dréia-chan esse papel. Porque, apesar de gostar de interpretar o mais novo do grupo. O Shun é muito pacato, não tem o que se trabalhar nele de diferente. No entanto, fazer o Ken, me fez explorar um lado que eu ainda não tinha experimentado em um personagem, como falar o que pensa, xingar, gritar, beber, fumar, etc! Eu estou achando muito divertido mesmo.

- E você conseguiu fazer isso muito bem, já que os dois são bem distintos. E acredito que nem o público, consegue perceber que é o mesmo ator interpretando dois personagens diferentes, parabéns pelo talento.

- Obrigado. – diz ele, ficando levemente corado – E realmente é o que dizem. Já ouvi perguntas de pessoas querendo saber quem é o ator que interpreta o Ken. E eu sempre respondo: "Como assim, quem é? Vocês acham que tenho um irmão gêmeo, é? Sou eu mesmo...", então o queixo da maioria vai ao chão.

Os dois riem.

- Eu imagino! Agora Shun, começando a entrevista pra valer. – diz ela olhando o papel na sua mão. - Me responda: como é trabalhar em Os Garotos e quais são, na sua opinião claro, as grandes diferenças entre a série Saint Seiya original e essa continuação?

- Veja bem, Karinin, com certeza trabalhar nos Garotos é mais divertido. O clima é mais descontraído, por não ter aquelas cenas cheias de efeitos especiais como no Saint Seiya original. Nas gravações agora, nós atores, temos tempo para conversarmos mais, nos conhecermos melhor; as cenas são mais engraçadas. Para você ter idéia, na cena que gravamos esses dias atrás, do capítulo "Amizades sim! Drogas não" onde o Ken e a Aliah conversam. Eu e a Aliah atriz não conseguíamos parar de rir. Achei muito engraçado o Ken a chamando de vários nomes engraçados. E é o tempo todo assim. Já no Saint Seiya original, tinha muitas cenas pesadas, eram cenas de guerra, morte, batalhas, então exigia da gente uma determinada concentração. O clima era bem mais tenso, tinham cenas mais comoventes, então era bem difícil manter um clima mais descontraído. Então, com certeza, para nós, Os Garotos é melhor de se gravar, é um verdadeiro presente.

- A série original acabou faz pouco tempo. Vocês terminaram a gravação da batalha de Hades. Em seguida já foram convidados para Os Garotos. Existe alguma perspectiva da continuação da série original? Afinal, se ouve muitos boatos entre os fãs, sobre uma possível fase de Zeus, isso realmente existe, vocês atores sabem de alguma coisa, ou são realmente boatos?

- Eu acho que são boatos. Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco já rendeu e ainda rende muita coisa. Hoje já está em processo de greavação o The Lost Canvas, do próprio Kurumada-san, que é uma fase antes da nossa; tem também o Episódio G, uma série gravada com novos atores, com uma roupagem mais moderna e inovadora. E agora estamos tendo esse privilégio de gravar Os Garotos, com uma autora diferente. Então acho que existem muitas coisas novas para os fãs apreciarem, relacionado ao mundo Saint Seiya, chega por enquanto. – diz ele, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Mas entenda uma coisa, Shun: para os fãs, cavaleiros, nunca são demais.

- Ah, sim! Então que venham as continuações! Estamos aqui para bel deleite dos fãs. Até o dia que público realmente enjoar, se isso for possível.

Novamente os dois riem. E a repórter logo se recompõe para continuar a entrevista.

- Falando ainda na série original, Shun. Como foi para você fazer um vilão: o tão temido deus do mundo inferior? E ser for possível faça uma comparação, dizendo qual desses antagonistas você gostou mais de ter interpretado: Hades ou o Ken?

O menino sorri.

- Você vai mesmo me fazer pensar agora... – novos risos. - É difícil a comparação. Eu sempre quis interpretar um vilão. Mas na minha opinião, Hades não é exatamente um vilão. Ele... como posso defini-lo? Ele é muito sério, é um ser muito poderoso, um verdadeiro deus. Então acho que não consegui definir pra ele uma personalidade marcante, exatamente por ele não ser aquele vilão que o público odeia de morte. Eu gostei e fazer o Hades, mas não deu pra explorar muito um lado maligno. Já com o Ken, como eu já havia dito antes, ele tem coisas que faz dele uma pessoa chata, ele é boca suja, fala palavrão. É divertido, foi realmente diferente do papel que eu faço. Já Hades e o Shun, têm certas semelhanças, os dois têm uma personalidade bem passiva.

- Os deuses são mais educados, não é?

- Isso! Sabe, não dá pra extrapolar um papel de um deus poderoso, os deuses normalmente são perfeitos e o _Shun-chan_ também aparenta ser. Então, realmente eu não pude explorá-lo muito. Já com o Ken, não, eu pude como diriam: liberar geral. E eu queria essa oportunidade, de fazer um personagem liberal, que fala de mais, que grita, que é inconstante, adorei mesmo.

- Então podemos dizer que você gostou mais de interpretar o Ken que o Hades?

- É... Em determinado momento sim.

- Agora a pergunta é para o Shun ator, você já deve ter ouvido muito essa pergunta, mas não custa responder mais uma vez, não é? O que você não faria que o Shun do Saint Seiya original fez? E o que você não faria que o Shun de Os garotos fez?

- Bem, vamos lá. O que eu não faria que o Shun da série original fez: é matar. Até já repensei essa resposta, porque já me perguntaram também, se eu fosse exposto as mesmas condições que ele, se eu não faria o mesmo. Mas eu acho que mesmo exposto, ainda não teria essa coragem, acho que eu teria morrido no treinamento.

Novas risadas dos dois.

- E o Shun de agora?

- Eu acho que não seria tão ingênuo. Não ficaria tanto na retaguarda, não pensaria tanto pra falar e agiria mais. Não deixaria ser tão dominado pelas meninas, ou pelo irmão. Se fosse eu, com certeza, teria um pouco mais de atitude.

- Agora, todos nós já sabemos que o Shun e o Hyoga estão caminhando para um provável romance. A pergunta que todos querem saber: como você está se preparando para essa fase? E o que você acha de toda essa história? Concorda com esse romance? Não concorda?

- Não tenho porque não concordar. Acho válida toda a forma de amor. E acho ainda o sentimento deles muito bonito. E a forma romântica que a Dréia desenrola o romance ao longo, no faz torcer pelo casal. Eles estão se descobrindo aos poucos, são adolescentes cheios de dúvidas. E o público adolescente acaba se vendo nos cinco: com os mesmos conflitos, as mesmas dúvidas, os mesmos descobrimentos. E isso além de aproximar os fãs, acaba dando um clima natural ao enredo. O legal, é que a coisa toda não está focada somente no casal. Todos os temas extras que são abordados faz estória muito rica, diversificada e acho que isso que está fazendo dos Garotos uma preferência. Quanto ao romance entre o Hyoga e o Shun, também será um tema social, pois vai falar sobre o homossexualismo, vai abordar o preconceito, e tudo que esse tema envolve. Agora, quanto ao nosso preparo, pra falar a verdade, nós já sabíamos desde quando aceitamos a trabalhar nos Garotos, que iria acontecer esse romance. Mas ainda não tinha caído a fixa que estava tão perto, tanto que eu e o Hyoga passamos a nos preocupar quando aconteceu a primeira cena yaoi entre o Ken e o Hyoga, apesar de não ser o Shun da série, era o mesmo Shun ator, foi bem diferente.

- Você acha que foi a cena mais difícil que você fez até agora?

- Não chegou a ser difícil, porque como eu disse, o clima é muito descontraído, e eu e o Hyoga mais ríamos do que levava algo a sério. Mas a parte difícil mesmo foi ficar despido em frentes as câmeras. Isso ainda é muito complicado.

- O que nós fãs agradecemos.

Novos risos.

- É, para vocês é ótimo, mas dá muita vergonha.

- E como é interpretar com o Hyoga ator? Como é o relacionamento de vocês?

- Somos amigos. O Hyoga ele é uma pessoa séria de verdade nos bastidores, mas ele ri e brinca se o colocam na brincadeira. Mas ele não toma iniciativa das brincadeiras. Eu lembro que no começo da série original ele teve alguns desentendimentos. E até pensou em abandonar o trabalho. Ainda bem que ele repensou, e voltou a gravar. Eu acho que o Hyoga ator cresceu muito ao longo da série. Ele começou sem experiência, como a maioria, mas diferente dos demais que já haviam feito algo relacionado à interpretação, o Hyoga era modelo. Então às vezes ele era criticado e não sabia receber bem essas criticas. Hoje podemos perceber que ele mudou bastante, continua sério no trabalho, mas se solta mais, é mais brincalhão, e está mais profissional.

- O Hyoga é homossexual de verdade e assumido desde o início da série. Você acha que isso contribuiu para criação desse romance atual entre o Shun e ele?

- Pode ter sido. Aí teríamos que conversar com a Dréia-chan, não tenho certeza. Mas acho que sim. Pois, eu fui chamado para ser o representante mais feminino dentro do Saint Seiya original, indiretamente é claro. E as pessoas perceberam isso rapidamente, armadura rosa, expressões meigas, etc. Mas o Hyoga não, ele era pra ser o amigo apenas. Mas como era mais próximo do Shun, se tornou o parceiro ideal. E deve ter sido daí que surgiu a idéia do romance.

Novos risos.

- O Shun ator namora meninas. Assim como o Shun personagem no início agora dos Garotos. No entanto, existe alguma possibilidade do Shun ator cair sobre encantos de um menino? Ou essa possibilidade é nula?

- Como eu disse, acho que toda forma de amor é valida. E se eu me apaixonasse, acho que não teria problema não.

- Ouvimos alguns boatos dizendo que você e o Hyoga realmente tiveram um romance durante a série antiga? Puro boato?

- Sim, isso é boato totalmente. Nunca tivemos nada, como eu disse antes o Hyoga é muito sério, é muito reservado. Somos apenas bons amigos, na época eu namorava. Nunca tive nada com ele.

- O Hyoga é muito bonito, se de repente pintasse um clima entre vocês, poderia rolar um namoro?

Desta vez, Shun além de rir muito alto, ficou totalmente vermelho.

- Assim você me coloca em maus lençóis.

- Estou apenas perguntando o que os fãs querem saber! – diz ela, sorrindo.

- Eu realmente não sei responder essa pergunta. – confessou ele, passando a mão no rosto que suava. - Mas acho que é a mesma resposta da anterior, se tivéssemos apaixonados ou algo assim, acho que não teria problema nenhum.

- Agora vou parar de constrangê-lo. E vamos ao ambiente familiar agora. Shun, como é trabalhar com o irmão? O que ele pensa das cenas yaois? Você acha que existe alguma semelhança entre o Ikki da série e o Ikki ator?

- Nada haver. – diz ele, balançando a cabeça. - Meu irmão e eu temos um relacionamento muito aberto, conversamos sobre tudo. Quando ele não concorda com algo, ele apenas expõe seu ponto de vista, ele não impõe e nem se mete nas minhas decisões como o Ikki da série. Na vida real, meu irmão não é aquele monstro. O Ikki na verdade é muito comediante, ele ri muito, brinca muito. É super protetor sim, acho que como todo irmão mais velho é. Mesmo assim, não é exageradamente como o Ikki da série.

- Você acha que na vida real ele aceitaria melhor o romance homossexual do irmão?

- Com certeza sim. Ele brinca muito nos bastidores sobre isso. Quando gravamos a cena com o Ken, ele estava lá e era o responsável pelas piadinhas. Ficava dizendo que se pegassem na minha bunda iria matar um certo loiro e assim vai. Foi muito divertido. Mas tudo no tom de brincadeira mesmo.

- Quais são suas expectativas para o Shun na série, e se pudesse evitar que algo acontecesse com ele o que você evitaria?

- Minhas expectativas são boas, eu quero que os dois acabem juntos, se casem se for preciso e vivam intensamente esse romance porque acho que eles merecem. Os dois já sofreram muito durante as batalhas, merecem ser felizes. Se eu pudesse evitar algo, eu evitaria a grande guerra que o Ikki vai causar quando souber dos dois. Acho que todos já imaginam, pelos sinais que ele vem demonstrando, que ele não vai aceitar o romance do irmão.

- Nosso papo está muito gostoso, mas temos que encerrar...

- Ahhhhh...

Novamente eles riem.

- Mas prometo voltar em breve entrevistando mais integrantes do grupo. Antes de terminar, gostaria de fazer aquelas famosas rapidinhas com você Shun, pode ser?

- Claro, vamos nessa.

- Cor?

- Branco.

- Paixão?

- Família.

- Aquilo que o dinheiro não compra?

- Amor verdadeiro.

- Uma frase perfeita?

- Eu te amo.

- Um dia que marcou sua vida?

- Nossa, essa é difícil, a minha formatura.

- Se não fosse ator, o que seria?

- Médico.

- Casa ou apartamento?

- Casa.

- Carro ou moto?

- Carro.

- DVD ou cinema?

- DVD, não dá pra freqüentar o cinema sem ser notado.

Eles riem.

- CD ou música ao vivo?

- Com certeza música ao vivo

- Você não vive sem...

- Sem comer, sem beber e sem respirar.

- Prato favorito?

- Espaguete.

- Doce ou salgado?

- Doce.

- Um presente que marcou?

- Meu cachorrinho, o Kito.

- Gato ou cachorro?

- Cachorro.

- Um defeito?

- São tantos... – ele ri desconcertado. - Mas acho que sou bem genioso. E isso às vezes atrapalha, me faz um chato.

- Uma qualidade?

- Minha nossa! Agora você me pegou! Ser sincero.

- Esporte?

- Futebol.

- Um ídolo?

- Deus.

- O que você não suporta no ser humano?

- A falsidade.

- O que você mais admira?

- A sinceridade.

- Deus?

- Sinônimo de amor puro.

- Morte?

- O término e um começo.

- Amor?

- Um sentimento muito forte, difícil de se explicar.

- Foi muito bom conversar com você Shun. Minha equipe e os fãs, agradecem!

- Eu é que agradeço. Foi muito bom pra mim também.

- Agora, deixe um recado para seus fãs.

- Galera! Não deixem de acompanhar Os Garotos. A estória ainda está muito no começo. Tem muita coisa boa ainda rolando. E tenho certeza que vocês irão se surpreender muito. Continuem torcendo pelo Shun! Por favor! Ele vai precisar desta torcida. Beijos pra todos!

- Beijos Shun! Beijo pessoal de casa! E até o próximo, "Os Bastidores"! Beijão pra todos.

Continua...

XXX

Esperam que tenham gostado, comentem!


	2. Capítulo 2 Especial de Aniversário

**Capítulo II**

**Especial de Aniversário**

- Rafa, olha meu cabelo. – perguntou a menina, entortando a boina. - Está bom assim?

- Pra ser sincero, não. – confessou o menino, categoricamente, bocejando em seguida.

- Não? – quis confirmar a menina.

- É Karinin, não. Está estranho. Ficou lambido, seu rosto está maior, acho que você deveria jogar fora essa boina.

Karinin retirou a boina da cabeça um pouco contrariada.

- Bem que a Dréinha falou, você é sincero de mais.

Os dois riem.

- É melhor eu ser sincero, e você não passar vergonha na frente do Seiya, do que eu falar uma mentira e de repente você sair assustando todo mundo sem saber o "por que"! Vai que o Seiya se interessa por você...

- Ahhhhhh! Não fala isso, meu coração disparou! Eu já estou tão nervosa. Não vejo a hora de ver o Seiya de pertinho! Ai, ai... – suspirou ela, sonhadora.

- Eu também estou ansioso, mas eu quero ver todos!

O avião pousa no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio. O cameraman que filmava os dois desliga a câmera até pegarem a bagagem e passarem pelo desembarque. Rafa não conseguiu conter o sorriso em ver que Karinin não conseguia parar de esfregar as mãos uma na outra, enquanto andava para lá e para cá no saguão do Aeroporto.

- Karinin, se você não se acalmar vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão.

- Ah, Rafa! Eu estou muito nervosa mesmo, pega na minha mão e veja! – ela estende a mão para o colega, que a segura, sentindo o quanto estava gelada.

- Cruzes! Você morreu e esqueceu se enterrar – brincou ele, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Engraçadinho!

- A câmera está pronta pra começar a gravar de novo. Rafa, Karinin, estão prontos?

- Obrigado Sazuki, eu estou pronta. – confirmou a menina.

- Espera aí, deixa eu me preparar. - Rafa, olha seu reflexo no vidro fumê da porta de saída do saguão principal do aeroporto, passa as mãos nos cabelos tentando ajeitar os fios rebeldes que estavam espetados no alto da sua cabeça e se vira sorridente. - Agora sim, pronto!

- Então, começarei a gravar no trê. Um, dois, três, gravando!

- Olá fãs CDZ e olá fãs da Fic Os Garotos! Eu sou Karinin-chan a antiga revisora da fic e esse aqui ao meu lado, não menos importante, é o atual revisor: Rafael, conhecido por vocês como Rafa-Choquito ou simplesmente Rafa.

- Oi pessoal! – o menino cumprimenta, fazendo um aceno para câmera. - Agora além de ter o privilégio de ler os capítulos primeiro que todos, eu também ganhei o privilégio de poder entrevistá-los pessoalmente! É isso mesmo! Eu sou "foda"! Eu sou o "todo bom", todo bom, todo bom... – Karinin o empurra para o lado entrando na frente da câmera.

- Era o que faltava não é Rafa, fã da Ivete é fogo viu! Só falta você começar dançar aqui! Por favor, menos! – bronqueia a menina, voltando a olhar para câmera, com um sorrindo e continua. - Mas o que vocês caros leitores devem estar se perguntando agora, é o que esses dois malucos estão fazendo dentro de uma fic? Mas vou explicar, acabamos de desembarcar no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio e adivinhem para quê? Vamos fazer uma mega entrevista com um dos personagens principais da fic em comemoração a um ano d'Os Garotos!

Agora fora a vez de Rafa empurrar a Karinin para o lado e entrar na frente da câmera.

- Bem, como este é um Making Of dos bastidores, nós não precisamos ficar parados não é Karin, e não se empolgue também minha filha, vamos voltar para o Brasil à noite e temos muito o que fazer por aqui ainda. Só para os senhores, queridos leitores, terem uma idéia... – disse Rafa, consultando o relógio enquanto seguia em direção a saída do aeroporto. - Agora são oito e onze da manhã aqui no Japão, provavelmente aí no Brasil deve ser oito e onze da noite. A diferença de fuso horário é exatamente doze horas! Só que com um pequeno detalhe: no Japão estamos no futuro. Pois, vejam bem, se hoje é oito da manhã do dia sete de Julho aqui no Japão, aí no Brasil ainda é oito da noite do dia seis, então sentiram como estamos podendo?

Karinin sorri e balança a cabeça negativamente, frente ao comentário do amigo.

- É Rafa, estamos mesmo no futuro! No país do futuro. Pois o Japão é um dos países que mais investem em tecnologia mundial, e mesmo assim, ainda é um país rico e preservador da sua cultura milenar.

Os dois passam pela porta de saída.

- Filma nossa vã, Sazu! – grita Rafa, apontando a vã que estava estacionada na entrada do Aeroporto.

Sazuki aponta a câmera para vã que era preta e branca com um grande timbre da fic e o desenho dos cinco personagens principais estampado na porta.

- Rafa, estou impressionada, muito chique nossa vã, não é mesmo?

- É, mas está faltando nosso nome! – resmungou ele, colocando a mão no queixo e analisando a pintura. - Também acho que poderia está escrito: "Aniversário de um ano Os Garotos" e não só "Os Garotos"! – ele bate as duas mãos na cintura. - Ah! Como sempre! A loira poderia ter caprichado mais, no entanto...

Karinin suspira.

- Você leva a sério de mais, seu papel de crítico.

- Claro que levo, eu não brinco em trabalho!

- Estava sendo sarcástica.

- Que seja! Vamos!

Os dois entram na vã que começa a circular pelas ruas da movimentada Tóquio. O guia Sanao Aeda que fora contratado para guiar os dois. Estava sentada ao lado do motorista e já falava dos principais pontos turísticos de Tóquio, conforme iam passando por eles.

- Estamos passando próximo ao Mercado de peixes, se olharem daquele lado irão avistar a estação de Tsukiji, não vamos passar muito perto porque estamos de carro e o trânsito no local é muito intenso, porque o mercado oferece um espetáculo único para os apreciadores dos sushis e sashimis (1). E é desse mercado que partem todos os peixes que abastecem os restaurantes de Tóquio. O tamanho dos peixes surpreende, assim como a rápida movimentação dos compradores e dos carros de transporte enquanto ocorre o leilão.

- Então existe leilão de peixes? – perguntou Rafa, incrédulo.

- Sim, existe. E quanto maior e mais fresco o peixe, mais caro ele se torna. Isso é o que dá prestígio aos estabelecimentos que os oferece.

- Nossa! Que incrível.

- Vejam, agora estamos entrando no bairro de Ginza!

- Ah! Esse eu conheço da Fic. – interrompeu Rafa, novamente. – É aqui que o pai do Kazu-chan mora.

- É mesmo Rafa, você é bem observador. – notou Karinin, olhando o bairro pela janela. - Mas o que tem este bairro de tão especial, Aeda-san (2)?

- É que sem dúvida, Ginza é um dos bairros mais elegantes de Tóquio. Se olharem bem ele possui inúmeras lojas sofisticadas e os shoppings mais tradicionais estão aqui. O bairro atrai consumidores de todo o mundo, que transitam por essas ruas que são amplas e bem cuidadas. Os grandes shoppings possuem um setor de alimentação em seus subsolos onde se pode adquirir todo tipo de comida japonesa pronta para saboreá-la em casa, ou mesmo nos corredores dos shoppings, trens, praças.

- Aqui as pessoas são acostumadas a comer enquanto andam, não é Aeda-san? – perguntou Karinin.

- Isso mesmo, Karinin-san. Nós japoneses, somos muito ocupados. E não nos incomodamos de fazer uma boa refeição em público. Evitamos assim perder muito tempo, parando pra comer. Mas a preocupação com a limpeza também é extrema. Embalagens plásticas como garrafas devem ser separadas de lixo orgânico e de lixo inflamável, são amassadas antes de serem jogadas. Também não nos esquecemos de retirar o rótulo e a tampinha, além de depositá-los no coletor apropriado para cada material. E ainda alertamos que é bom pensar duas vezes antes de comprar alimentos e bebidas na rua, pois, terão que carregar o lixo depois, alguns quarteirões, até encontrar um coletor de lixo seletivo adequado para lançá-lo. Não se pode de forma alguma, jogar lixo na rua, aqui é crime e dá cadeia!

- Mas graças a uma lei tão rigorosa como essa, Aeda-san, que percebemos o quanto as ruas são limpas.

- Sim, isso mesmo. E Ginza é muito tranqüilo, mas não são somente as grandes avenidas que são irresistíveis, se você caminhar pelas ruas adjacentes vai perceber que estas escondem lojas tão ou mais interessantes que as grandes butiques. Às vezes, a fachada simples e pequena esconde uma grande loja com vários andares, muitas especializadas em roupas típicas como os quimonos e guetás (3). As coberturas costumam abrigar simpáticas casas de chá para uma pausa entre as compras.

- Aí Rafa... – suspirou a menina de forma sonhadora. - Você já imaginou, eu andando de mãos dadas com o Seiya por estas ruas, olhando as vitrines das lojas, parando para tomar um chá.

- Ô Karinin! Até sonho tem limites. Acho que o Seiya gosta mais de lugares agitados, como um estádio de futebol.

- Seu chato, pelo menos me deixa sonhar!

- Sou chato mesmo! Já disse, sou realista!

- Aeda-san, pode continuar explicando, fala mais de Tóquio. – pediu a menina, ignorando o amigo - E os templos, como são?

- O Templo de Asakusa, é um dos mais antigos e mais belos de Tóquio. A entrada suntuosa é formada por um enorme portal que sustenta uma gigantesca lanterna japonesa, conhecido como portal Kaminarimon. Deste portal até o templo você caminha por uma rua coberta e com ar-condicionado, chamada akamise-dori, onde tem inúmeras lojinhas de comida e souvenires. Nas ruas transversais você pode encontrar desde lojas especializadas em facas, pentes, chinelos, até bares com o mais autêntico som das "big bands" americanas. Mas voltando ao templo, se vocês puderem ir, não deixem de acender um incenso para seus ancestrais e pedir proteção para sua estada no Japão, puxando para si a fumaça que sai do imenso incensário que fica na porta do templo. Além disso, lave as mãos e, se quiser, beba um pouco da água que brota no chafariz. Essas práticas são rituais típicos e são realizados por todos os visitantes.

- Nossa fiquei com vontade de visitar esse templo... – disse Karinin com um ar sonhador novamente.

- Eu não gosto de incenso, não sei se gostaria desse lugar, mas achei interessante. – comentou Rafa.

- Lindo é no interior do templo. – continuou o guia, com sua explicação. - Existe uma gigantesca estátua da deusa Kannon, que de acordo com o nosso folclore é a deusa da misericórdia. Os arredores também merecem um passeio rápido, com seus jardins e templos menores. Nesse mesmo distrito encontra-se a Avenida Asakusa-dori, especializada em utensílios para cozinha, onde vocês podem adquirir desde travessas em laca (4), panelas para sukiyaki (5), facas para corte de peixe até imitações perfeitas de seus pratos prediletos, todos feitos em resina.

- Quanta coisa para um templo... – admirou Rafa, coçando a cabeça.

- E a Torre de Tóquio, Aeda-kun? Fale um pouco dela, aparece tão pouco na fic, mas já ouvi dizer que é um dos principais pontos turísticos do Japão.

- A Torre de Tóquio realmente é um dos pontos turísticos mais visitados da cidade. Ela tem uma magnífica panorâmica da capital japonesa. Foi erguida em 1958 e têm 333 metros de altura, nove metros a mais que a Torre Eiffel, na qual foi inspirada. Pertence a Nippon City Corporation e abriga antenas de 9 emissoras de TV e 14 de rádio.

- 333 metros de altura, eu não consigo nem imaginar quão alto isso é, fiquei tonto só de pensar... – comentou Rafa, incrédulo.

- Larga de ser medroso Rafa, eu gostaria de visitá-la, deve dá uma adrenalina.

- Eu hein. Quer adrenalina mesmo, se joga lá de cima com uma corda amarrada no pé.

- Eu não sou louca, né Rafa? Eu tenho amor a esse corpinho aqui.

- Estamos chegando ao set principal. – anuncia o motorista.

- Ah! Finalmente! – gritou Rafa, eufórico. - Vamos vê-los, Karinin! Uhu!

- Sim, sim Rafa! Até que enfim chegamos! – empolgou-se ela também, acompanhando a euforia do amigo e voltando-se para câmera falou:

- Agora vou revelar à vocês o primeiro segredo da série Saint Seiya e da Fic Os Garotos. A casa em frente à praia que eles moram hoje, aonde foi o antigo orfanato um dia, não existe. Isso mesmo meus caros espectadores, é tudo montagem. Não existem praias tão próximas ao centro de Tóquio, estou certa, Aeda-san? – perguntou Karinin ao guia, após descerem da vã.

- Sim é verdade Karinin. – confirmou o homem, acompanhado-a. - No anime do Kurumada-san, não distingue exatamente em que ponto está localizado o orfanato. Todos sabem, por observações é claro, que é em frente a uma praia, visto algumas cenas do anime e dos OVA's, onde em visita ao orfanato, os meninos aparecem passando em uma rua movimentada, um calçadão; e a praia que fica logo em frente.

No entanto, as praias da região não são atrativas. As praias mais procuradas daqui, estão na Província de Chiba, que são muito boas para o Surf. Já a praia em Kujukurihama, a sessenta quilômetros de Tóquio, tem areias escuras, por causa do vulcão, mas dá pra colocar esteiras na areia e ficar ao sol. Também tem as praias das Ilhas Izu, que ficam um pouco mais distante de Tóquio, lá estão os melhores "points" e onde se encontra o vulcão Miyakejima. Para o lado da Província de Kanagawa, também tem a praia de Zushi, que é uma das mais freqüentadas pela facilidade de acesso. O trem sai da estação de Shinagawa e leva em média 40 minutos de viagem; lá tem uma boa infra-estrutura com banheiros públicos e chuveiros ao ar livre. Embora ainda com pouco conforto, também há uma série de bares e restaurantes ao longo da praia, que tem a areia escura e grossa, assim como a água do mar. O que não impede que os banhistas se divirtam. A noite, alguns bares colocam as mesas na areia e servem as refeições à luz de velas e a vista da baía é maravilhosa. São praias agradáveis, mas pode-se notar que não é nada parecido com o que se descreve na fic e no anime, acredito que essas sejam meramente fictícias.

- Talvez mais baseadas nas praias do Brasil... – confessou Karinin, pensativa.

- Sim, apesar de o Japão ser um arquipélago e ser cercado pelo oceano, ele não é um país totalmente tropical como o Brasil. Por isso, não podemos fazer comparações com as praias brasileiras. Mas é claro que temos outras belezas que compensam.

Rafa que já atravessava o portão de entrada do set olha indignado para os dois.

- Será que dá pra pararem de tanto falatório, temos uma entrevista a fazer!

Os dois sorriem.

- Desculpe pelo Rafa, Aeda-san? Mas acho que mesmo se existisse um templo banhando de ouro aqui no Japão, os cinco atores da série, ainda seria o foco principal do nosso Choquito aqui.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui aguardando os senhores retornarem. – o homem os reverência.

- _Arigato (__6__)_ Aeda-san! – agradecem os dois.

A equipe pega os crachás de identificação e adentram o grande set que era totalmente ladeado por enormes muros. Dentro do set, havia um grande espaço ao ar livre e eles já podiam ver vários cenários montados.

- _Ohayoo Gozaimasu_ (7)! – deseja o jovem que os recepciona.

Rafa não pôde deixar de notar o estilo extravagante do menino, que tinha a franja caída no rosto de cor verde, estava vestindo uma calça jeans capri meia canela, tênis A_ll Star_ de cano longo azul com estrelas amarelas estampadas e meias listradas de preto e vermelho.

- Bom dia. – cumprimenta Karinin, apertando a mão do rapaz. – Você deve ser o Sano-san não é? Conversamos por e-mail.

- Sou eu mesmo, Karinin-chan, oi Rafa-kun!

- Oi. Prazer.

- Eu sou o Sano, sou um dos assistentes de estúdios de Os Garotos e vou guiá-los pelo set de filmagem. Já estão com suas credenciais?

- Aqui! - dizem eles, mostrando os crachás que já estavam pendurados no peito.

- Perfeito! Então vamos começar! Primeiramente, gostaria de dar a boas vindas ao nosso país, sei que vocês só vieram para passar apenas um dia, mas espero que gostem.

- E estamos gostando mesmo, Sano-san. Já conhecemos quase toda a Tóquio, só de ouvir o Aeda-san, falando sobre os principais pontos turísticos, no caminho para cá. – resmungou Rafa.

- Fico feliz que estejam gostando! Eu também gostaria de conhecer o Brasil qualquer dia desses, dizem que é um país lindo! – comentou o menino, muito empolgado. – Mas vamos conhecer então o estúdio, eu acabei de receber o capítulo trinta e quatro e estamos gravando ainda o trinta e três.

- Sano... – interrompe Rafa. – Deixe-me fazer uma observação para os leitores?

- Fique a vontade, Rafa-kun.

- Pessoal! – chamou ele, dirigindo-se para câmera. - Para não ficar muito confuso aí na cabecinha de vocês, deixe-me explicar algo, aqui vamos fazer o Making of do Capítulo trinta e três, mas aí no Brasil, quando esse especial for "ao ar", no dia do aniversário da Fic que é dia sete de Julho, provavelmente vocês já terão lido faz hora o episódio trinta e três. Então não se confundam, certo?

- Muito bem explicado, Rafa! – ironizou, Karinin. - Vamos andando! – disse ela, empurrando o menino pelo corredor por onde passavam vários carrinhos com cenários; pessoas empurrando araras com figurinos, atores secundários vestidos com o uniforme da Kanagoe Fuji.

- Então, Rafa e Karinin. – chamou o menino, abraçando a prancheta que tinha nas mãos. - Lá ao fundo, está sendo montado o cenário das cenas que acontecerão nas duas escolas: a May Okane está a direita e a Kanagoe Fuji à esquerda. Essas duas escolas não existem na realidade, assim, como a casa dos meninos. É tudo cenário.

- Foi o que estávamos falando há pouco, Sano-san.

- E engraçado que na história as duas parecem TÃO longe, e aqui ficam uma do lado da outra... – observou, Rafa.

- Esse é o mundo da ficção, Rafa-kun! Tudo é possível. Podemos até reproduzir uma viagem ao Brasil, aqui dentro desse set.

Eles sorriem impressionados.

- Isso que é tecnologia! – brincou Rafa, enfiando a cara na câmera.

- Mas a estrutura dessas duas escolas, existe de verdade no Japão, Sano-san? Digo, é baseada em alguma original? – pergunta Karinin, andando ao lado do rapaz.

- Existe, sim. Tanto a Kanagoe Fuji, quanto a May Okane, são escolas baseadas na Corporação Gakushuin, que é uma instituição educacional estabelecida em Tóquio no ano de 1877, durante o período Meiji. Era onde os filhos dos aristocratas japoneses estudavam. Suas portas, entretanto, acabaram sendo abertas para descendentes de famílias extremamente ricas algum tempo mais tarde. Entre os alunos famosos dessa instituição, estão o ex-Imperador Showa Hirohito; o atual Imperador do Japão Akihito, o escritor e dramaturgo Yukio Mishima e Yoko Ono, viúva de John Lennon. Depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial, a Gakushuin tornou-se uma instituição privada normal e subseqüentemente estabeleceu novas filiais, das quais a mais importante é a Universidade de Gakushuin, que não deve ser confundida com a escola original para os filhos de nobres.

Tanto Rafa e quanto a Karinin se olham impressionados.

- Agora vamos respeitar, não é, Rafa? A loira da Dréinha faz uma pesquisa e tanto para Fic, não é? Pelo que ele acabou de descrever é exatamente essa impressão que temos das duas escolas na estória.

- Sim, sim, Karinin. – concorda o menino. - Isso não podemos negar. Agora vamos andar mais rápido por que estou começando a roer minhas unhas.

- Onde os atores ficam normalmente, Sano-san?

- Vamos andando que eu mostro. Na maior parte do tempo eles ficam lá dentro. – o menino mostra uma grande estrutura de dois andares que ficava no lado esquerdo do grande complexo de cenários. Eles continuam caminhando em direção ao prédio. – Normalmente eles passam por àquela guarita que vocês entraram, estacionam seus carros daquele lado embaixo das árvores e vão para esse prédio que é o estúdio principal. Aqui cada um deles tem um camarim que fica no andar de cima juntamente com o escritório administrativo e coordenativo, onde estão os diretores, supervisores, redatores, etc. Embaixo ficam os estúdios, a sala de maquiagem, o camarim para troca de roupas, lanchonete e refeitório.

- Tem um mini-shopping aqui também? – perguntou Rafa, brincando.

- Não, Rafa-kun, gomenasai?

- Que pena! – disse ele, decepcionado. - É que com tudo isso só faltava ter um mini-shopping.

- É muito chique esse lugar, não é mesmo, Rafa?

- Sim, muito.

O grupo passa por uma porta móvel.

- Senhores, este é o estúdio de gravação. - anunciou o menino guia, mostrando o lugar.

- Gente é aqui mesmo, filma ali a Sazu. – pede Karinin ao cameraman. – Ali é a cozinha da casa, ali a sala...

- Os quartos... – completou Rafa, começando a ficar empolgado. – Nossa! Que legal!

- Podem vir olhar de perto. – deixou Sano, seguindo na frente.

- Pessoas morram de inveja eu vou sentar na cama do Seiya! – disse Rafa entrando no quarto montado de Seiya e Shun.

- Não vai não eu é quem vou! – os dois fazem uma disputa e acabam caindo ambos na cama.

- Se destruirmos o set nunca mais voltamos aqui para entrevistá-los...

- É verdade, vamos levantar!

- E onde estão eles, porque está tão vazio aqui, Sano-san? – perguntou Rafa.

- Por que eles estão gravando na escola. Vamos dar um pulo lá para vocês assistirem a gravação!

- Uhuuuu! – gritou Rafa, dando um pulo no ar, pegando a mão da Karinin. – Vamos Karinin, vamos assisti-los gravando!

Rafa a puxa pelas mãos e em questão de segundos já estavam do lado de fora. Sano mostra a eles o carrinho elétrico, como àqueles de golfe, que usavam para se locomoverem dentro do set.

- Estão vendo aquela aglomeração de alunos, lá. – apontou o guia.

- Estamos.

- Então, ali está sendo gravada, uma cena no pátio da escola, onde a Aliah e o Ken estão falando sobre a despedida da professora Akura. E daqui a pouco o Shun vai sair do grupo para encontrar-se com Spike.

- Sim, eu seiiiiii, eu já li o roteiro. – disse Rafa com os olhos brilhantes.

- É, eu também já li, Rafa... – comenta Karinin, menos empolgada.

O carro pára e o grupo desce. Ali eles podiam ver a grande movimentação de aparelhos e câmeras.

- Eu não estou acreditando no que meus olhos estão vendo, o diretor é o mesmo que apareceu no começo da FIC? – pergunta Rafa olhando para o homem com o megafone nas mãos.

- Sim, é ele mesmo... – confirma Sano. - E o nome dele é Soujiro Seta. Ele fez uma pontinha na série, e se eu não me engano mais à frente na história ele vai aparecer de novo. Ele é o diretor de verdade da série.

A dupla de brasileiros se olha incrédulos.

- Quanta novidade!

- Ai meu Deus! – exclamou a menina de repente, apertando o braço de Rafa. – Olha lá Rafa! Estou ficando arrepiada! Estou vendo o Shun e o Seiya, ai meu coração, acho que estou ficando sem ar...

- Calma mulher, Oh _My God_, como vocês mulheres são frescas! Esfria este fogo aí ou vai ter um treco antes da entrevista.

Karinin olha feio para o amigo.

- Agora você disfarça! Mas eu sei o quanto está ansioso também!

Sano sorri e se aproxima dos dois falando com uma voz baixa:

- Silêncio pessoal, senão iremos atrapalhar a gravação.

- SILÊNCIO, POR FAVOR! – pede o diretor, falando através do mega-fone. – Shun, quando estiver preparado, a câmera vai aproximar-se do ângulo de cima. Ela filmará você deitado no chão, e conforme ela for ser erguendo, você se levanta, acompanhando-a. Não se esqueça de olhar para sua esquerda, como se estivesse visualizando o Spike, certo? Feição de preocupado, olhar distante, etc. Está pronto? Podemos gravar?

- _Hai (__8__)_. – confirmou o ator.

- I_ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _(9) Souji-san! Essa grama está pinicando o meu rab...

- Ô, Seiya! – Shun coloca a mão na boca do amigo, impedindo-o de pronunciar o palavrão. – Tenha modos!

Todos, em torno dos dois, riem. E Shun solta a mão da boca dele.

- Pô, Shun! O que eu iria falar demais? Eu só ia falar do meu rab... - novamente Shun tampa a boca dele.

- Ai, ai... – suspirou a atriz que interpretava a personagem Aliah. - Se depender do Seiya, Souji-san, amanhã saímos daqui. – reclamou ela, batendo os pés na grama.

- Vamos, Seiya! Se comporte! – pediu o diretor. - Vamos recomeçar, então! Aliah, está pronta?

A menina confirma fazendo um jóia com a mão.

- Shun, podemos?

- Pode!

- Lembrem-se que vocês não precisam falar alto de verdade. É só gesticularem, essa cena não tem falas. Então todos prontos? Câmeras apostas? Gravando!

Karinin cochicha para a câmera do Making Of.

- Vejam, pessoas! Estamos assistindo uma gravação da cena de Os Garotos ao vivo e em cores!

Rafa puxa a câmera para si e cochichando completa:

- Morram de inveja!

Sazu volta a filmar a cena que já transcorria.

- Muito bem, continuem assim.

O diretor acompanhava a cena, de um pequeno monitor, preso em um tripé. Enquanto os atores que interpretava Aliah e Ken gesticulavam, uma música alta rolava no fundo. A câmera focou-se em Shun, que falava algo para Seiya, e logo em seguida ele se levantou, caminhando para o lado esquerdo do cenário, conforme o diretor indicara.

- Muito bem, corta! – gritou o homem. – A cena ficou boa, podem se dispersar! Enquanto mudam o cenário para gravação da cena do Shiryu e do Hyoga na May Okane, vamos gravar a cena 196. Então, você fica Shuna, e chamem o Spike.

Sano se volta para Karinin e Rafa.

- Como nesse episódio não teremos mais a aparição do Seiya, ele está livre. Vamos nos aproximar. E não se preocupem, o Seiya é muito simpático, e já sabem da vinda de vocês.

- Ai meu Deus! É agora Karinin... – exclamou Rafa, nervoso, segurando as mãos da amiga, mostrando o quanto elas estavam suadas.

- Nossa, Rafa! E ainda estava falando de mim...

- Então, vamos? – chamou o assistente, caminhando na direção em que Seiya estava.

- Sano... – chamou Karinin. - Como é o relacionamento entre os atores? Pelo que percebemos ali, o Seiya e o Shun parecem bons amigos de verdade, assim como na estória.

- Então, Karinin-chan, Na série original, as duplas eram invertidas dessa nova roupagem. Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas as duplas de "melhores amigos" eram Seiya e Shiryu; Hyoga e Shun. E como todos já estão cansados de saber, o Ikki era, e ainda é, o anti-social do grupo, não mantendo nenhum laço forte com ninguém. Na vida real, a amizade entre os atores são um pouco diferente. Na verdade, o Seiya e o Shun, talvez por serem os mais novos do grupo, desde o começo da série original são grandes amigos. O Shiryu, assim como na série original, ele é mais político, por isso é amigo de todos. O Ikki é o "tirador de sarro". Por incrível que pareça, ele não tem nada haver com o Ikki carrancudo e intransigente da série. Na verdade, o Ikki é o mais brincalhão de todos, e ele se diverte, e diverte a todos, com suas imitações. Ele imita desde o contra-regra ao diretor. E quando ele se junta ao Seiya, a bagunça é em dobro.

- Estou perplexa... – comentou Karinin, olhando Sano de boca aberta. – Sempre achei que o Ikki fosse super chato.

- Eu também estou bobo, Karinin.

- E quem é o mais introspectivo do grupo, Sano-san?

- É o Hyoga. Na verdade, ele é mais reservado, talvez por ser o único que não tem nenhuma descendência japonesa, por ser totalmente estrangeiro.

- Então ele é totalmente estrangeiro? – comentou Rafa, pensativo. – É meio óbvio... Afinal, loiro daquele jeito e com aqueles "olhões" azuis.

- É Rafa, mas na série ele tem descendência. – observou Karinin.

- Só na série mesmo, porque na realidade não teria cabimento, um loiro daquele jeito ser japonês...

- A genética asiática é mais forte... – interrompe, Sano. - E mesmo com a miscigenação de raças, às vezes os traços orientais predominam. Mas não é impossível. Se vocês observarem o Ikki e o Shun, eles são orientais, nasceram no Japão. No entanto, ambos são mestiços, filhos de uma americana com um japonês, e por isso eles possuem os olhos claros de verdade.

- Entendi, Sano

- Mas continua, Sano... – pede Rafa. - O fato do Hyoga ser totalmente estrangeiro implicou em algo?

- No começo da série original sim, Rafa-kun. Não só pelo fato dele ser estrangeiro, e sim pelo fato dele ser bonito; loiro e de olhos azuis. Ainda por cima, ele era modelo. Então, no começo falavam coisas do tipo "o Hyoga não passa de mais um rosto bonito", "o Hyoga não tem talento, está aqui só porque é bonito", etc..

- Que horror! – assustou-se Karinin. - Mas quem dizia essas coisas?

- Mídia sensacionalista. – explicou o menino, enfastiado. - Mas ele provou ao contrário, provou que além de bonito, ele também é um ótimo ator. Tanto, que ele se destacou no papel e hoje é um dos principais da série Os Garotos. No entanto, ele continua muito reservado. Mas quem o conhece bem, sabe o quanto ele amável.

- E ele tem um melhor amigo no grupo?

- Que eu saiba, ele trata todos da mesma forma.

- Ele é casado? – perguntou Karinin, tentando evitar que seu rosto ficasse vermelho. Ela não queria que o questionamento conotasse algum tipo de interesse pessoal.

- Não. – respondeu o menino, categoricamente. - Os únicos que são casados hoje do grupo são o Shiryu e o Ikki.

- Então o Seiya é solteiro? – perguntou a menina, agora não se importando de demonstrar interesse.

- Solteiro, solteiro, eu não sei Karinin-chan. Vamos ter que perguntar para ele. – disse o menino, sorrindo. – Mas casado não é.

Rafa bateu a mão na testa.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso Sano. Agora ela vai ficar nas nuvens e nem vai me ajudar na entrevista.

- Que bobo! Claro que eu não vou perder a chance de entrevistar o **meu **Seiya. – fez ela, questão de destacar bem a palavra "meu".

Rafa vira a cara para ele.

- Sonhe minha filha, sonhe. Não custa, não é?

Os três riem.

E não conseguindo mais conter uma questão que lhe coçava a língua, Rafa se aproxima de Sano e pergunta em um tom mais baixo de voz:

- Mas me diz uma coisa Sano, eu já estou me corroendo de curiosidade, o Shun e o Hyoga são gays de verdade?

O menino abre um grande sorriso frente à curiosidade do brasileiro.

- Rafa?! – Karinin, quis repreendê-lo.

Mas Sano sorri não demonstrando nenhum constrangimento com a pergunta.

- Tudo bem Karinin, todos os repórteres fazem essa pergunta. Olha Rafa-kun, o Shun ele sempre teve namoradas, nunca soube de nenhum romance homossexual dele. Agora o Hyoga é gay assumido, desde quando o conhecemos.

- Que babado fortíssimo, hein nega? – admirou-se Rafa, olhando assustado para Karinin, que havia arregalado os olhos de surpresa. Mas logo em seguida, se voltou para Sano novamente, perguntando:

- E ele tem namorado?

- Rafa! Como você é indiscreto!

- Tudo bem. – sorriu novamente o guia. – Eu não sei muito da vida pessoal deles. Mas sempre corre boatos sobre isso. Por exemplo, saiu na imprensa uma vez que ele estava tendo um caso com o ator que fez o papel do mestre dele, o Camus. Mas depois desmentiram dizendo que na verdade, o Camus namorava o ator que fazia o papel do Milo de Escorpião. Boatos, sabem?

- Sabemos! – respondem os dois impressionados.

- Podem esperar aqui. – anunciou o menino, ao chegarem em uma varanda com bancos e mesas. – Eu vou chamar o Seiya.

- Certo. – respondeu Rafa. Olhando que amiga ficara pensativa.

- No que está pensando, Karinin?

A menina olha o menino nos olhos, em seguida o puxa para um canto.

- Será que você pensou o mesmo que eu?

- Se for o fato de estar rolando algo entre o Shun e o Hyoga atores, então estamos.

- Exatamente isso, Rafa! – exclamou a menina. - Eu não quero especular não, nem fazer fofoca não fundamentada. Mas quando fiz a entrevista com o Shun aqui da outra vez, eu senti algo no ar. O Shun deixou umas brechas, tipo eu pressionei sabe? Para tentar arrancar dele algo, mas ele foi se esquivando. Só que ele não chegou a negar.

- Eu vi sua entrevista, me lembro muito bem. E acredito no que está me dizendo. – mas algo faz Seiya se deter. – Vamos falar nisso depois. Agora segura seu coração porque ele está vindo!

- O quê? – espantou-se ela, olhando na mesma direção que o Rafael. – Ai, Rafa! Minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

- Ô mulher mole, se meche logo, vamos! – Rafa pega na mão de Karinin, puxando-a para irem de encontro ao Seiya e Sano.

- Hai. – dizem os dois nervosamente.

- Hai, eu sou Seiya, Hajimashite (10)! – cumprimenta o moreno, simpaticamente.

- Eu sou Rafael, mas me chame de Rafa. – Rafa estende a mão para Seiya que aperta a dele firmemente. Sem deixar de esboçar um grande sorriso.

- O prazer é meu, Rafa-kun.

E logo o moreno olha Karinin que já não conseguia conter o tremor das suas pernas.

- E- e- -eu –eu –eu so- so- sou a Ka- Ka- Ka... - Rafa dá um tapa nas costas dela. – Eu-sou-a-Karinin-chan-sua-fã-apaixonada-e-admiradora... Pronto, falei... – diz ela mais aliviada, tomando fôlego e ficando muito vermelha.

- Yokatta (11)! – gritou Seiya, batendo palmas, instigando Sano e Rafa à baterem também.

Os dois acompanham as palmas. E Karinin que havia estendido a mão para Seiya para cumprimentá-lo, se assusta ao senti-lo segurando seu rosto e beijando-lhe em ambas as faces.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, também, Karinin-chan! O Sano me falou de vocês, os brasileiros beta-readers da escritora da fic não é?

- Nós mesmos. – confirmou Karinin, sentindo o coração batendo rapidamente com aquela aproximação do Seiya.

Seiya dá o braço esquerdo para Karinin segurar e o direito para Rafa.

- Venham comigo, então! Vocês vão me entrevistar não é?

- Isso mesmo. – confirmam os dois, constrangidos, um de cada lado do ator.

- Vamos sentar ali embaixo das árvores, é mais tranqüilo.

- Bem, eu vou indo. – sorriu, Sano. - Vou deixá-los a sós com o Seiya. Se precisarem de algo me chamem, estarei do outro lado do estúdio. Ja ne (12)! – avisa Sano, já se afastando.

Karinin e Seiya sorriem e se despedem do assistente acenando.

- Então vamos! E já vou dizendo, a cor da minha cueca hoje é vermelha. Não sei por que, mas sempre perguntam isso.

Eles caem na risada.

Ao longe começava a rodar a cena do Spike e do Shun. Eles chegam embaixo de uma árvore e se sentam em forma de triângulo na grama,

- Não tem problema perder a gravação da cena do Shun? – perguntou Rafa. - O Sano-kun nos disse que você gosta de assisti-lo.

O moreno coça a cabeça sorrindo, um tanto constrangido.

- É ele tem razão, eu gosto de ver o Shun interpretando ele é um ótimo ator. Mas gosto mais ainda de incomodá-lo quando ele erra. Esta tudo bem, não se preocupem.

- Então podemos começar a entrevista? – confirmou Rafa, olhando de esguio para a Karinin que de tão nervosa não conseguia nem olhar direito para o Seiya.

- Hai!

- Ah, então vamos começar, não é Karinin? – pergunta Rafa, cutucando-a.

- Si- sim... vamos. – ela engole em seco, abrindo a mochila e pegando o palme-top onde estavam todas as perguntas. – Desculpe, mas preciso de uma cola, porque estou tão nervosa que nem sei se consigo fazer todas as perguntas... – justifica-se ela, após pegar o aparelho. – Agora estou pronta!

- Eu já estou pronto faz hora.

Olhando para câmera ela começa.

- Bem, estamos de volta com o "Making of dos bastidores", trazendo aos queridos leitores um pouco mais sobre a vida dos cincos atores principais da série Os Garotos. E em comemoração a um ano de aniversário d'Os Garotos, eu e o Rafa, fomos designados pela Dréinha para entrevistar nada mais nada menos que o ator principal da série do Kurumada-sensei, e agora um dos principais d'Os Garotos também: Seiya Ogowara! – ela sorri, e a câmera foca o rosto de Seiya que acena. - Pronto pra voltar ao tempo Seiya e responder todas as nossas perguntas?

- Hai, hai! Estou pronto!

- Então vamos começar relembrando um pouco do Seiya da série do Kurumada, como foi para você ser escolhido como o personagem principal? Qual foi o critério da época? E como você se sentiu?

- Bem, eu já era um fã da série dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco em mangá e lembro-me que na época eu estava começando a carreira artística, quando um colega do meu pai, avisou pra ele, sobre a audição para recrutarem atores, para começar a gravar a série. Na hora eu me empolguei e decidi tentar a sorte, fiz o teste, mas eu não fiquei muito esperançoso. Mas o resultado demorou sair, e eu já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando dois meses depois eu recebi a confirmação do papel. Eu fiquei eufórico, seria meu primeiro trabalho para televisão, e achei que a responsabilidade era grande, por isso tentei colocar tudo de mim no Seiya personagem e acabou dando certo.

- Rafa sua vez.

- Ok! Seiya qual é a grande diferença para você, de interpretar o Seiya na série original e interpretar o Seiya da série Os Garotos?

- Pôxa. – ele coçou a cabeça. – Deixe-me ver. Interpretar o Seiya da série original foi muito trabalhoso! No entanto, foi recompensador. Mas exigiu muito esforço físico dos atores por causa das cenas de lutas. Existi também uma diferença gigantesca no figurino, em Os Garotos não precisamos usar mais as armaduras. E também não tem tanto efeitos especiais. O clima nos bastidores d'Os Garotos é mais descontraído também, nós nos divertimos bem mais. Já o clima da série original, por ser baseado em batalhas sangrentas, era muito tenso. Eram raras às vezes que brincávamos ou ríamos, éramos crianças fazendo um trabalho muito adulto, muito sério.

- Eu de novo. – fala Karinin, sentindo-se menos constrangida, mas ainda com o coração acelerado. - O Seiya era e ainda é considerado pela grande maioria dos fãs o principal da série Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, eu lhe pergunto: como foi para você ator esse reconhecimento tão grande? E o que você acha do Seiya cavaleiro? Existe algo nele que você desaprova? O que você acha que fez dele esse sucesso imemorável?

- Claro que me sinto feliz com o reconhecimento do meu trabalho. E ser o principal, me trouxe uma grande responsabilidade também. Eu adorei interpretar o Seiya, ele é um personagem destemido, bem marcante e me sinto extremamente lisonjeado de até hoje receber cartas de fãs, dizendo que o ama.

- Sério?! – interrompeu a menina, ficando vermelha.

Seiya passa o braço pelos ombros dela e confirma sorrindo.

- Sério. – confirmou. – E é por isso que amei fazer o Seiya. – ele a solta. – Ele me abriu muitas portas, fiz muitos trabalhos e ainda estou fazendo em Fic's no mundo inteiro. Acho que ele se tornou um personagem imortal. Agora, quanto minha opinião sobre o porquê do Seiya como cavaleiro ter se tornado tão querido, eu acredito que por ele ser o mais fiel servidor de Atena. E eu o admiro por ser assim, não existe simplesmente nada nele que eu desaprove. E o que eu mais gosto nele é a determinação, ele luta fielmente por um objetivo e eu também sou assim, quando acredito em algo eu luto com todas minhas forças. Agora é o Rafa. – diz ele, olhando Rafa com um sorriso que é igualmente retribuído pelo brasileiro.

- Seiya, agora no aspecto geral, existe algo na série do Kurumada que você mudaria? Por exemplo, o destino de algum personagem ou até mesmo do próprio Seiya? E se você ainda tem perspectivas futuras sobre essa série original?

Seiya suspira.

- Olha Rafa, falar em mudar é algo muito complicado, como ressaltei anteriormente, e mantenho a mesma opinião, eu não mudaria nada em relação ao Seiya. Agora quanto à cronologia da série, o autor fez uma vasta pesquisa e se empenhou para narrar uma história que ele moldou com carinho em sua cabeça. Então eu respeito suas idéias e não mudaria nada na série original não.

- Nenhuma cena em específico? – insiste Rafa. - Ou acrescentaria algo, como um romance mais a finco, por exemplo? Porque fica subentendido que o Seiya é o terror da mulherada na série, entretanto ele não pega nenhuma.

Todos eles riem novamente, mas é Karinin quem fica mais envergonhada.

- Ai Rafa, você me mata de vergonha.

Mas sorrindo Seiya responde.

- Não se preocupe Karinin. Eu gostei da pergunta e o jeito desinibido do Rafa. Vejam bem, fica mesmo subentendido na série, que o Seiya poderia ter tido três romances, com a Shina - amazona de prata; com a Mino - sua amiga de infância; e com a Saore - a deusa Atena. E ele realmente não pega nenhuma. Mas, faço da minha visão, a mesma que a Dréinha tenta passar em "Os Garotos". O Seiya descartou as possibilidades de envolvimento com a Shina, porque ele sempre a viu como uma guerreira poderosa, aliada, e nada mais. Quanto a Mino, para mim, ela seria a escolha óbvia de Seiya, porque ele tinha desejos de viver no Japão, reencontrar a irmã e se firmar ali. E a pessoa mais próxima dele seria a Mino. E eu acredito que a Saore, é a grande paixão da vida do Seiya, no entanto era como se fosse um amor inalcançável. A série por ser _Shonen_ (13) seu foco principal é as batalhas por isso o autor não desenvolveu esses romances, o que mata de raiva as fãs da série...

- Eu concordo! – interrompeu Karinin, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – Eu fico indignada por não ter tido nenhuma cena de beijo ao longo da série.

Os dois rapazes sorriem sem graça e Seiya continua.

- Eu particularmente, não mudaria o estilo da série original. Seria legal se tivesse uma cena de beijo e "pegação" como a Karinin-chan e as outras meninas que curtem a série, gostariam. – ele olha para o Rafa. – Mas isso seria alterar o estilo do autor, então a resposta continua sendo "não, eu não complementaria nada." Para isso, existem as Fanfic's e em especialmente a fic "Os Garotos".

- A melhor! – complementa Rafa, balançando a cabeça.

- Hai. – concorda o moreno, com um sorriso, já olhando para Karinin que seria a próxima a perguntar.

- Eu novamente. Então Seiya, aproveitando o ensejo, vamos falar da série "Os Garotos" agora. Quais são as suas perspectivas quanto ao futuro do Seiya da Fic? E o que você acha que vai acontecer de bom para ele na história, se ele vai encontrar um par romântico, se a Mino vai voltar ou se a Saore vai entrar na vida dele novamente? E ainda, se você gosta dos temas abordados? E o que você acha do seu personagem agora? Acha que ele fugiu muito ao original ou não?

Seiya sorri, com o bombardeio de pergunta, e responde:

- E eu penso o seguinte, o fato do Seiya ter sido muito destacado na série original fez com que muitos fãs tomassem aversão a ele. E eu sei que muitos escritores de fic's não gostam do Seiya e acabam distorcendo sua imagem. Mas eu sinceramente, não vejo isso nesse enredo, para mim, a autora tenta ser imparcial com todos os personagens, inclusive com àqueles que ela não tem afinidade, se é que existe algum. E a imparcialidade é algo legal, porque ela destaca os demais, não alterando a personalidade de ninguém. Eu acho que o Seiya da fic, seria o mesmo do Kurumada, se ele seguisse o caminho que ela trilhou, fazendo-o no fim das batalhar retornar para o Japão e seguir uma vida comum. Por isso, eu não acho que o Seiya da fic não esteja fugindo ao original, e tem fortes indícios durante a fic que comprovam isso, como por exemplo, o fato dele ser brincalhão, ser louco por futebol, ser muito amigo, ser determinado, não ser muito fã de estudos, comprovado na cena que ele aparece dormindo enquanto a Marin lhe dava aulas. Então acho que ele segue o padrão, e quando esse padrão é quebrado eu tenho orgulho de ter dois fãs que fundaram o QSO (Queremos o Seiya Original) e que me defendem não é verdade?

Os dois não se contem em sorrisos.

- Exatamente! O QSO é um movimento em apoio ao Seiya original!

- E EU Rafa-Choquito que sou o fundador do movimento!

- Sim, sim eu fiquei sabendo, Rafa. E agradeço mesmo sua iniciativa. – disse Seiya estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- E obrigado você também Karinin, por aderir ao movimento. – disse ele, apertando a mão dela também, deixando-a vermelha. - Eu vejo através dos comentários dos dois, o esforço que fazem para a autora da fic continuar me mantendo no padrão, obrigado de verdade.

Os dois sorriem orgulhosos.

- E quanto ao futuro do Seiya da série e de toda a trama, o que você espera Seiya? – pergunta Karinin.

- Você também tinha me perguntando dos temas abordados na série Os Garotos, não é? Então, eu acho muito importante este destaque que a autora dá para conscientização das drogas, da bebida, a conservação da amizade, da família, entre outros assuntos. Gosto também desta misturas de estilos que ela aborda, falando de tudo um pouco, destacando a cultura do nosso país, tornando o enredo bem rico. Quanto as minhas perspectivas em relação ao Seiya, eu digo, não faço a mínima idéia do que vai ocorrer, acho que desta mente pode sair coisas surpreendentes. Mas espero que ele encontre uma garota legal, ou que reate com a Mino ou a Saore e espero mesmo que ele seja um grande jogador de futebol como é o sonho dele, e que se torne motivo de orgulho para o Ikki e para irmã.

- Muito boa sua resposta Seiya.

- Obrigado.

- Agora eu! – pronuncia-se Rafa. – Percebemos dentro da série que o Seiya se tornou muito amigo do Shun, e o Sano nos disse que essa amizade procede na vida real, certo?

Seiya confirma com a cabeça.

- Sim, certíssimo!

- Então Seiya, minha pergunta é, a história está se desenrolando para um romance Yaoi, que vai se tornar daqui a pouco o centro da trama. Minha pergunta é: O Seiya ator, concorda com esse romance? Você acha que dará certo? E se ele foge totalmente aos ideais do Kurumada?

- Eu concordo com o sentimento. Se ele existe e se este é recíproco entre os dois, não tem porque não aceitá-lo. Quanto a dar certo, eu acho que o Shun e o Hyoga ainda vão sofrer muito antes de se encontrarem, mas ele tem tudo para dar certo sim! E acho realmente que não foge aos ideais do Kurumada, porque na própria série original, existiram cenas relacionando o Shun e o Hyoga que deixa uma lacuna bem grande, podendo sim ser preenchida por um romance.

- Cite-nos uma cena dessas então Seiya. – Pede Karinin.

- Vou citar a mais famosa, porque esta cena, além de ter chocado alguns fãs mais conservadores, deixou bem a mostra que existia um sentimento "diferente" entre ambos e que este era recíproco entre eles. Que é a cena das doze casas em que o Shun queima seu cosmo para descongelar o Hyoga quase morto e trazê-lo de volta a vida, quase perdendo a sua. E em seguida, mostra o Hyoga carregando-o nos braços, chorando e dizendo que o Shun conseguira aquecer seu coração. E como diz o velho ditado "para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta".

Karinin ia se pronunciar, mas Rafa entra na frente.

- Karinin me deixa fazer só mais uma pergunta, aproveitando o gancho do assunto.

- Ta Rafa, à vontade.

- Seiya, na Fic existem algumas cenas, em que o Seiya personagem "brinca" com esse lado Yaoi, provocando o Shun com brincadeiras onde ele queria que o Shun treinasse o primeiro beijo com ele, e em outra ele diz que não aceitará dividir o Shun com outro menino, etc... Você acha que existe uma possibilidade do Seiya ter algum sentimento voltado para o lado Yaoi pelo o Shun? É mera brincadeira? E se acontecesse de existir o que você acharia disso?

Seiya sorri um pouco constrangido e coça a cabeça.

- Agora você me pegou, quando estamos gravando, as cenas chegam a ser engraçadas, porque aqui no set às vezes rola o mesmo tipo de brincadeira, onde um agarra o outro, fala que está apaixonado, etc. Eu não acho que exista sentimento de amor do Seiya para com o Shun, pode até haver uma brincadeira com um fundo de atração. Por exemplo, se rolasse um beijo seria porque o Shun é muito bonito e a atração no momento motivou aquilo. Mas acredito também que o Seiya é bem heterossexual, jogador de futebol, já namorou meninas, mas ele é o tipo de hetero que brinca que é gay e se em uma dessas brincadeiras a coisa ficasse séria ele se posicionaria como hetero e reafirmaria tudo como sendo brincadeira. Agora se acontecer do Seiya se tornar Yaoi na história eu como ator aceitaria calado, mas acho que não combinaria com ele.

- O Seiya ator é totalmente hetero? E mesmo assim aceitaria fazer um papel gay?

Agora fora a vez de Rafa olhar para Karinin espantado.

- Acho que ninguém hoje em dia pode se afirmar totalmente hetero, eu digo que, sou até agora, mas não posso falar nada do futuro. – Todos eles riem. – E aceitaria numa boa fazer um papel homossexual sim, como disse agora pouco, se o Seiya da série se tornasse Yaoi eu como ator faria o papel sim, um pouco constrangido mais faria, são experiências que como ator devemos nos prestar.

- Agora vamos passar para etapa de perguntas pessoais... – Diz Karinin sorrindo.

- Já sei a primeira pergunta é: Se eu estou namorando?

Ela sorri confirmando com a cabeça.

- Essa mesmo, como sabia?

- Todos fazem essa pergunta. E a resposta é não estou namorando e sim, estou à procura.

- Jura?! Será que tenho chances? – Brinca ela.

- Brasileira tem todas as chances...

- Assanhada! – Se manifesta Rafa.

A menina apenas olha feio para Rafa, mas logo continua seu questionamento:

- É verdade que você teve um romance com a atriz que fez o papel da Ilda de Asgard?

- Nossa! As notícias correm o mundo mesmo... – Ele sorri. – Saímos algumas vezes, mas não foi nada muito sério.

- Quanto a atriz que interpreta a Saore?

- Ela namorava sério desde o início da série dos cavaleiros e noivou recentemente, com o mesmo cara. Então, tudo que disseram que existiu entre a gente foi boatos.

- E quanto à personagem que fez a Shina e a Mino?

- A Shina já era casada, ainda é. E a Mino é só amizade mesmo.

- Agora a série tem muitas personagens novas e belíssimas, ouvimos as más línguas dizendo, que o viram saindo com a atriz que faz a personagem da Aliah, procede?

Ele ri mais uma vez.

- É saímos sim, mas só na amizade por enquanto.

- Por enquanto heim... – Diz Rafa sorrindo.

- É... Mas agora vou ver se saio com uma brasileira...

- Ai meu Deus...

- Pronto, ela vai ter um ataque do coração... – Brinca Rafa e novos risos se fazem. – Vamos encerrar Karinin?

- Vamos sim... – Diz ela olhando Seiya, não acreditando que o tempo passara tão rápido. - Mas antes de irmos para as rapidinhas, tenho mais algumas perguntas, Seiya me fale um pouco sobre sua família, você é filho único? Tem mais artistas na família, como é seu relacionamento com eles?

- Eu não sou filho único, tenho duas irmãs, a mais velha é professora na Universidade de Tóquio, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha sete anos e foi minha irmã Saiaka quem cuidou de mim. Meu pai trabalha como produtor de cinemas, ele só trabalha com filmes, e quando eu era criança ele me levava muito para os bastidores, por isso que eu quis fazer o curso de teatro. Ele casou-se de novo faz algum tempo, e agora tenho minha madrasta e minha irmãzinha Ehime-chan de quatro anos, minha irmã também já é casada e eu tenho um sobrinho de nove anos, o Fuji-kun e uma sobrinha de dois anos que é muito fofa a Hana-chan.

- Só você mesmo que decidiu ser ator?

- Por enquanto sim, vamos ver quando os outros ficarem mais grandinhos.

- Projetos futuros?

- Por enquanto estamos terminando a Saga de Hades, se cogita uma futura saga de Zeus, nada confirmado ainda. E ainda tenho projetos paralelos que estou desenvolvendo.

- Qual o tipo de personagem e séries que você gostaria de trabalhar agora?

- Estou estudando algumas propostas para filmes e também já tenho algumas para série, eu quero explorar lados que ainda não trabalhei, por exemplo, fazer um vilão, fazer uma comédia, filmes policiais, entre outros.

- Muito bom, agora o Rafa vai fazer as famosas rapidinhas para encerrar.

- Pronto Seiya?

- Claro!

- Então vamos lá, cor?

- Vermelho.

- Paixão?

- Minha família e meu trabalho.

- Aquilo que o dinheiro não compra?

- Dignidade, caráter;

- Uma frase perfeita?

- "Viva a vida adoidado" – Risos.

- Um dia que marcou sua vida?

- Ah, o nascimento da minha irmãzinha e dos meus sobrinhos. O nascimento é sempre um espetáculo marcante.

- Se não fosse ator o que seria?

- Nossa! Essa agora é difícil... Acho que algo relacionado ao esporte, se não fosse jogador de futebol, já que não sou tão bom quanto o Seiya da série, seria professor de Educação Física.

- Casa ou Apartamento?

- Casa.

- Carro ou moto?

- Metrô! Tenho pavor de dirigir! – Eles riem.

- DVD ou cinema?

- Cinema é claro!

- CD ou música ao vivo?

- Música ao vivo.

- Complete a frase com uma palavra: "Eu não vivo sem..."

- Comer? - Novos risos.

- Prato favorito?

- Ah, todos! – Risos novamente.

- Doce ou salgado?

- Os dois.

- Um presente que marcou?

Ele fica pensativo.

- Quando recebi de brincadeira de amigo oculto, um único pé de chinelo, o tenho até hoje... – Risos.

- Gato ou cachorro?

- Rato! Não, é brincadeira, cachorro.

- Um defeito?

- Falar bobeiras demais...

- Uma qualidade?

- Alegria.

- Esporte?

- Futebol.

- Um ídolo?

- Meu pai.

- Deus?

- É crença, é fé.

- Morte?

- É a perda eterna.

- Amor?

- É a sua outra metade, a parte que te completa.

- Muito linda essa sua resposta! Seiya foi muito bom falar com você! – Rafa estende a mão para ele e o cumprimenta. Saiba que eu e a Karinin continuaremos lutando para que o movimento QSO continue firme durante a Fic, desejo a você toda sorte e paz do mundo.

- Eu que agradeço por suas palavras Rafa.

Karinin se levanta com o rosto vermelho e o abraça carinhosamente.

- Não quero ir embora... – Pronuncia-se ela abraçada a ele.

- Não vá oras...

- Ê mulher atirada... Não dê corda não Seiya, ela vai ficar heim.

- Adoraria que ficasse. - diz ele sorrindo. - Vocês poderiam vir comigo e com o Shun dá uma rodada pela cidade depois das gravações... O que acham?

- Perfeitoooooooo! Aceitamos! – grita Karinin empolgada.

- É aceitamos, mas larga ele Karinin, porque o Seiya tem que se despedir dos fãs.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Ela o solta. – Deixe seu recado para os fãs da fic Seiya.

- Bem, - Diz ele olhando para a câmera. - primeiro quero parabenizar a Fic por esse um ano de vida, e que ela continue e ganhando mais alguns anos e mais fãs sempre – Seiya sorri -. E agradecer em nome da autora a Dréinha e dos demais personagens a "audiência". Ela me mandou uma lista de nomes aqui para mandar beijo, espera... – Ele retira o papel de dentro do bolso e começa a ler.

- Deixe-me ver, bem, um beijo especial para o **Virgo**, que foi o primeiro fã da fic a deixar Review, ele escreveu no dia 8 de Julho de 2007 um dia depois de a fic ser lançada, mas infelizmente hoje está desaparecido. Beijo para a **Cardosinha** que foi a segunda a postar comentário, mas também anda sumida. Beijos para a **Miaka** e o **Kimi** (amigos da Karinin que também estão sumidos). Beijos para a própria **Karinin** que começou a revisar a fic... – Ele olha a menina ao lado dele. - Vem cá, você está aqui eu dou o beijo em você pessoalmente.

- Ebaaaa! – Ela se aproxima de Seiya e ele lhe beija na face.

- Obrigada...

- Imagina Seiya. Eu que agradeço... – Diz ela com o rosto vermelho.

- Beijos para o **Dhoko** que é um dos únicos que acompanha desde os primeiros capítulos e permanece até hoje. **Ikki e Dani**, que postou no começo dizendo que leu onze capítulos de uma vez só, mas depois sumiu. Ao **Rafa-Choquito** que começou desde o princípio a acompanhar a fic, mas só passou a postar Reviews depois que passou a betar, depois que a Kairnin saiu... O beijo vai ser pessoalmente também Rafa.

- A corta essa! Aperto de mão já está bom...

- NÃO! – Diz Seiya fechando a cara, aqui diz beijo e vai ser beijo, se ficar com frescura vou dar na boca... – Diz Seiya o abraçando e derrubando-o na grama.

- Karinin socorro! Ele está me atacando!

- Socorro nada, você é um tremendo sortudo... Ô inveja... – Diz ela vermelha, enquanto presenciava a cena de Seiya tentando beijar a boca do Beta-Rafa. Mas este colocara a mão para tampar os lábios, e Seiya beijou em cima das mãos dele.

- Pronto... pronto... Agora posso continuar, mas esse não valeu heim... Antes de ir embora ainda vou roubar um beijo.

Rafa apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto voltava a se sentar, mostrando língua para Karinin que o olhava com um ar assassino.

- Então continuando. Agradecimentos beijos para a **Lua**, a **Fêchan** que escreve fic's lindas também. A **Marycute** que só postou comentário uma única vez, a **Dragonesa** e a **Nathdragonesa**, as irmãs Power que são fãs assíduas da fic. Beijo especial para o **Cello Kennen**, em quem o Shun da fic é baseado, e já está se recuperando do acidente. Ao **Tsukiyami**, que também só postou uma única vez, ao **Matheus**, que emprestou o Spike e dá algumas dicas para a fic. A **Annamya**, que faz comentários carinhosos. Beijos para a **Akane Kyo** que postou uma única vez também. Beijos para o **Luc**, que é o docinho da autora e só postou uma única vez também. Beijos para a **FafiRaposinha** que se tornou uma fã incondicional e sempre faz comentários animados. Beijos para **Layla-angel**, que também foi muito gentil na Reviews. Beijos para o** Leo-Shaka**, que é tímido mas está postando os comentários e também gosta dos Contos extras cronológicos. Beijos para o **Vitor** que postou uma única vez. Para o **Tino** a Dréinha pediu para mandar lambidas, lambidas então, lambidas para você Tino. Beijos para a **Mina June**, a **Kiara Sallkys** e a nova leitora **Princess Adromêda**, a qual a Dréinha pede para mandar uma raja de fogos (?). E ela pediu também para mandar um beijo coletivo a todos que não postam por que são tímidos! Bem beijo coletivo do Seiya e de todos os personagens da fic "Os Garotos", e obrigado por continuarem nos prestigiando!

Ele acena.

- Isso acabou a sessão de agradecimentos! Agora vamos Seiya! – Diz Karinin segurando o braço dele.

Os três acenam para câmera.

- Feliz aniversário de um ano "Os Garotos"! Beijo a todos que nos acompanharam e fiquem de olho, porque logo terá a terceira parte do "Making of dos Bastidores"! Sou Karinin-chan e me despeço muito feliz por esse um ano de fic!

- Eu também agradeço a todos por acompanharem, fiquem de olho que logo voltaremos e da próxima poderemos entrevistar o loiro, o Ikki ou o Shiryu! Afinal quem vocês querem ver por aqui na próxima? Deixem Reviews dando sua resposta. Agora vocês nos dão licença por que antes de voltar para o Brasil, iremos fazer turismo pela cidade acompanhado nada mais nada menos que Seiya! Beijos a todos!

- Beijos e até a próxima! - Grita Karinin que já estava longe, abraçada com Seiya.

- Eles já estão indo Rafa... – Diz o cameraman...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Essa Karinin! Me esperemmmmmmm

-...

Continua...

XXX

_**Obrigado novamente por me acompanharem neste um ano da minha Fic!**_

_**Meu beijo coletivo a todo! **_

_**See you next! **_

_**Dréinha. **_

XXX

**Vocabulário**

1 **Sushi- **bolinhos de arroz com algas e peixe cru; **Sashimi** - peixe cru;

2 **San – **sufixo acrescentado geralmente ao nome de uma pessoa mais velha, dando assim, conotação de respeito; em português poderia ser traduzido, como Senhor Aeda;

3 **Guetás** – chinelos de madeira.

4** Laca - ****Goma-laca** é obtida dos ramos e galhos de várias espécies de árvores da Índia. O material bruto é refinado em diversos graus para diferentes propósitos. As duas variedades disponíveis no mercado são a goma-laca laranja e goma-laca branca ou alvejada. Ambas são solúveis no á verniz, a goma laca seca rapidamente, formando uma película dura, forte e flexível, sendo útil para envernizar pisos e móveis. Se aplicada com pincel, a superfície apresenta um acabamento ligeiramente áspero.

5 **Sukiyaki - **cozido japonês;

6 **Arigato – **obrigado;

7** Ohayoo Gozaimasu:** Bom dia;

8** Hai – **sim;

9** Iie:** Não

10 **Hajimashite – **prazer em conhecê-lo (a);

11 **Yokatta **- expressão de alívio; traduzida como "que bom" , "Estou contente", ou ainda "Graças a Deus!";

12 **Ja ne – **tchau, até mais, até logo, etc;

13** Shonen - ****Shōnen** (do japonês, que significa _garoto_) é um estilo de mangá ou anime direcionado aos jovens do sexo masculino, apesar de poder também interessar a qualquer gênero ou faixa etária. As características mais comuns desse estilo são os enredos humorísticos e as cenas de ação. Muitas histórias dão ênfase à camaradagem entre homens em times, equipes, etc. Também é comum, em algumas histórias, a existência de belas personagens femininas (geralmente com cenas de semi-nudez, mas não em todas) e a perseverança, onde a vitória deve ser alcançada a qualquer custo. O estilo de desenho não tem muitas características próprias, mas geralmente é menos detalhado e luxuoso que o shoujo;


	3. Capítulo 3 Especial de Ano Novo

**Capítulo III**

**Especial de Ano Novo**

A festa de ano novo estava quase no final, já eram quase três da manhã. A comemoração acontecia na mansão do diretor d' Os Garotos, o senhor Soujiro. Do lado de fora, apesar do frio, persistiram uns poucos repórteres, aguardando por um furo, talvez. No entanto, do lado de dentro, após a brincadeira de amigo oculto, "os pés de valsas" se arrastaram para o salão, levando quem podia. Seiya, que era fraco pra bebida, depois de dois copos de champanhe estava falando alto no ouvido da atriz que fazia o papel da Aliah, enquanto rodopiava a menina pelo salão inteiro. E ela, mesmo sem ter ingerido uma gota de álcool já se sentia mais tonta que todos. Mesmo assim estava feliz, sabia que ser cortejada por Seiya, era o destaque que precisava para se manter nas capas das revistas, "merchan gratuito", pensou ela, deixando o sorriso cada vez mais convidativo em seu rosto, jogando os braços para cima dos ombros do moreno.

"É uma pena que os repórteres foram proibidos de entrar na festa", continuou pensativa, mas concluiu que daria um jeito de roubar um beijo do amigo ator na saída, ou não se chamava Aliah Konomotto.

O termômetro da parede da sala marcava quatro graus. O Japão era muito frio nessa época do ano. E a bebida mais convidativa servida, com certeza era o vinho. Tinha de vários estilos e fragrâncias, para todos os gostos, dos mais simples aos mais requintados. Ikki estava em seu momento piadista, fazendo o pessoal rir, contando cenas dos bastidores e fazendo imitações - o que era seu forte, afinal, fizera muito teatro -. Era uma grande roda, onde estavam: a sua atual namorada - a atriz que fazia o papel da Sheena; o seu irmão Shun; o próprio senhor Soujiro e Shiryu, que balançava o recém nascido Koan nos braços, ao lado da mulher, a atriz que fizera o papel de Shunrey no início da série Saint Seiya.

Shunrey por sua vez, trazia no colo, a primeira filha do casal, a pequenina Isis de três anos, que dormia feito um anjinho, após gastar todas suas energias correndo por todo salão da festa. Na roda estava também, a atriz que fazia o papel da doutora Kanagawa, ao lado do marido, o cirurgião dentista Shirei Kazato, e a sua pequena filha de cinco anos, Kamihiro, que também estava dormindo em seu colo. O ator que fazia o papel de Spike ajudava Ikki nas piadas. Os demais, estavam espalhados pelo salão em casais, ou já haviam se retirado, como a atriz e cantora que fazia o papel de Flér, a moça tinha chegado acompanhada do namorado, o ator que fizera o papel do guerreiro deus Haguen na fase de Asgard, mas os dois já tinham ido embora.

Shun encheu sua taça de vinho e saiu da roda de fininho. Havia adquirido o péssimo hábito de fumar, por causa da participação que fizera em um filme algum tempo atrás, antes de começar fazer Os Garotos. E agora, de vez em quando à vontade lhe falava mais alto e ele tinha que pelo menos dar uma tragada. Assim, rumou sozinho na direção da saída. Antes de atravessar a porta que levava ao Jardim, olhou seu rosto vermelho no vidro embaçado, era por causa do frio e do vinho. Tinha que parar de beber por àquela noite, memorizou. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos cálices ingerira, e a tontura ao ficar de pé comprovara que não foram poucos. Ajeitou o casaco de lã pesado que vestia e abriu a porta sorrateiramente, saindo rápido, antes que o frio entrasse denunciando sua debandada do grupo de piadas.

Ao chegar do lado de fora encolheu os ombros, sentindo os músculos enrijecerem por causa da rajada de ar frio e condensado. Parecia o inverno mais rigoroso de Tókio. Havia nevado o dia inteiro e o frio na madrugada era arrebatador, devia está pelo menos uns vinte graus abaixo de zero.

Shun caminhou até à amurada do jardim, retirou as luvas, deixando o copo de vinho em uma das mesinhas do lugar. Na primavera aquele local deveria servir para um lanche rápido em pé, como tomar suco e comer um sanduíche. A casa do senhor Soujiro era muito bonita, admirou ele, olhando em sua volta. Soprou as mãos, tentando mantê-las aquecidas, procurou o isqueiro em um dos bolsos e a caixa de cigarros no outro, uniu os dois ao encontrá-los, sorrindo com o crepitar da chama azulada do isqueiro que se apagara rapidamente por causa das rajadas inoportunas de vento gelado. Colocou o cigarro na boca e tragou, lembrou-se por um acaso de Alexei e sorriu. Sim, aquela época do ano sempre lembrava o russo. Lembrou-se também de quando viajaram para gravar a série de Asgard, ainda no começo dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Conhecera a mãe do loiro, e suas irmãs, todas tão lindas. Sorriu mais ainda ao lembrar-se da mais jovem, Vivian, parecia muito com o Hyoga, mas tinha um jeito mais meigo, sempre agarrado ao irmão. Sentiu as bochechas corarem, e suspirou mais uma vez, tirando o cigarro da boca. Sim, precisava arrumar uma nova namorada, pensou. Estava começando a enlouquecer, ficar sozinho não era bem da sua natureza, sempre estivera com alguém e agora parecia ser o tempo maior que estava sem ninguém.

Mas arrumar uma namorada comum, era complicado. Primeiro, porque esta, quase nunca compreendia seus horários loucos, por mais que dissesse que tentaria compreender. Já havia tentado umas cinco vezes, com cinco garotas diferentes e todas terminaram dizendo que para ele, Shun, o trabalho era mais importante que o namoro. Depois tentou namorar três do meio artístico, uma modelo, Ayume. Depois a garota que fizera o papel de Misa na série Death Note, sorriu ao lembrar-se. O caso com ela foi drástico. Seu rosto se enrijeceu só de se lembrar das crises de ciúmes histéricas que a garota tinha, e ela mesma acabou trocando-o pelo garoto que faz o papel principal da série Bleach, nem tentou lembrar-se do nome dele no momento. Em seguida, tentou com a atriz que fez o papel da Mutsumi Otohime da série Love Hina. E esta então? Muito temperamental.

O ator coçou a cabeça. Havia fechado a porta de vidro e agora só conseguia ouvir sons abafados de risos e conversas do lado de dentro. Sorriu novamente após dar outra tragada e concluiu, gostava de mulheres do tipo fatal, e não sabia por quê. Por mais que tivesse cara de bonzinho gostava mesmo era de ser dominado. Mas já iria fazer um ano que estava sem ninguém, se não fosse o pequeno rolo que teve com a Kalya bem no início da série, poderia dizer que estava dando jus ao seu signo, virgem. Voltou a tragar, soltando a fumaça no ar.

O trabalho estava ocupando todo seu tempo, não imaginava ser um dos principais nessa nova remodelagem da série, e nem que ela fosse fazer tanto sucesso. Mas o que achava mais engraçado era a torcida que se seguia em torno do seu personagem e do Alexei. Alargou mais o sorriso ao lembrar-se dos comentários que a autora enviou para ele por e-mail, ainda complementando:

"_Muitas fãs morrem de pena do Hyoga e se enchem de raiva por Shun não perceber o amor dele..."_– sentiu a vontade de rir aumentar.

- Eu sou um bobo mesmo... – sussurrou pra si mesmo. - como consigo pensar em trabalho em plena festa de ano novo?

Por uma acaso avistou Alexei saindo pelo outro extremo da casa, ergueu o braço para chamá-lo e compartilharem das idéias bobas, quando viu o seu acompanhante saindo em seu encalço. Shun abaixou o braço no mesmo instante e ficou sério. Os dois pareciam estar brigando. Shun viu Alexei tentando fechar a porta, pedir que o rapaz abaixasse o tom, fazendo gestos com as mãos. Apesar da distância conseguia ouvir o garoto falando alto, alto não, ele estava gritando. Sentiu algo estranho, o rosto queimar, era vergonha. A discussão estava abrasiva, sabia que o namoro dos dois era recém. Hyoga conhecera Sano em uma premier, o rapaz fizera vários filmes gays.

Não conseguia imaginar como Hyoga aceitara o namoro. Afinal o loiro sempre fora muito reservado e zeloso quanto sua imagem. E àquele rapaz parecia não se importar com escândalos. Ouviu um tapa estridente. Shun arregalou os olhos e viu o menino sair correndo em direção ao estacionamento. Hyoga estava com a mão no rosto. E dali de onde assistia tudo, teve a impressão que Hyoga pensara em segui-lo, pois deu um passo a frente, mas logo, se deteve. Talvez as luzes na rua mostrassem que ainda havia repórteres por perto, o que seria um prato cheio para uma manchete de capa. O loiro crispou os punhos, deixou a cabeça pender para o queixo e se manteve no mesmo lugar por algum tempo.

Shun pensou duas vezes. Será que era prudente ir até lá e dar uma palavra de conforto ao amigo? Ou será que ele precisava ficar sozinho? Viu Hyoga voltar seus olhos para o vidro da porta, olhando para dentro da casa, e em seguida, virar-se bruscamente para o lado oposto e andar rapidamente, provavelmente rumando para os fundos da residência. Era certo, não queria entrar de novo no recinto caloroso, e ter que responder possíveis questionamentos, como por exemplo, onde ele havia perdido o namorado?

Hyoga desaparecera rapidamente e enfim piscou. Sentindo a brasa do cigarro queimando sua pele. Soltou o toco no chão, e sentiu uma dor incômoda lhe cutucar a testa. Precisava de mais vinho, pensou, indo até a porta. E por sorte, não precisou entrar, a garrafa que o garçom deixara na mesa do canto da sala, ainda estava lá, quase intacta, pegou outra taça, foi até aonde havia deixado a sua e a entornou garganta abaixo em um único gole. Novamente a tontura. "Ah! Que se danasse!" pensou. Iria fazer companhia para Hyoga e tentar alegrá-lo! Afinal, era ano novo. E os dois estavam sozinhos.

E pensando assim, caminhou com cautela, na mesma direção que o loiro havia tomado. O jardim da casa era denso naquela região, e algumas árvores frondosas formavam paredes que dificultava o acesso. Mas conseguiu chegar ao fundo do terreno. Ali havia uma pequena fonte na parede, de onde jorrava água da cabeça de um leão. Hyoga estava sentado na mureta da fonte, olhando para os próprios joelhos, parecia rodopiar algo entre os dedos. Shun tentou sair da moita sem ser notado, mas um arbusto insistira em agarrar seu pé e acabou tombando no chão cheio de neve.

Hyoga sobressaltou ao ouvir a queda, sentindo o coração disparar. Havia levado um susto, recolocou o relógio no pulso. Apesar da madrugada escura, as luzes que vinham da casa e dos postes altos da rua deixavam aquele lugar bem iluminado. E pelos cabelos claros, e o casaco grosso de pêlos, sabia de quem se tratava, era Shun. Primeiro aproximou-se preocupado. Tentando pegar em seu braço e ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Shun, você está bem? – perguntou realmente preocupado.

- Não, não quebrou nada... – respondeu o amigo, deixando a voz mais mole do que a bebida provocara.

- Certeza?

- Certifique-se você... – disse ele, empurrando as duas taças que estavam em uma das mãos e a garrafa que estava na outra.

- Está se referindo a bebida, Shun? – perguntou Hyoga deixando um tom irritado ganhar sua voz. – Estou perguntando de você... – alteou a voz ele, tirando os vidros da mão dele, e segurando em seu antebraço, forçando-o a se levantar.

Mas sua irritação passou, e acabou rindo, ao ver Shun com o rosto cheio de flocos de neves, terra, e algumas folhas, tudo colado em seu rosto de porcelana.

- Desculpe Shun, mas você está engraçado... – disse o loiro, levando a mão até o rosto dele tentando limpá-lo. – o que veio fazer aqui?

- Estava te procurando pra gente brindar...

O semblante de Hyoga se fechou e ele olhou para Shun seriamente. O que fez o menino de repente se arrepender da aproximação. Será que ele queria mesmo companhia naquele momento? Tremeu, hesitando. Mas um sorriso singelo no rosto ríspido do loiro fez o tremor todo desaparecer. Hyoga o guiou até onde estava sentado, fazendo-o sentar, servindo-lhe o vinho e depois se servindo também, deixando a garrafa no chão.

- E o que iremos brindar? – perguntou o loiro, com um olhar brilhante, como se estivesse forçando para manter-se ameno.

- Ao... – Shun quis oscilar, mas suspirou profundamente e prosseguiu. – ao ano novo, claro! – disse, tentando fazer sua melhor voz de bêbado. - Ao sucesso da fic! Aos fãs de Shun e Hyoga! Principalmente a eles, os fãs! Afinal são eles... quem nos fazem ganhar melhor...

Hyoga sorriu com mais vontade, um sorriso mais espontâneo. O que encorajou Shun a prosseguir.

- Calma tem mais! A Dréinha, que ela continue enrolando essa história e assim permaneceremos por mais tempo na fic... A... ao... ao... a minha cachorrinha a Charlene, que vai ter filhotinhos...

- Shun o nome do seu cachorro é Kito! E ele não pode ter filhotes.

- É verdade?

- Você está bêbado. – riu ele.

- Mas pelo menos você está rindo... – sorriu sincero.

Hyoga suspirou, ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto. E levou a mão que não estava ocupada com a taça até o ombro de Shun, puxando-o para um abraço.

Shun, ao ser abraçado, viu o vinho da sua taça balançar e tingir o carpete branco da neve, de gotas vermelhas, tão parecida com gotas de sangue. Aumentou o sorriso frente àquela assimilação estranha e sentiu mais uma vez, aquela confusão perturbadora voltar a sua cabeça, ao pensar em Hyoga. Era bom sentir o calor dos braços dele. Mas não era gay, tinha certeza disso. Seu ouvido estava encostado no peito dele, e conseguia ouvir claramente o coração do loiro, bater mais ritmado, ouviu também Hyoga fungar, como se quisesse segurar a vontade de chorar. Suspirou.

- Se quiser chorar, eu não vou contar a ninguém... – disse abafado, com o rosto tampado no casaco de couro que o loiro usava.

Shun sentiu Hyoga rir, tanto que o peito dele agora sacolejava.

- Meu vinho está transbordando...

- Desculpe... – ele o desvencilhou do abraço e tocou sua taça com a de Shun. – Tim! Tim!

- Tim! Tim! – respondeu Shun sorrindo também. Sem deixar de perceber que os olhos dele estavam marejados. - Não se preocupe Hyoga, ele volta...

Hyoga encarou Shun. Agora suas palavras pareciam sóbrias. Sorriu novamente.

- Estou bem, é sério. Você ouviu nossa briga? – perguntou, em um tom mais constrangido.

- Na verdade, só vi, porque estava tentando fumar ali fora. Mas, eu não ouvi muito bem.

- Desculpe?

- E por quê?

- Ah, não sei... – Shun percebeu que Hyoga parecia um pouco confuso.

- Eu já falei, não se preocupe! – Shun colocou as mãos no ombro de Hyoga, após dar um gole no vinho. – discussões, são sempre discussões. Mas depois os dois se acertam...

- Eu acho que não.

- Não me diga que o relacionamento já esfriou?

- Talvez.

- Por quê?

- Ciúmes... Sempre os ciúmes. – suspirou o loiro, mais uma vez.

- Da sua parte ou da dele?

- Da nossa. Eu com o trabalho dele, ele com o meu. – sorriu debochado. – Irônico não? Não consigo entender por que não conseguimos aceitar tão bem, que nossos trabalhos são apenas trabalhos.

Shun sentiu algo estranho, doer no seu peito.

- Eu não tive haver com essa discussão não é? Digo, por você falar trabalho, e eu relaciono...

- Ele tem ciúmes de você sim Shun. Meu outro namorado também tinha. Acho que todos eles sempre vão ter. E se o Sano voltasse agora... eu estaria ferrado!

- Você acha que corre esse risco dele voltar? Quer que eu saia? – perguntou Shun, com uma voz verdadeiramente preocupada.

Novamente Hyoga riu, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não faz diferença mais Shun. Eu também tenho ciúmes do trabalho do Sano, jogo na cara dele que é pior que o meu porque ele se deita com outro, transa com outro, e... – Hyoga suspirou. – Acho que vou ficar sozinho por um tempo. Afinal, e e você uma hora chegaremos nesse ponto na estória também e ele já me jogou isso na cara. Então... – Hyoga suspirou novamente.

Shun engoliu em seco, agora com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

"Chegaremos a esse ponto?", pensou assustado. "Transar? Ele está falando que iremos transar?". Achou àquilo estranho, ou ele havia bebido de mais, ou Hyoga estava ficando louco?! Eles iriam fingir que transavam e não... – sacudiu a cabeça violentamente. – não era o momento para pensar naquilo.

- Shun? Daijoubu? (1) – perguntou o loiro, preocupado com a expressão séria que Shun fazia.  
- Sim, estou bem. Eu também estou sozinho, mas não posso me manter assim, afinal preciso daquilo sabe? Fazer o _nheco nheco ! _

Hyoga desencadeou a rir.

- Ah Shun! Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir agora...

O menino ficou vermelho e esfregou o nariz.

- Mas eu estou falando sério.

De repente, Hyoga segurou a mão de Shun e a puxou para si.

- Casa comigo?

- De novo? – perguntou instantaneamente, deixando o rubor tingir sua face de um vermelho escarlate.

- Shun, porque "de novo"? Não nos casamos ainda... – perguntou, aderindo a brincadeira.

- Não?

Novamente Hyoga sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. – sussurrou, confirmando.

- Ah, então eu caso. – assentiu ele, sorrindo. .

Hyoga novamente o puxou pelo punho, para um abraço. O loiro era bem mais forte. Shun sempre se sentia o bonequinho nos braços dele. Lembrou-se que ele já lhe pegara no colo uma vez. Brincavam muito pouco, mais brincavam. Shun correspondeu seu abraço.

- Mas...

Hyoga parou, após ouvir o "mas" de Shun. Mas sua mente vagou. Ainda mantendo-se abraçado a ele. Adorava sentir o odor bom que ele tinha. Shun era assim, sempre muito cheiroso. Sua pele exalava aquele aroma gostoso e infantil, de bebê acabado de tomar banho e passado no talco.

E de repente, lembrou-se da vez que se declarara para ele, quando a série Saint Seiya original fora cancelada. Após o término da filmagem da batalha de Posseidon. Ainda havia uma fase a ser gravada, mas um problema entre autor e produtora, fizera parar a produção.

Não havia escolhido um bom momento para fazer àquela declaração. Shun estava deprimido, pois a fase que haviam cancelado, seria justamente, a mais importante da sua carreira. Afinal, seria a fase de Hades, onde ele receberia destaque, pois interpretaria o deus do mundo inferior, o antagonista principal. Mas graças, àquelas brigas entre as produtoras foi tudo encerrado. Naquele momento, o loiro realmente achou que jamais se veriam de novo, e então pensou que àquela era à hora certa. Mas como fora tolo. Sentiu seu rosto arder, só de se lembrar do momento. Shun, apesar da aparência frágil, fora suficientemente maduro, para entender àquela declaração, e renegar convictamente seus sentimentos.

Naquele dia dissera tudo que sentia em relação a ele. Que o queria muito mais que amigo. E que sentia por ele um amor de verdade. Fora sincero em cada palavra. E sofrera muito, com àquela recusa, pois ostentara a idéia de que Shun também sentia o mesmo por ele. Pura ilusão. O ingênuo havia sido ele, em confundir a amizade que tinham. E até hoje se sentia envergonhado por ter se declarado, mas no fundo, aliviado.

Shun, apesar da recusa de seus sentimentos e do pedido de se tornarem algo mais que amigos, não o repudiará. Ao contrário, o tratara com muita doçura. Na verdade Hyoga nunca havia levado um fora tão delicadamente como levou de Shun. E depois do menino ter lhe afirmado que não tinha intenção nenhuma de "nadar" contra correnteza, os dois fizeram um trato de manter a amizade. Shun ainda prometeu respeitar o que ele sentia.

E foi assim, até quando voltaram a se ver, depois de algum tempo, quando decidiram retomar a série e a batalha de Hades. Shun o cumprimentara como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Mesmo assim, sabia que ele se lembrava de tudo muito bem. Assim, como ele mesmo, nunca conseguiu apagar tal episódio da cabeça.

E apesar de tentar e esforçar-se, para esmigalhar dentro de si o que sentia por Shun, não teve sucesso. Mas não deixava de tentá-lo, o que o irritava é claro. Na verdade, a paixão dele por Shun acendera-se novamente, no momento em que foram chamados para fazerem juntos, essa nova série... Os Garotos. E o loiro tinha consciência, que só interpretava tão bem, porque no fundo, o que expunha ali, para todos verem, como se fosse sua melhor interpretação, se tratava na verdade, da mais pura realidade. E acreditava também que no fundo, Shun estava ciente que sua paixão por ele apenas amenizara, mas não desaparecera.

Afinal, quem consegue passar uma borracha em cima de um amor assim tão transcendente e verdadeiro? Amar Shun era um sentimento doce, bom, arrebatador e incontrolável. E se ele era feliz ao lado daquelas mulheres, Hyoga também se sentia feliz. E não culpava Sano, por sentir tanto ciúmes. Porque ele mesmo, não conseguia apagar Shun de dentro de si.

- "Mas" o quê Shun? – sussurrou, apertando o menino em seus braços e afagando seus cabelos. Inspirando brevemente aquele perfume delicioso que o entorpecia em cena e fora dela.

Shun havia se perdido no abraço, piscou. Na verdade a bebedeira o fizera lembrar do dia em que Hyoga se declarara para ele. Ainda eram tão crianças. Levou aquilo até como uma brincadeira. Mas o coração dele palpitando fervoroso daquele jeito naquele instante o fizera oscilar. "Esse Alexei! Ainda sente algo por mim?"

- Eu ia dizer que quero uma cerimônia de casamento simples, sem vestido de noi- noiva... hic! – soluçou, voltando a falar com a voz mole.

Hyoga gargalhou gostosamente e soltou-se dele. Agora mantendo apenas as mãos em concha segurando o rosto de Shun. O menino sentiu um frio aturdido invadir o estômago e apesar da temperatura fora do normal do lado de fora, sentia o rosto queimando.  
- Vai ser como você quiser...

Shun riu. Por algum motivo lembrou-se dos beijos falsos que trocaram, quando ele interpretara o Ken. Naquele momento não era ele, sentiu-se tão à vontade em se fazer tão escrachado naquele papel debochado do Ken. Até sentiu prazer em dar àqueles beijos. Àqueles beijos, ralos... foram tão... Sem sentido, sem graça, cinematográficos, quis enganar sua cabeça. Suspirou, porque estava pensando naquilo?

- Hyoga... - Shun paralisou seus olhos no olhar azul-céu do loiro, o que fez Hyoga se sobressaltar e prender a respiração.

- Hai? (2)

- Se eu te pedir uma coisa, você não vai me... me... me chamar de louco?

- Se pedir para eu dançar pelado nesse frio, eu vou chamar sim.

Novamente eles riram.

- Não... – Shun agora falava com o olhar disperso. - Eu nunca passei a virada do ano sozinho, dizem que dá má sorte. Você passa o ano inteiro sem ninguém. E eu sempre estou com alguém e a gente se beija na vira... virada... Sabe... lance de sorte... superstição, essas coisas.

- Sei. – respondeu Hyoga, automático.

- Então você quer?

Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Não, não podia estar entendendo o que estava entendendo.

- Shun, está me pedindo um beijo?

- É.... Mas... – exasperou-se. – A gente já fez isso em cena, então acho que não é nada fora do comum assim e...

Hyoga já estava com o rosto muito próximo do dele.

- Achei que esse dia chegaria apenas quando fossemos encenar o primeiro beijo na fic.  
- Mas a fic, é a fic, e o que estou te pedindo agora é... pra ser de verdade. Vai ser um beijo... gay, de verdade.

Hyoga riu ao ouvir a palavra "gay", e não conseguiu mais parar.

- O que foi?

- Não precisava enfatizar que é um beijo gay.

- Mas não é? Somos dois sacu... sacudos hic! Se beijando...

- Shun, esqueça. Você está bêbado. Não sabe o que está pedindo.

- E desde quando você se tornou tão certinho? Vive me azucrinando com a porcaria desse sentimento! Me esfregando na cara o que sente! Me incomodando! Agora que estou lhe dando uma chance, você vai se fantasiar de bom moço, que nunca se aproveitou da bebedeira de alguém, pra beijar na boca?! Não seja bundão... hic! – disse ele, ainda com sua voz bêbada soluçante.

O loiro ficou sério. Então era isso. Era o momento. Juntou as duas mãos na nuca de Shun e o puxou bruscamente aproximando seus lábios do dele, arfou e parou a alguns centímetros dos lábios rosados. Shun havia fechado os olhos e esperava com a boca entregue. O rosto vermelho, as pálpebras trêmulas, esperando, abriu um olho, depois outro. O que tinha feito ele parar afinal?

- Repórteres. - Hyoga teve a certeza de ter visto um flash.

- O que foi?

- Eu acho que vi um flash, pode ter repórteres nos filmando.

- Ah... isso? – decepcionou-se. – Conseguiram entrar?

- Não sei.

Shun abriu os olhos totalmente, novamente parecia sóbrio. Levantou-se.

-Vamos entrar então, você está melhor não está?

- Melhor... Mas e o...

- Brochei.

- E a superstição?

- Ah! Acho que eu preciso ficar um ano sozinho mesmo, pra pensar... – sussurrou as duas últimas palavras. Levantando-se meio manco indo em direção a parte densa do jardim novamente.

Hyoga sorriu. Então se os dois se beijassem. A coisa poderia ser diferente, quem sabe ao invés dele passar o ano com uma garota. Quem sabe não perceberia que é mais atrativo, passar com... O Garoto...

- Shun, espere!

O menino já estava enroscando-se novamente em um arbusto quando sentiu a mão do loiro segurar a sua e o puxar para si abraçando-o pela cintura. Arregalou seus lindos olhos verdes e prendeu a respiração, ouvindo Hyoga pronunciar:

- Feliz 2009!

Alexei inflou o peito e colou seus lábios de forma frenética aos lábios de Shun. Sentindo uma louca euforia invadir seu corpo, ao se deliciar com a maciez daqueles lábios. Mesmo de olhos fechados, pôde sentir os flashes disparando em todos os lados. Havia mesmo algum repórter escondido, esperando a manchete inicial do ano. Mas já não se importava. Que se explodisse sua imagem! O que ele queria mesmo, era provar daquela boca, saciar aquela sede de muitos anos.

E estava satisfeito, pois, os lábios de Shun eram doces... Sua saliva invadia a boca dele, forçou sua língua e sentiu a permissão, estavam entrelaçando as línguas, arfando pelo nariz. Sentiu as mãos de Shun subirem para o seu pescoço. Sim, ele estava correspondendo. Pelo menos, naquele momento estava.

Shun fora pego de surpresa, não acreditava que estava nos braços de um homem, beijando-o após a passagem do ano. Sentiu o coração frenético, será que a história da ficção estava se repetindo na vida real? Seria muita coincidência... Fechou os olhos firmemente e abraçou o pescoço de Hyoga, entregando-se, e deixando-se envolver por seus lábios. No fim, era um beijo. E a boca dele era incrivelmente deliciosa...

-...

Fim?  
Vocês é que pensam! Continua...

XXX

Feliz 2009! \o/

Owwwwwwwwwww God!

Queria ter feito esse especial para o ano novo, mas enfim. Minha vida corrida não me permite regalias e nem divertimento extra. Então consegui só agora. E enquanto, o esperado momento entre esses dois não chega na fic. Antecipei aqui um pouco nos bastidores. Acho que a maioria que acompanha. Já imaginava que rolava algo de estranho aí entre os atores. Esta aí a conclusão.

Espero que gostem.

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next!

XXX

**Vocabulário**

1 Daijoubu ou Daijoubu ka? – Você está bem?

2 Hai – sim;


	4. Capítulo 4 Especial 2ª Temporada I

**Capítulo IV**

**Especial Segunda Temporada**

**Parte I - As Garotas**

- Desembarcaram agora pouco no aeroporto do Santos Dumont aqui no Rio de Janeiro, os cinco atores principais da série Os Garotos. Os cinco atores residem atualmente no Japão, aonde gravam a série. A visita ao Brasil é para a divulgação do segundo ano da temporada da série que acontecerá ainda neste mês de maio. Houve tumulto para conter as fãs, que fecharam o saguão principal do Aeroporto, como mostra a repórter Viviane Vastos, é com você Viviane.

- Sandra, os cinco rapazes que compõe os protagonistas principais da série Os Garotos, chegaram hoje no Santos Dumont por volta das dez horas da manhã. Os cinco jovens que formam o elenco de protagonista do seriado são: Ikki Amamya Carter, com 27 anos; o irmão mais novo dele, Shun Amamya Carter, com 22 anos; Seiya Mamory com 23 anos; Alexei Hyoga Shineder, com 27 anos e o chinês Shiryu Wang com 26 anos. Também veio acompanhando-os, o diretor da série, Soujiro Segawa Setta. Os cinco rapazes, na adolescência, fizeram parte do elenco da série de grande sucesso no mundo todo: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Saint Seiya no original, de Massami Kurumada, e produzida pelo Toei Animation. A série foi uma febre mundial, e alavancou centenas de fãs, verdadeiros adoradores, por onde passou ao longo desses anos. E os fãs fiéis, vieram receber os cinco jovens, que tiveram que sair do Aeroporto, escoltados pela Policia Militar. Do lado de fora e do lado de dentro do aeroporto, ainda há muita movimentação de fãs carregando faixas e fantasiados. Mas apesar do tumulto eles conseguiram sair do Aeroporto e seguiram para o Copacabana Palace, onde ficaram hospedados nesses dois dias de visita ao Brasil. E é onde está também, a maior concentração de fãs.

No vídeo, enquanto a repórter falava, era exibida a gravação da saída dos atores do Aeroporto e da chegada tumultuada no Hotel. Mostrou também o aglomerado de fãs, juntando-se em torno deles, gritando e tentando se aproximar. Enquanto com cuidado, os policiais que os escoltavam, tentavam abrir espaço para os mesmos entrarem no Hotel.

- E apesar do tumulto, Sandra. Os jovens foram muito simpáticos, acenaram o tempo todo, tiraram fotos com algumas fãs que furaram o bloqueio policial e deram autógrafos. O motivo da visita ao Brasil é bem simples: a autora que escreve a atual série do grupo, Os Garotos, é brasileira, se chama Dréia-chan. Sendo assim, a maior parte dos fãs do seriado, são brasileiros. E foi um pedido da própria autora que os meninos fizessem a divulgação do lançamento do segundo ano do seriado, aqui no Rio, aproveitando também a visita, para conhecer os fãs brasileiros.

- Viviane, só um minuto. Você conseguiu falar com algum deles?

- Não Sandra, infelizmente eles não falaram com a imprensa ainda. Pois, de acordo com assessora de imprensa dos meninos aqui no Brasil, Michelle Fragroso, eles têm uma coletiva marcada para amanhã às dez horas da manhã, onde irão responder toda a imprensa interessada. E em seguida, eles irão conhecer cinco fãs, ganhadoras de um sorteio, que irão passar o dia de amanhã com eles. A visita pelo que tudo informa, será bem rápida, eles devem conhecer os principais pontos do Rio, como o pão de Açúcar, o Cristo Redentor e a praia de Copacabana, aqui na frente, e devem retornar para o Japão no domingo de manhã. Sandra, é com você.

- Obrigado, Viviane. Mais informações nos nossos tele-jornais ou nas Notícias da Hora. Tenham uma boa tarde.

Assim que as letras começam a correr o televisor, Naluza, uma tradicional carioca, trocara de canal rapidamente, procurando mais notícias sobre a chegada dos seus ídolos. No entanto, ela se detém ao ouvir seu celular tocando.

- Onde que eu larguei você? – perguntou ela, procurando o aparelho pelo quarto, e o encontrando embaixo do travesseiro. Ela sorri, ao ver o nome que aparecia no visor. – eu sabia... – diz ela sorrindo, e atendendo. - Ziiiiiiiiiiiii! Ruiva! Você viu? Eles chegaram!

- Amiga, eu vi! – falou a voz, do outro lado do telefone. - E estou trêmula! Já estou no Aeroporto de Guarulhos, embarco daqui a meia hora. Mas estou estagnada na frente da televisão, acabei de ver o noticiário. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Naluza! Eu não acredito que iremos conhecê-los pessoalmente! Eu estou tão nervosa. – ao gritar, um grupo de pessoas que estavam saindo da praça da alimentação do Aeroporto, olham àquela jovem de cabelos vermelhos brilhante, com estranheza. Mas a paulistana estava entusiasmada demais, para perceber os olhares desconfiados a sua volta.

- Ai Zi, meu coração está quase saindo pela boca. Estou tão emocionado que sinto um gelo no estômago toda vez que penso que vou ficar frente a frente com o Shiryu. E você viu como eles estão lindos? Viu o cabelo do Shiryu?

- Ai, amiga! Vi tão pouco, tinha uns cabeçudos na minha frente. E o Ikki, você conseguiu ver como ele é?

- Ele apareceu tão pouco, estavam todos de óculos escuros! Foi muito rápido, mas parece que são lindos!

- Ainnn! Eu nem acredito, estou tão contente.

- Você está sozinha aí?

- Meu namorado foi no banheiro e pensa, ele está com àquela cara, meio que discutimos ontem na hora que eu estava aprontando as malas.

- Ai, Zi, ele está com ciúmes? Achei que ele tivesse entendido.

- Homens, amiga! Sabe como são? Depois te explico melhor, tenho que desligar, o painel anunciando meu vôo acabou de se iluminar. Você vai que horas para o Copacabana Palace?

- A equipe organizadora do concurso disse que passa agora a tarde pra me pegar. Por volta das quinze horas.

- É o mesmo horário que está previsto para o meu vôo chegar, então vamos nos ver logo!

- Vamos sim, logo todas "As Garotas!" estarão reunidas.

- Ai, amiga, que máximo! Não vejo a hora de ver vocês também! Beijos!

- Beijos, Zi. – Naluza desliga o aparelho, e suspira, olhando para a televisão, e aumentando o volume, ao perceber que começava outra reportagem sobre a chegada dos Garotos, em outro canal. - Shy... eu nem acredito. Parece um sonho.

XXX

Enquanto isso, em Uberlândia.

O irmão de Kami levou às mãos nos óculos, ajeitando-os no rosto, após terminar de ver o noticiário. Quando viu a irmã entrar na sala, arrastando sua mala cor de rosa, com dificuldade.

- Então é para isso que quer ir para São Paulo, Tampinha? – perguntou o menino, apontando pra televisão.

O menino leva um pisão no pé, o que fez lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos.

- Se me chamar de "Tampinha" de novo vai levar um soco no nariz. – reclamou ela. - E não é para São Paulo que eu vou, é para o Rio de Janeiro! Será que você é surdo, não ouviu a reportagem?

- São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro é tudo o maior tumulto, mesmo... – disse ele, limpando as lágrimas e segurando o pé dolorido. – Isso vai demorar sarar! Sua monstrenga!

- Porque você não volta logo para o Japão, tinha que vir nos visitar logo agora?

- E porque você não ganhou um concurso decente que possa nos render algum dinheiro como o Big Brother Brasil?

A irmã caçula olhou de cara feia, para o seu irmão mais velho no alto.

- Eu odeio, reality shows! E você sabe muito bem disso! Então se vai abrir a boca para fazer algum protesto, onii-san (1), argumente com algo interessante.

- Parem, vocês dois. – pediu a mãe de Kami, entrando na sala, e entregando as passagens nas mãos da filha. – Guarde-as em sua bolsa, querida, ou irá perdê-las.

- Isso, monstrenga, guarde bem ou senão você não verá àqueles cinco horrorosos!

- Invejoso.

- Inveja, eu? Eu moro no Japão, imoto (2) eu poderia vê-los a hora que quisesse, pena que eu não quero, não é verdade? – sorri ele, enquanto sorria para a fúria que nascia nos olhos de Kami.

- Damare.(3)

- Vem fazer eu calar. – instigou o irmão.

- Kami, temos que chegar ao Aeroporto em trinta minutos ou avião vai sair sem você! Meu filho, pare de implicar com sua irmã e a ajude colocando a mala no carro.

- Humf! Ainda eu tenho que ajudá-la. – reclama ele, pegando a mala que estava realmente muito pesada. – Hei, você quanto tempo vai durar essa visita, a vida toda?

- Mãe eu não posso perder o avião! Por todos os deuses de todos os animes! Vamos logo! – puxou ela a mão da mãe, ignorando o comentário do irmão.

E saíram desesperadas, após colocar todas as coisas no carro e se despedirem.

- Ja ne (4)! Tampinha! – disse o irmão, acenando para o carro. - Vou deixar a porta do seu quarto aberta para que o Reck, a Tati e os seis filhotes, façam a festa na sua cama. – gargalhou o menino.

- Faça isso e cave sua própria cova.

A mãe suspirou.

- Vocês não têm jeito!

XXX

De volta ao Rio de Janeiro.

- Anna, precisamos conversar sobre isso! – esbravejo a mãe da menina, que não lhe deu ouvidos. - Quer parar de digitar na droga desse Notebook e me ouvir?

A menina de olhos claros parou e fitou a mãe, que estava vestida com um jaleco de enfermeira.

- Você viu àquele tumulto?

- Mãe, a senhora já concordou. Não tem mais como voltar atrás.

- Anna! Onde eu estava com a cabeça em aceitar que você participasse de algo desse tipo? Você viu àquele alvoroço? Você poderá ser esmagada por àquela gente. – se desesperou a mãe de Anna, após ter visto a reportagem.

- Mãe, nós vamos ver eles dentro do Hotel, estaremos seguras lá dentro.

- Você só tem quinze anos, Anna! Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha! E acabar sendo arrastada por àquela multidão.

- Mãe, a Neuza vai me acompanhar. E ainda tem as outras fãs.

- A Neuza? A Neuza está mais deslumbrada que você! Não sei que mania que vocês adolescentes tem, de se apegar a esses tipos de artistas.

- Mãe, a senhora disse que já foi fã do grupo Menudo no passado, e que fez até uma loucura para ir vê-los em São Paulo. Eu vou ali no Copacabana Palace, rodeada de toda segurança do mundo e ainda estarei com a Neuza!

A Neuza, que era vizinha de apartamento das duas, entra na casa. Já era de casa, e ela costumava entrar sem bater.

- Está pronta, Anna, meu anjo? O pessoal da televisão está aí na porta esperando pela gente. – anunciou a mulher morena, com um sorriso avantajado no rosto.

Anna sorriu ao ver a vizinha vestida no seu melhor traje de festa. Neuza não era uma mulher muito velha, era da idade da mãe, em torno dos seus 35 anos. Mas era bem morena, cabelos negros cacheados até os ombros, um pouco corpulenta, era casada, mas não tinha filhos, viera de Recife com o marido fazia cinco anos, e a vizinha acabara se tornando a melhor amiga da sua mãe e dela.

- Neuza, vestido tubo preto brilhante, para o dia? – observou Ana, com um sorriso de moleca no rosto.

- Você acha que ficou muito chamativo, foi?

A mãe de Anna, era viúva, enfermeira, e havia vindo do sul do país há alguns anos, para morar no Rio de Janeiro. A mulher era muito branca e não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo que àquele assunto lhe causava. Seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão, só de ouvir o anúncio que a imprensa já estava no lugar.

- Neuza, tome conta da minha filha, ela é meu bem mais precioso.

- Vai ser só um dia mulher, larga de _avecho_. – falou a vizinha, com seu sotaque puxado. – E sua filha _arretada_ do jeito que é, nem preciso ficar me atentando nela.

- E seu marido, Neuza? O que disse de você passar a noite fora de casa?

- Mulher, eu vou ficar no Copacabana Palace. Já viu coisa mais fina nesse mundo? Eu não perderia algo do tipo nem que desse divórcio. E eu não to indo lá pra admirar as formosuras daqueles _homes_ estrangeiros não, oras! Vou lá pra curtir o luxo e o bem bom, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

A mãe de Anna riu da amiga.

- Ai, Neuza. – suspirou. – Queria ter a sua calma... Mas cuide da minha filha.

- Vou cuidar. E se algum daqueles marmanjos puser suas patinhas de gatos na pele da nossa menininha, eu rasgo eles na faca!

Mais uma vez as duas riram.

- Me liguem, está bem?

- Ligamos, mulher, pode deixar. Pegou sua bolsa Anna?

- Esta aqui. – disse ela, batendo na mochila nas suas costas.

- Amor, tem tudo que precisa aí? Pegou escova de dente? O carregador do celular?

- Mãe, tudo! – ela beija o rosto da mãe. – Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte, anjo. – sorriu a mãe, deixando-se se vencer por fim, vendo a filha sair pela porta do pequeno apartamento. - Se cuidem...

XXX

Ainda no Rio de Janeiro.

- Lay! Leve a gente! – disse uma das amigas de colégio de Layza.

- Ai meninas! Bem que adoraria, mas foi sorteio. Eu não posso.

- Cara, eu ainda não acredito que você vai se encontrar como àqueles gatos! Minha nossa! Isso é muito louco, saca?

- Lay! – chamou a mãe dela, batendo na porta do quarto.

- Oi, mami?

- O pessoal da televisão está aí na porta, posso entrar? – perguntou a mãe, já abrindo a porta e entrando. – Amor, suas coisas estão prontas?

- Estão sim, mami, olha ali.

A mãe se assusta ao ver a mala.

- Mala, Lay? Você não vai passar só uma noite no Copacabana Palace? Pra quê a mala?

- Mãe, eu preciso me produzir.

- É tia, ela precisa se produzir, já pensou se ela descola um lance legal com um daqueles gatos?

A mãe olha feio para a menina em cima da cama.

- Opa! Acho que senti um gelo! Meu tempo aqui venceu. Lay amor, boa sorte, me liga de minuto em minuto, quero monitoramento dos seus passos, falou?

- Certo.

- Eu também já vou indo. – disse outra das meninas.

- Eu também. – anuncia a outra.

- Mas vocês não vão me acompanhar, pelo menos até lá na frente?

- Meu! Aparecer na televisão com essa fuça? Sem maquiagem?

- Nem pensar, Lay! Eu também não me produzi!

- É verdade, não rola! Lay, vai lá, e agarra o mais gato por nós!

- Ham! Ham! – limpou a garganta, a mãe de Layza. - Vamos, meninas! Para fora, todas!

Layza se levanta da cama e pega a mala de rodinha, mas antes de sair a mãe a para.

- Querida, vai ficar tudo bem, não é?

- Mãezinha, a senhora viu a assessora falando àquele dia. Estaremos monitoradas todo o tempo, não há risco algum. E olha, tem duas amigas que estão vindo de fora para conhecê-los, tudo na maior segurança.

- Mas e àquele tumulto na televisão?

- Mãe, sua filha terá um momento super-estar, entende?

A mãe abraça a filha e a beija nos cabelos.

- Mesmo assim, tome muito cuidado. E me ligue, vou ficar olhando tudo pela televisão.

- Está bem, mãezinha. Beijinho. – Layza beija a mãe no rosto, em seguida abraça as amigas. E sai para o encontro com a equipe de televisão que já estava com a Anna e a Naluza no furgão.

- Anninha, amor!

- Oi, Lay, finalmente estamos nos encontrando. - as duas se abraçam. – Você é mesmo linda!

- Você que é perfeita.

- Essa é a Neusa, minha guarda costa, digo, minha vizinha.

- Oi Neuza.

- Oi menina, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. – Layza entra no furgão e vê Naluza- . Oi, Nalu! Que bom te ver de novo. – diz Layza, beijando-a no rosto.

- É bom te ver também, Lay. E aí, nervosa?

- Nossa! O frio na barriga está aumentando tanto.

- O meu também. – disse Anna, apertando a barriga. - Até parece que tem um turbilhão aqui dentro.

- Tudo bem, meninas? Confortáveis? – perguntou Michelle, a assistente de imprensa dos meninos no Brasil.

- Sim! - responderam em coro.

- Agora vamos para o Santos Dumont, recepcionar a Zibel e a Kami, certo?

- Certo. - respondem elas.

A mulher fechou o furgão e se posicionou no banco da frente ao lado do motorista.

- Para o Santos Dumont, Roberto.

No caminho, Michelle tentava adiantar para as três como seria a coletiva do dia seguinte. Mas as três meninas só sabiam perguntar dos rapazes. Após alguns minutos, chegaram ao Aeroporto. Zibel e Kami, que já haviam se conhecido, e aguardavam conversando, pelas amigas, no saguão. E ao se encontrarem foi a maior festa. As três vieram correndo de encontro uma das outras, e a bagunça acabou chamando atenção dos repórteres que ainda estavam pelo aeroporto.

Michelle, com ajuda do motorista, conseguiu despistar os jornalistas e escoltaram as meninas para o furgão novamente. E no caminho para o Hotel, elas foram se conhecendo e também, falando dos rapazes. Algum tempo depois a vã já fazia o contorno pela praia de Copacabana, a iluminação da praia a noite, deixavam a orla lindamente brilhante. Estavam finalmente se aproximando do famoso Copacabana Palace.

- Vejam, que lindo! – se espantou, Neuza.

- Bem, meninas. Estamos chegando. – anunciou Michelle, virando-se para as garotas que estavam na parte de trás do furgão. – Agora fechem as cortinhas e as mantenham fechadas. Vai ter vários repórteres ali, só tentem manter a calma ao descerem, certo? Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Minha nossa, estou respirando o mesmo ar que o Shiryu. Eu nem consigo acreditar. – falou Naluza, entusiasmada.

- Nossa amiga, calma. – sorriu Zibel, segurando a mão dela.

- Que medo... – disse Kami, baixinho.

A vã parou, e elas conseguiam ouvir o tumulto do lado de fora.

- Chegou à hora, meninas! – disse Michelle, sorridente.

- Vamos lá! – concordou, Naluza.

Michelle desce do furgão primeiro, junto com o motorista, e abre a porta de correr do furgão. Assim que elas colocaram o pé do lado de fora do veículo, os repórteres que estavam aguardando, se juntaram ao redor delas.

- São as meninas escolhidas para conhecê-los!

- Hei, nos dê uma palavrinha!

- Como vocês foram escolhidas?!

- Senhores, por favor, abram caminho. – pediu Michelle, levando-as para dentro.

As meninas andaram rápido, conforme a instrução da assessora.

- Estou me sentindo como se tivesse entrando na casa do BBB. – comentou Layza.

- Vejam, quantas fãs! – apontou Anna.

- E quantos policiais, para evitarem que elas invadam o Hotel. – observou Zibel.

Com muito custo elas conseguem passar pela barreira da imprensa e adentrar o saguão luxuoso do Hotel mais famoso do Brasil.

- Sejam, bem vindas! – desejam os empregados.

Michelle suspira.

- Primeira parte da missão cumprida! – sorri ela. – Suas malas serão levadas para seus quartos. E amanhã cedo é a coletiva. Preparada para conhecê-los, meninas?!

- SIM! – gritam as cinco em coro.

- Ótimo! Então vão descansar e se prepararem! Amanhã, é o grande dia!

- Sim!

Continua...

XXX

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww God!

Primeira parte do Especial Os Bastidores fãs postada. Espero que tenham gostado meninas. Sei que algumas coisas podem não condizer com a realidade de vocês. Como por exemplo, a personalidade do irmão da Kami, ou as amigas da Layza. Eu tive que inventar algumas coisas, porque vocês falaram pouco da família e amigos. E até mesmo para preservá-los, o que entendo perfeitamente bem. Então espero que pelo menos dê pra enganar.

Os nomes citados de repórteres, ou outros nomes quaisquer que serão mostrados ao longo desse especial são todos fictícios, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência, certo?

Estou terminando de revisar a segunda parte. Posto ainda hoje! Desculpem por fazê-las esperar tanto!

Beijos!

XXX

**Vocabulário**

1 **Onii-san: **irmão mais velho;

2 **Imoto: **irmã mais nova;

3 **Damare: **Cale a boca;

4 **Ja ne: **tchau, até logo, até mais, etc;


	5. Capítulo 5 Especial 2ª Temporada II

**Capítulo V**

**Especial Segunda Temporada**

**Parte II - A Coletiva**

A oradora contratada para mediar à perguntas da imprensa, já estava aposta no púlpito no canto esquerdo do auditório. Ela consultou o relógio: "faltam dois minutos para as dez", confirmou em pensamento, fazendo um sinal para a assessora dos rapazes, que terminava de acomodá-los nas mesas central no palco.

- Bom dia senhores. – cumprimenta ela, após dar dois toques no microfone para ter certeza que este estava funcionando. O barulho chamou a atenção dos repórteres e convidados para si. - São dez horas. – continuou ela, após confirmar que todos os olhares estavam mesmo voltados para ela – Assim, vamos dar início a coletiva. Primeiramente, agradeço a presença de todos em nome dos organizadores do evento. Meu nome é Sagoro Mitsui. Sou a Mídia Training dessa coletiva, e irei mediar às perguntas dos senhores. Conforme adiantamos no Kit de Imprensa, essa reunião foi convocada com intuito de divulgação da segunda temporada da série Os Garotos, da autora Andréia Kennen, e que irá ao ar ainda nesse mês de maio. E também é a oportunidade da mídia interessada, em entrevistar os cinco atores principais, visto que pela agenda corrida dos mesmos, eles não terão tempo para o fazerem de forma individual aos órgãos de imprensa. Além do mais, o retorno do grupo ao Japão, já está agendado para amanhã, domingo, quando eles retomaram a gravação da série. Assim, a única entrevista no Brasil será essa.

A jovem bebe um pouco da água que estava no copo no canto do seu púlpito, em seguida, olha o roteiro que tinha nas mãos.

- Antes de tudo, vamos à apresentação dos entrevistados que compõe a mesa. Em seguida, irei proceder com as instruções de como serão às perguntas. O primeiro integrante da mesa é o senhor Setta, diretor da série, bom dia senhor Setta.

- Bom dia senhorita Mitsui. Bom dia órgãos de imprensa. Meu nome é Soujiro Segawa Setta, sou o diretor de Os Garotos. Infelizmente, não podemos trazer todo o elenco da série, pois os gastos do início da nova temporada, nos deixou combalidos financeiramente. – algumas risadas se espalham pelo auditório. – No entanto, estão aqui os cinco atores principais. E prometemos na próxima visita, trazermos alguns coadjuvantes também. Obrigado. Agora a entrevista será voltada apenas aos atores, estou aqui, caso haja alguma necessidade sobre a explicação das gravações da série.

O homem sorri, enquanto ouvia os murmúrios de aprovação dos presentes em meio aos disparos dos flashes das máquinas fotográficas. E após observar o auditório cheio, imaginou que deveria ter mais de duzentos trabalhadores da imprensa ali dentro, fora os seguranças e o pessoal da organização do Hotel.

Em seguida, após um breve maneio de cabeça da mediadora, Seiya entende que deveria ser o próximo a se apresentar. Seiya estava vestindo uma camisa de botão, manga curta e bolsos, na cor branca; calça jeans desbotada, e tênis branco.

- Bom dia, pessoal. Eu sou Seiya Mamory. Estou atualmente com 23 anos. Nasci no Japão em Tókio, no dia 20 de dezembro, sou do signo de sagitário; sou formado em artes cênicas pela Universidade de Artes de Londres; meus pais são japoneses, meu pai se chama Nagazawa Mamory, trabalha como produtor de cinemas; minha mãe se chamava Ariane Mamory, já é falecida. Eu tenho duas irmãs: a Saiaka Mamory, casada e com dois filhos, o Fujitaka-kun com dez anos e a Hanashowa de quatro. E tenho uma irmã caçula, filha do segundo casamento do meu pai, o nome dela é Ehime Mamory, que está atualmente com quatro anos. E o mais importante de tudo: estou solteiro.

Altas risadas se erguem no salão. Shiryu estava vestido com um blazer preto aberto, por cima de uma camisa preta básica; calça jeans comum, e sapatos pretos. Ele é o próximo que se apresenta.

- Bom dia à todos. Sou Shiryu Wang. Estou atualmente com 26 anos. Nasci no dia 12 de outubro, sou de libra. Sou formado em Artes pela Universidade de Hong Kong, cidade onde nasci e onde vivi maior parte da minha vida. Minha mãe se chama Mei Wang é bancária; meu pai se chama Liu Wang, comerciante; sou filho único. Sou casado há cinco anos. Minha esposa se chama Shunrei Liu. E antes que me perguntem, sim, ela é a mesma Shunrei que trabalhou na série Saint Seiya. Tenho dois filhos com ela: o nosso pequeno tesouro, a Isis, de dois anos; e o recém nascido Koan. Nenhum deles veio comigo desta vez, infelizmente. Mas pretendo trazê-los em breve para férias, porque estou impressionado com a beleza do Rio de Janeiro, realmente não mentiram quando me falaram que o país era lindo.

Novos murmúrios se formaram no salão, e mais disparos de flashes, após a conclusão de Shiryu. Ikki estava vestido com uma camisa de botões preta, sem nenhuma estampa ou detalhes, de mangas curtas, que estava com os primeiros botões aberto, deixando apareceu um colar de cordão preto, com um medalhão pendurado; usava uma calça jeans preta; calçava um par de sapa-tênis preto com detalhes em marrom. Ele é o próximo a falar.

- Bom dia. – desejou ele, sorrindo - Na verdade o Shiryu está querendo lançar sua candidatura para político, por isso os elogios rasgados à cidade... – brincou Ikki, levantando grandes risadas no salão. Ikki continua. – Estou brincando, Shiryu. Não me olhe assim. O Rio de Janeiro é mesmo lindo, estamos todos impressionados. Bem, meu nome é Ikki Amamya Carter. Tenho 19 anos... – novos risos se ergueram. – Não entendi o motivo dos risos. – fala ele, sério, arrancando novas risadas. - Está certo. Na verdade eu tenho 27 anos, sei que não aparenta, enfim! Nasci no dia 17 de Agosto em Tókio, Japão, sou leonino e muito vaidoso. E antes que me perguntem de onde herdei os olhos claros, já digo que foi da mamãe, o nome dela é Anne Joan Carter, americana, nascida em Los Angeles, Califórnia, atriz, loira, olhos verdes claros... – alguns assobios se erguem no auditório e ele continua – E meu pai, é campeão de luta livre no peso-pesado... – as risadas dobraram.

- Na verdade, meu pai é ator, japonês, e se chama Shogo Amamya. Sou filho único... – Ele dá uma olhada para o Shun ao seu lado. Que faz uma careta de desaprovação para o irmão.

- Ai, Shun! Não precisa me beliscar! – disse ele, levando a mão na coxa. Shun ergue os braços que continuavam em cima da mesa, para provar sua inocência, enquanto os risos aumentavam. – É brincadeira. Todos já devem saber que o Shun aqui do meu lado é meu pequeno _otooto (__1__)_, quer dizer, não tão pequeno assim, ele cresceu bastante. Hoje estou namorando. Sou divorciado, tenho um filho, não do primeiro casamento, mas foi de uma relação... mais avançada na adolescência. – novamente, risos. - Meu filho se chama Tatsuya Fujiwara Amamya, e acho que todos o conhecem do filme Death Note. Agora meu irmão.

Shun estava vestindo um blazer cinza, por cima de uma camisa branca; estava de calça jeans convencional; tênis branco, pulseira na mão esquerda e um cordão de prata no pescoço. Ele sorri, e se apresenta:

- Bom dia. Sou Shun Amamya Carter. Nasci no dia 10 de setembro, sou do signo de virgem, tenho 22 anos. Sou formado em Artes e Letras pela Universidade do Estado da Califórnia. Meus pais são os mesmo do Ikki...

- Até que se prove ao contrário. – anuncia Ikki, em tom brincalhão, arrancando novas risadas dos convidados e dos colegas.

- Meu irmão é muito engraçadinho. – diz Shun, franzindo as sobrancelhas, para em seguida abrir um grande sorriso. – Mas é o único que tenho, e acho que tenho que me conformar. – mais risos. – Então, continuando... Eu nunca fui casado, mas estou namorando há alguns meses.

Ele olha para o Hyoga ao seu lado. O loiro estava vestido com uma camisa social branca com algumas manchas verdes, de mangas cumpridas, que estavam dobradas até os cotovelos, mostrando o relógio de ouro branco que usava, os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos no peito; ele vestia uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos; o rosto estava bem barbeado e os cabelos lisos e loiros, estavam jogados de lado, e alguns fios caíam-lhe no rosto

- Bom dia. Meu nome completo é Alexei Hyoga Schneider. Nasci em 28 de janeiro, em São Petesburgo, Rússia. Sou do signo de aquário, atualmente estou com 27 anos. Sou formado em Artes Cênicas e Fotografia pela Universidade de Paris. Minha mãe se chama Natasha Âlla Schneider, atualmente ela está com 53 anos, não tem profissão; meu pai se chama Vladimir Dimitris Schineider, atualmente tem 60 anos, é ex-militar, engenheiro naval, dono de uma empresa de transporte marítimo. Eu tenho quatro irmãs: Vivian, a caçula, está com 20 anos, dança balé e está fazendo faculdade de dança em Moscou; a Katerine tem 25 anos, se formou em enfermagem, trabalha no Hospital da cidade; a Helena tem 32 anos, é engenheira naval e trabalha na empresa fluvial com o meu pai; A Olga tem 37 anos, também é formada engenharia naval, serve a marinha russa desde os 21 anos.

Após Hyoga encerrar. A oradora retoma a palavra.

- Obrigado rapazes. – agradece ela à mesa, em seguida se volta para o auditório. - Agora que nossos entrevistados já se apresentaram, vamos ao nosso roteiro. A coletiva está prevista para durar uma hora e meia. Todos os agentes da imprensa que confirmaram o convite previamente têm seus nomes aqui dentro dessa urna de acrílico ao meu lado. Sortearei um nome do órgão de imprensa por vez, que terá o direito de fazer três perguntas ao entrevistado na ordem de disposição da mesa. Ou seja, o primeiro nome da urna irá direcionar três perguntas ao primeiro da mesa, no caso, senhor Seiya Mamory. Em seguida, o segundo nome que retirarei da urna, irá dirigir três perguntas ao senhor Shiryu, assim consecutivamente até terminar a mesa. Depois retornaremos ao primeiro e começaremos a segunda rodada de perguntas. Teremos três rodadas, sendo a primeira com perguntas exclusivas sobre a série Os Garotos. Nas duas rodadas posteriores poderão ser feitas perguntas envolvendo outros trabalhos dos mesmos, inclusive sobre a série Saint Seiya original, vida pessoal, objetivos de vida e carreira, etc. – ela bebe novamente um gole da água, e prossegue com as orientações.

- Após o término da entrevista, os meninos se reuniram com as cinco fãs, ganhadoras de um sorteio para conhecê-los. São elas: Kamishiro, 19 anos, de Minas Gerais; Layza, 17 anos, do Rio de Janeiro; Naluza, 22 anos, do Rio de Janeiro; Anna, 15 anos, também do Rio de Janeiro e Zibel, 22 anos, de São Paulo. Todas estão presentes?

Timidamente as meninas que estavam em um canto reservado do salão, acompanhadas de Michelle, a assessora do grupo no Brasil, ergueram os braços, um tanto que envergonhadas, fazendo os meninos acenarem para elas e os fotógrafos do local, virarem para tirar fotos das mesmas.

A mediadora suspirou brevemente, olhando as cinco meninas nervosas com a presença de tantos repórteres e com a presença dos próprios meninos. Ela sorriu. Já havia sido fã de Boys Bands na sua adolescência, imaginava como deveria estar o coração das mesmas. Sorriu e pigarreou para chamar atenção de volta para si.

- Vamos, começar então? – chamou ela, fazendo com que os flashes voltassem para o palco. Ela retira o primeiro papel de dentro da caixa. – Revista juvenil All Teen.

A jovem repórter que estava mais ao fundo levanta à mão e o microfone que está suspenso por cabos no teto corre até ela.

- Se apresente primeiro, em seguida, faça três perguntas ao senhor Seiya.

- Certo. Bom dia, sou Catarina Arantes, jornalista da Revista All Teen, primeiramente agradecemos ao convite, é um prazer imenso conhecê-los pessoalmente. Seiya, muitos fãs da série original Saint Seiya, diziam não gostar do seu personagem, no entanto, passaram a gostar do Seiya da série Os Garotos. O que você atribui essa mudança de gosto?

- Bom dia, Catarina-san. Eu acredito que isso se deve ao amadurecimento do personagem. Não que o Seiya anterior fosse totalmente imaturo. Mas ele era um tanto intransigente. Tinha um espírito de luta e de justiça que falavam mais alto que seu senso de conduta. Tornando-o como posso dizer...

- Chato. – completa Ikki, fazendo o grupo de repórteres rirem.

Seiya após um olhar de desaprovação, responde:

- Apesar de ninguém ter perguntado ao Ikki, ele tem razão. – concordou o ator, sorrindo. - É exatamente isso. A persistência dele em algumas coisas, a sua falta de experiência, acabou tornando-o um personagem chato. Além do fato dele ser o principal. A imagem dele como o personagem principal foi exposta excessivamente. E claro que depois de algum tempo de fama, acabamos percebendo que a exposição em extremo é ruim. Porque o personagem acaba se tornando repetitivo e os fãs enjoam. O que não acontece em Os Garotos, porque o Seiya não é o principal sozinho. Ele está no mesmo nível que os demais, e em alguns momentos, não, em vários momentos, ele até perde a posição para os outros. Então a imagem dele não é tão gasta. E outro ponto que eu acho que ajuda o Seiya de agora ser mais carismático, é que além dele estar bem mais maduro, devido à tudo que ele viveu nas lutas, a autora soube explorar o lado mais brincalhão dele, de forma mais inocente, com um jeito mais criança, o que está fazendo dele uma pessoa muito agradável. – concluiu Seiya.

- Segunda pergunta. Na série original o Seiya vivia praticamente em um triângulo amoroso: Saori, Mino e Shaina. No começo de Os Garotos, o Seiya estava envolvido com a Mino. A Saori foi retirada de cena pelo fato da perda de memória. E a Shaina nem se quer apareceu. A minha pergunta é: você acha que existe possibilidade de algumas dessas três personagens retornarem a estória? E já emendando com a terceira pergunta, o que o ator Seiya pensa, da vida amorosa tão enrolada do seu personagem?

Seiya abre um grande sorriso.

- Realmente a vida amorosa dele é uma verdadeira bagunça. Mais respondendo a segunda pergunta primeiro. A autora é uma caixa de surpresa. Quando recebemos o convite para fazer a série Os Garotos, o diretor Soujiro-san nos disse que as antigas pretendentes dos cavaleiros não teriam uma grande participação na série e que a autora iria trabalhar novas personagens. Isso não significava também, que elas não poderiam reaparecer. Então isso se torna um mistério. Pessoalmente, eu acho que o romance do Seiya e da Saori ficou mal-resolvido, e fazê-los ficar juntos, seria realizar um desejo antigo dos fãs. No entanto, quem vai decidir é a autora. Agora quanto ao que eu acho da vida amorosa do Seiya, pra mim é uma confusão. Porque ao mesmo tempo em que ele tem muita sorte no amor, por ter tantas garotas interessadas nele, ele tem muito azar, por não conseguir ficar com nenhuma direito. Os romances dele nunca têm uma solução, fica meio inacabado, ou simplesmente nem começa.

Seiya termina, e a mediadora retoma a palavra.

- A segunda revista é a Jovens & Famosos. Se apresentem, e faça as três perguntas para o senhor Shiryu Wang.

- Obrigado. Bom dia, meu nome é Roberto Azevedo, jornalista da revista Jovens & Famosos. Shiryu, o Seiya acabou de nos dizer que a imagem desgasta quando se é utilizada de forma excessiva. No seu caso, o seu personagem no Saint Seiya original tinha uma maior aparição, do que o Shiryu atual. Na sua opinião, porque o Shiryu está sendo tão pouco aproveitado em Os Garotos?

- Bem, boa pergunta. – disse ele coçando a cabeça, e ouvindo risadas do grupo. – Quando eu recebi o script da série, eu percebi que a aparição do Shiryu eram poucas se levada em conta a dos demais. Então questionei a autora algumas vezes, e ela mesma me revelou que não sabe muito bem trabalhar com o Shiryu, exatamente pela personalidade passiva dele. O Shiryu é um jovem neutro, tem um gênio pacífico, é certinho, maduro, o tipo que não faz nada de errado e que leva a vida muito regrada. Já os demais, possuem gênios explosivos, estão passando por mutações, por problemas, por dúvidas, anseios, rebeldia, que é o que ocorre na adolescência. E talvez seja por isso, que ele não tenha tanto destaque. Mas a Dréia-san está tentando mudar isso, e ela deu uma guinada na vida do Shiryu no final da série, justamente, para tentar colocá-lo em destaque junto com os demais. E como vocês perceberam, para isso, ela teve que radicalizar, fazendo com que a Iva engravidasse. E ainda acrescentar o Ryu, que está totalmente vislumbrado pelo Shiryu, na estória. Então, eu acho que o segundo ano da série, promete um Shiryu mais presente.

- Existe alguma possibilidade do Shiryu viver um relacionamento homossexual, com esse rapaz que surgiu no fim da primeira temporada? Ou com outro qualquer, já que a série tem como eixo norteador o Yaoi?

- Eu acredito que um relacionamento amoroso, não. Talvez exista alguma cena Yaoi entre os dois, isso a Dréia deixou claro desde o começo, que pode acrescentar para qualquer um em qualquer momento no enredo. Mas eu acredito que o Shiryu da série vai seguir firme, em sua heterossexualidade.

- O Shiryu vai atrás do filho?

- Obviamente, que sim.

- Obrigado. – diz a mediadora. - O terceiro sorteado é o site Estou na Web. As perguntas deverão ser dirigidas para o senhor Ikki Amamya.

- Boa tarde, sou Juliana Queiróz, representante do site Estou na Web. Senhor Ikki, aproveitando o assunto sobre evolução de personagens. O seu foi um dos personagens que ganhou um destaque bem maior se relacionado com o original Saint Seiya. O que achou dessa mudança?

- Prazer Juliana. Estamos na Web. – brincou ele com o nome do site, fazendo pose para as fotos. – Eu acho que ganhar um papel de destaque, não de principal, porque como sempre fazemos questões de destacar, nós cincos, somos os principais, por isso o nome da série é "Os Garotos". Então, para mim, ter um maior destaque, não de forma exacerbada como o Seiya mencionou tão bem anteriormente, é gratificante. O Ikki ganhou evidência, exatamente, por ser o pai do grupo, é uma evidência involuntária, acredito. Por que ele tem que aparecer, seja ao lado daquele irmão que não apresenta nenhum problema, como o Shiryu, seja com o mais problemático, como o Hyoga, ele é a figura fraternal que aparece para dar apoio ao grupo. E acredito que esse seja o motivo do destaque. Então, estou adorando fazer esse novo Ikki.

- Você acha que seu personagem sofreu uma grande mudança em relação ao Ikki do Saint Seiya?

- Sinceramente, eu não acho. O Ikki continua temperamental, continua anti-social, continua preocupado com o irmão como ele sempre foi, continua debochado. A grande diferença para mim, é que ele foi promovido do papel de "irmão mais velho do Shun" para "pai de quatro adolescentes". Com isso seu senso de responsabilidade quadriplicou. Ele se sente responsável pela educação do que podemos chamar de "filhos" dele. Se vocês perceberem na série, ele não dá um passo, sem pensar no coletivo, como um pai faria. Ele está sempre preocupado com a atitude dos mais novos, se eles estão fazendo o dever de casa, se estão se comportando de forma adequada na rua. E percebemos no empenho que ele tem em corrigir o comportamento infantil do Seiya. E mesmo parecendo insuportável, como todo pai aparenta ser para o filho adolescente, ele os ama. E isso ficou claro, em uma das cenas finais da primeira temporada. Quando ele se mostrou verdadeiramente preocupado em ter sido o responsável do rompimento do namoro do Seiya. Adorei a cena, foi uma das mais verdadeiras e comoventes que já fiz.

- Quanto ao relacionamento. O Ikki do Saint Seiya parecia ser extremamente apaixonado pela falecida Esmeralda. Em Os Garotos, parece que essa paixão se dissolveu, e ele está bem perdido entre três garotas. Na opinião do ator, qual delas é a ideal para o personagem?

- Primeiro, eu acho que o amor do Ikki pela Esmeralda não se dissolveu. Ele apenas se acalentou, para que o Ikki tenha oportunidade de continuar vivendo sua vida. E de alguma forma, eu concordo com ele, se alguém que você amou muito, morreu, nós não podemos parar de viver em função dessa morte. Ao contrário, eu acho que esse é o momento de se continuar lutando, pois, a pessoa amada, com certeza não gostaria de ver alguém que lhe fora especial, parar de viver em função da sua morte. Quanto a escolher uma garota ideal, eu acho complicado. Mas, seguindo pela lógica da série, eu acho que o Ikki personagem já está apaixonado pela Kanagawa. A Sheena também é muito interessante, é uma grande personagem. E tenho certeza que boa parte dos fãs concorda que ela cresceu e ganhou um espaço único na série. Ela é uma personagem muito carismática, linda... e eu sou suspeito para falar. – ele sorri, e continua. - Agora quanto a Seika, foi uma louca aventura, eu acho que os gênios dos dois são incompatíveis. Então a mulher ideal para o Ikki da série, na minha opinião, é a Kanagawa.

- O próximo escolhido... – retoma a mediadora, desdobrando o pedaço de papel que acabara de retirar da caixa de acrílico. - É o programa Vídeo Show.

- Bom dia. Sou Sara Oliveira, do Vídeo Show. Bem, Shun. Primeiramente é uma honra, principalmente porque tive a sorte de pegar o principal.

- Obrigado. – responde ele timidamente no microfone, frente a sorridente Sara.

- Eu conversei com muitas fãs de vocês, e é incrível como a maioria está encantada por esse romance homossexual, que vai rolar entre o seu personagem e o do Alexei. Um romance que já deu o ponta-pé inicial no fim da primeira temporada. Mas pelo que sabemos, só vai desenrolar de verdade, agora na segunda temporada. Então, as fãs querem saber, o Shun em Saint Seiya sempre foi o mais delicado, usava a armadura rosa, doou o cosmo para o amigo aquecendo-o em seus braços de forma muito carinhosa, em outras palavras, ele parecia o mais gay. No entanto, em Os Garotos, a coisa se inverteu, foi o Hyoga, o personagem que se mostrou assumido desde o início, enquanto o Shun se mostrava convicto de que gostava de meninas. Você consegue nos explicar essa inversão de papéis? Ou é charme do caçula para esconder o jogo?

Todos riem. E o ator Shun com um sorriso maior no rosto, responde:

- Bem, observado. Essa é mesmo uma dúvida que sobrevoa a cabeça das fãs. E por isso eu sempre digo em entrevistas e reforço aqui, a intenção do autor da série não foi fazer o Shun gay. Até porque no oriente, a androginia (2) é sinal de beleza, e não de homossexualidade como aqui no ocidente. Assim, um homem com feições femininas significa que ele é extremamente bonito, como o Misty que é o mais belo dos cavaleiros de prata; o Afrodite, o mais belo da elite dourada; e o Shun, o mais bonito dos cavaleiros de bronze. Não que ele e os outros dois que citei, são gays na série. Essa imagem de todo o homossexual ter traços afeminados, é coisa daqui do ocidente, no oriente, o homossexual pode ser de qualquer etnia, forma, cor, idade, classe social, ou seja, não segue um padrão estereotipado. Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio, fica fácil entender porque o Hyoga é o gay assumido em Os Garotos, mesmo que para vocês aqui no ocidente, ele não tenha "o jeito" de homossexual. E fica claro também porque o Shun não é o gay assumido, mesmo que para vocês do ocidente, esteja estampado na cara que ele é. Então, não há uma inversão de papéis de papéis na história, a ficwriter está seguindo exatamente, o que condiz com a personalidade deles.

- Muito bem explicado. – elogiou, Sara. - E eu queria ressaltar, aproveitando sua explicação. Que essa visão estereotipada que você mencionou, é algo bem do ocidente sim, mas essa é uma visão muitas vezes machista e preconceituosa, e que não condiz a opinião geral. Aqui no ocidente, homossexual também não tem cara e nem cor. Ele pode ser qualquer um. – argumentou a jornalista, ainda sorridente. Vendo que Shun concordara com um menear de cabeça. – Mas, voltando às perguntas. Vimos na série, que o Shun tentou namorar um garoto, mas por motivos ainda meio ocultos ele desistiu. E que apesar das tentativas das meninas de conquistá-lo, ele não deu chance para nenhuma garota até o momento. E pelo que assistimos no final da primeira temporada, ele também não se declarou claramente para o Hyoga, o que ficou entendido, é que ele aceitou fazer uma experiência como ele fez com o príncipe Yumihito. Após sua explicação, entendemos que o Shun pode ser tanto homossexual quanto heterossexual, então eu pergunto, em que momento você acha que ele irá despertar para a sexualidade, ou o que o levará a descobri-la? E se ainda, existe a possibilidade dele ser bissexual?

Shun sorri um pouco constrangido, e olha de soslaio para o diretor, que faz uma careta.

- Eu estou bem amarrado pra falar do futuro do Shun em Os Garotos. Mas existe sim, a possibilidade muito grande dele ser bissexual, exatamente por que o Shun é movido pelo que sente, indiferente o sexo da pessoa. Por isso, ele aceitou namorar o Yumihito. Então eu acredito que ele despertará pra sua sexualidade, no momento em que ele desejar alguém de verdade. Porque, enquanto ele não experimentar a coisa na pele, enquanto o amor estiver só no seu peito, ele não vai saber distinguir o que sente pelos irmãos e amigos, do que ele sente pelo Hyoga.

- Certo. – sorriu Sara. - Agora, minha última dúvida. Percebemos que o Shun tem um grande amor pelo irmão, e que o pai do grupo será um dos empecilhos do casal Shun e Hyoga. E em alguns momentos da série, fica meio que subentendido, a existência de um sentimento maior que o fraternal entre esses dois irmãos. Um exemplo foi quando o Shun aparece com uma dúvida sobre beijo, e o Ikki, com a intenção de ensiná-lo, o beija de forma insinuante na face, o que irrita Shun, que no momento disse que o irmão o confundia. Até mesmo o próprio Ikki mencionou, em um dos capítulos, que era uma tentação dividir o mesmo ambiente com o caçula. Existe a possibilidade de um incesto na estória?

- Eu creio que não. Essa é uma pergunta para autora da série mesmo, esse aspecto está meio obscuro para mim. Porque realmente algumas coisas ficam no ar em relação aos dois, mas não tenho certeza. Eu acredito, e até espero, que não haja incesto. E como disse anteriormente, o Shun, é representado como alguém imensamente belo, e sua beleza é extrema até para o irmão, por isso o Ikki pode se sentir atraído em alguns momentos, mas não ao ponto de que vire incesto, e sim, ao ponto de aumentar o clima de ciúmes entre os dois.

- Arigato Gozaimassu, Shun. Tenha uma boa estadia no nosso pai.

- Arigato, Sara-san.

- O próximo da mesa a responder é o senhor Alexei. E quem irá fazer as perguntas é o representante do programa Em Foco.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Roberto Greco, repórter do programa Em Foco. Na estória, o Hyoga teve um envolvimento bem intenso com o jovem rebelde Ken. Alexei, você acredita que esse relacionamento pode ter deixado o Hyoga confuso com o que ele sente pelo Shun? E restou algum sentimento escondido do Hyoga pelo Ken que possa atrapalhar a futura relação do casal principal da série?

- Bom dia, Greco. Uma coisa em que eu acredito, e que o Hyoga já deixou claro ao longo da primeira temporada: é que não existe nenhuma dúvida do sentimento que ele tem pelo Shun. O que ele sentiu pelo Ken que é algo diferente, na verdade foi uma atração, direcionada pela semelhança com o Shun. Mas após o Hyoga avaliar seu coração, ele percebeu que não retribuiria o sentimento do Ken, tanto que ele fez de tudo para ser sincero com o menino. Então, não existe nenhum tipo de confusão na cabeça do Hyoga, referente ao que ele sente pelo Shun ou pelo Ken, os dois sentimentos são bem distintos, cada um tem o seu lugar específico dentro dele. Agora, quanto ao Ken atrapalhar a futura relação dos dois, isso é possível, mas... só veremos ao longo da segunda temporada.

- Greco, foram feitas duas perguntas, resta apenas uma. – adverte, a mediadora.

- Certo. – concordou o repórter. - Alexei, o Hyoga parece ser a pessoa que mais sofreu durante o primeiro ano na estória, você acha que essa nova temporada reserva momentos melhores ao loiro?

- Eu espero. – solta ele um grande suspiro, fazendo os presentes rirem. – A Dréia-chan é mesmo mal com ele. – fala o ator, coçando a cabeça. – Eu acho que não só ele, mas essa nova temporada reserva um duro caminho para os dois. O amor deles será posto a prova de fogo. E haverá várias dificuldades, dentre elas, preconceito, falta de apoio dos amigos, entre outras coisas. No entanto, eu acredito que se superado tudo isso, eles viverão o amor mais puro e verdadeiro que um casal poderia viver. Certo Shun? – diz ele, pegando na mão do ator ao seu lado, - que até o momento estava de cabeça baixa, fitando seu copo de água - beijando-a delicadamente no dorso, fazendo o jovem ator se espantar e seu rosto corar instantaneamente.

O espanto não foi só de Shun, mas ocorreu um alvoroço da imprensa e das fãs presentes, que além de aumentarem os disparos dos flashes, aplaudiram e assobiaram, gritando palavras de incentivo ao casal. Até mesmo os componentes da mesa, e a mediadora da entrevista, se voltaram para a dupla, sorrindo aprovadamente.

Shun, que não soube muito o bem que fazer, e ainda olhava Alexei espantado, apenas inclina a cabeça para o lado dele e diz:

- Certo, Hyoga.

O loiro entendera o que tinha que fazer. E então, ainda segurando a mão de Shun firmemente, ele inclina a cabeça na mesma direção do amigo, e segurando o queixo dele com a mão que estava livre, os dois unem os lábios em um selinho singelo, fazendo a agitação entre os presentes aumentar. Até os companheiros da série, os aplaudiram. Os dois se afastaram e a mediadora pediu ordem.

- Restabelecer a paz depois disso, vai se tornar uma missão impossível, obrigado senhor Alexei. – brincou ela.

- De nada, senhorita. – sorriu o ator, ainda brincalhão.

- Senhores, por favor, vamos retornar à entrevista. – o tumulto começou a se apaziguar. - Entraremos agora na segunda rodada de perguntas, que poderão ser sobre a vida pessoal de cada um, carreira e outros trabalhos, inclusive a série original Saint Seiya. – ela desdobra o papel que havia acabado de retirar da caixa de acrílico na sua frente. – O Site "O fuxico" fará as perguntas, e o Seiya Mamory quem responde.

- Sou Rogério Fernandes, do Site O Fuxico, agradecemos o convite. Seiya, você fez o papel do protagonista em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Como foi a experiência em ter uma responsabilidade como essa ainda tão jovem?

- Foi uma experiência de puro aprendizado. Eu era totalmente inexperiente como ator. Saint Seiya foi meu primeiro trabalho. Até então só havia feito alguns comerciais para televisão. Eu tinha recém começado meu curso de teatro, quando meu pai, que é cineasta me falou da audição para uma nova série Shonen para televisão, então resolvi participar do teste, mas quando eu vi os milhares de candidatos bons na fila, alguns até com experiência, eu pensei: "o que eu vim fazer aqui?! Eu nunca vou conseguir!". E depois do teste eu voltei pra casa conformado de que eu não passaria daquela etapa. E demorou muito sair o nome dos selecionados, eu até havia desistido, quando um belo dia, meu pai chegou em casa, dizendo: "Seiya, vamos comemorar, a lista de selecionados para a série de cavaleiros, saiu e você passou para a próxima etapa!". Eu dei pulos de alegria junto com o meu pai. Até então, a série não tinha nome definido e eu nem sabia que o nome da série, seria de acordo com o nome do protagonista, que levaria o mesmo nome do ator. Então fiz a entrevista, e a segunda bateria de testes e fiquei aguardando. Quando me chamaram no estúdio dizendo que já tinham um papel para mim, eu saí de casa radiante. Quando cheguei lá, tinha um auditório cheio dos atores selecionados. Então começaram a chamada, a primeira foi a Saori Missao seria a deusa Atena. Em seguida começaram chamando os dez atores que fariam os cavaleiros de bronze ao lado da deusa, e informaram que um desses, seria o principal. Eu já estava esperando que o meu nome seria um dos últimos, ou quando começassem a listar os antagonistas. Então eles anunciaram o nome da série, me lembro como se fosse hoje, foi algo assim: "esse serão os noves companheiros do Saint Seiya. Seiya Mamory, você será o principal cavaleiro de Atena". Aí eu fiquei paralisado. Foi uma emoção muito grande na hora até chorei. Mas como você mesmo disse, a palavra "responsabilidade" resume tudo. É um peso grande ser o principal, e o trabalho foi duro, foi realmente muita responsabilidade, mas foi bom, com certeza, um grande aprendizado.

- Seiya, seu pai trabalha no ramo da televisão como você acabou de nos confirmar, você acha que a profissão dele influenciou na escolha da sua carreira?

- Com certeza. Eu perdi minha mãe muito cedo, meu pai já trabalhava no ramo, e ele me levava para os estúdios. Então eu cresci no meio artístico, eu via os atores interpretando e me encantei logo cedo por esse mundo.

- Você gostaria de fazer um papel de antagonista?

- Em Saint Seiya?

- Em geral.

- Eu gostaria, sim. Eu acho que um bom ator, é àquele que consegue explorar toda sua capacidade. É conseguir interpretar bem o mocinho e o vilão. Por exemplo, eu admiro muito o Shun como ator, porque ele consegue fazer o papel do ingênuo Shun e do revoltado Ken, praticamente ao mesmo tempo. E consegue diferenciá-los de uma forma, que não existe ninguém que consiga dizer "é a mesma pessoa, está evidente!". Por mais que o Shun e o Ken sejam parecidos, ninguém consegue ver a semelhança dos dois. E ainda mais, o Shun nem se quer, mistura os traços da sua personalidade com o dos seus personagens. Por exemplo, sem querer muitas vezes, acabamos dando um pouco da nossa personalidade para o personagem. Então eu vejo que o Shun é um ator maduro, porque ele não comete esses deslizes, tanto o Shun, quanto o Ken, não tem nada haver com a personalidade do ator...

- Eu posso confirmar isso. – interrompe, Alexei. Que recebe um olhar de fúria do Shun ator, mesmo assim ele prossegue. – Ele com esse rostinho de anjo, engana muita gente, que acha que o Shun ator é delicado como o Shun da série, mas só nós sabemos o quanto ele tem um gênio difícil.

Alexei recebe um beliscão de Shun.

- Ai! Essa doeu! – todos no auditório riem.

- Deixa o Seiya ser entrevistado, é a vez dele. Quando chegar na sua vez você fala.

- Sim, senhor! – concorda Hyoga, batendo continência, e fazendo o grupo rir novamente.

- Então, voltando a questão. – continua, Seiya. - Eu acho que interpretar papéis opostos, nos ajuda e muito amadurecer na profissão. Por isso eu gostaria sim de fazer um antagonista. Se fosse para interpretar um vilão em Saint Seiya, eu gostaria de ter feito um dos juízes do mundo inferior, ou um dos espectros.

- O próximo é Shiryu. – informa a mediadora. – E quem fará a pergunta é a revista Model.

- Obrigado, meu nome é Vanessa Santos. Shiryu, seu personagem sempre foi muito sério e correto. O que acha dessa postura dele na série original? Gostaria de mudar em algum aspecto?

- Não, eu gosto dele do jeito que é. Ele representa o equilíbrio, e acho que esse lado dele pode ser bem aproveitado. Mas eu também o acho um personagem muito certinho, o que o torna um pouco chato. E os fãs se assemelham mais com àqueles com mais defeitos, o que é mais normal. Acho que ele poderia fazer alguma travessura de vez em quando.

Novas risadas se levantam entre os repórteres.

- Quando você decidiu seguir a carreira de ator?

- Foi totalmente por acaso. Eu tinha em torno de oito anos de idade, estava passeando pelo Shopping de Hong Kong, aonde meu pai tem lojas, e estava acontecendo um evento de moda, lançamento de uma coleção. Aí um cara, que era olheiro, me abordou, dizendo que eu tinha perfil para modelo ou ator, e entregou um cartão para o meu avô, que me acompanhava no momento, pedindo para que ele me levasse em um teste. Ele me levou no endereço do cartão e eu passei no teste, e na semana seguinte comecei a gravação. Então tomei gosto pela coisa, e nunca mais parei.

- Em uma entrevista recente, em novembro de 2008, você declarou que prefere ver os seus filhos crescendo a atuar, sobre isso, hoje, como você faz para passar tempo com a sua família, levando em consideração sua agenda?

- Por isso, não reclamo que o meu personagem tenha uma pouca participação da série. – novos risos. – Falando sério, a agenda de gravações realmente nos deixa atolados. E diferente do que muitos pensam a vida de ator não é nada fácil. Não temos horários, nem dias fixos para as gravações. Podemos gravar nos fins de semanas, nos feriados, a noite, de madrugada, no inverno, na chuva ou no sol escaldante. Mas, levando em consideração o trabalho que tínhamos para gravar o Saint Seiya original, Os Garotos é muito tranquilo. E sobra tempo para eu sair com a família. Eu também fiz um apartamento no Japão, para trazer minha família enquanto eu gravo lá. Quando entramos em recesso, voltamos para a China, para rever nossos pais, amigos e familiares em geral. Mas o que eu me preocupo é que logo a Isis vai começar a estudar e então ficará complicado tirá-la da escolinha para nos acompanhar. Então por isso eu disse que preferia vê-los crescer a atuar. Porque eu sei, se eu perder esse momento da vida deles, eu não vou recuperar nunca mais, e vou me lamentar mais tarde. Mas isso também não significa que vou largar a carreira. Vou continuar, mas procurar trabalhos que não exija tanta ausência.

- Próximo é o Ikki, revista Estilo.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Viviane Canesco. Ikki, o personagem da série é um irmão um tanto quanto protetor, ciumento e possessivo. Minha pergunta é: como é o Ikki da vida real com o irmão mais novo?

Os dois irmãos olham um para o outro sorrindo.

- Eu sou muito diferente do Ikki da série, isso eu posso te afirmar com certeza. Na verdade, nós somos. Eu não sou possessivo com o meu irmão, porque primeiro, ele não precisa, o Shun sempre foi muito independente. Desde muito pequeno ele soube apontar o que queria e começou a correr atrás dos seus objetivos. Na verdade, eu quem sou o fã dele, pois, admiro a determinação que ele tem para alcançar uma meta. Apesar de não precisarmos, já que tivemos o privilégio de nascermos em uma família financeiramente estável, ele trabalha muito, se dedica à carreia, e isso me faz admirá-lo cada vez mais. Já o Shun da série, é frágil, delicado, parece que irá se quebrar se alguém falar alto com ele. Mas, esse aqui... – ele aponta para o lado, deixando o irmão vermelho. – Se alguém disser algo duro para ele, com certeza vai ouvir uma resposta malcriada.

Shun sorri, balançando a cabeça negativamente e as pessoas no salão sorriem incrédulas. O mais velho continua:

- O Shun da série precisa de proteção, por isso o Ikki desenvolveu essa conduta possessiva em cima dele, para protegê-lo. E essa conduta é um pacote que vem recheado de outros apetrechos, tais como os ciúmes, a super proteção, etc. Mas com o meu irmão de verdade, eu não preciso me preocupar tanto, ele, quem muitas vezes me dá conselho, me chama atenção, senão dizer, me protege. E apesar dessa aparência de menininho frágil ele tem uma personalidade de cão...

O grupo explode na risada.

- Onii-san! – Shun repreende seu mais velho, com um olhar duro, fazendo as pessoas confirmarem o que Ikki havia dito.

- Calma otooto. – Ele passa a mão nos cabelos de Shun. - Mas apesar disso tudo, de vez em quando ele vem pedir colo, esses momentos são raros, mas quando ele faz, é a coisa mais graciosa do mundo. E uma coisa pode ser assemelhada com a série: o amor entre a gente é algo gigante, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele.

Shun sorri constrangido para o irmão, mas sente o peito inflar de um ar bom, com certeza era verdade, os dois se amavam e muito. E fora visível o sorriso de aprovação da platéia.

- Ikki, - o repórter o chama, para prosseguir com as perguntas. – Minha segunda pergunta, ainda tendo como gancho sua resposta, esse amor entre os dois, faz com que os fãs criem uma ilusão de que esse amor entre eles ultrapasse o campo do sentimento fraterno, como já foi observado pela Sara nas perguntas ao Shun. A minha dúvida é, se houvesse na série um envolvimento Yaoi entre vocês, aceitariam fazer uma cena mais intensa de incesto, como um beijo, por exemplo?

- Sinceramente, essa foi uma pergunta e tanto. – ele coça a nuca. - A autora, como ex-fã da série original, também tem essa ilusão que você citou, de que os dois têm um sentimento um pouco mais intenso um pelo outro, do que o limite permitido pelo fraterno, ela mesma já nos comentou isso. Mas na realidade, acredito que a intenção dela em Os Garotos, é de usar esse sentimento, como eixo norteador, para desencadear os momentos de crises e possessão do Ikki pelo caçula, não para desenvolver um relacionamento incestual entre eles. As cenas existiram e acredito que existirão outras, mas sempre com intuito de dificultar o futuro relacionamento do irmão caçula com o Hyoga, e não, porque eles realmente se desejam. Agora quanto a possibilidade de acontecer uma cena de beijo, se houvesse, acho que faríamos sem problemas. Eu e o Shun sempre trocamos selinhos como irmãos. E essa coisa do fã de nos ver juntos, já acontece desde quando fizemos o original, então somos convidados para fazer fotos juntos, e nessas fotos pedem beijo, pedem que nos abracemos mais intensamente, já pediram até outras coisas... – sorri ele, levantando as sobrancelhas, ao se lembrar. – Não que tenhamos feito, óbvio, nós também sabemos nos limitar. No entanto, nós somos bem seguro dos nossos sentimentos. E essa coisa profissional, não difere em nada no nosso relacionamento como irmãos. E isso eu aprendi com ele também, não é Shun?

- É sim. Nós já nos beijamos em entrevistas, em ensaios fotográficos, e até na vida real, mas nunca deixamos de nos ver como irmãos. Profissionalmente não é diferente. E o Ikki, é até muito brincalhão nessa parte. Ele já me agarrou em eventos público no meio de todo mundo, e em se tratando desse fetiche dos fãs, ele é muito sem noção na hora de atender. E se empolga nas brincadeiras. – fala Shun, bravo.

- Eu te amo. – declara Ikki, puxando o rosto do irmão, segurando-o pela nuca e beijando-o de forma escandalosa, mas que fora visível a superficialidade. Sendo bem mais técnico do que o selinho trocado anteriormente com Shun e Hyoga. E que realmente não causara tanto alvoroço, quanto o anterior, apenas um aumento nos flashes.

- Eu também, te amo. – fala, Shun. Após se separarem.

- Agora o Shun prossegue nas respostas. – fala a mediadora. - Site Celebridades Ponto Com é quem perguntará.

- Bom dia, sou Samanta Silva. Shun, já sabemos que você é bem namorador, e que você tem uma lista extensa de ex-namoradas, composta de beldades do mundo artístico, até de fãs. No entanto, existem rumores na mídia, de que poderia está havendo algum envolvimento seu com o ator Alexei, aí do seu lado. E esse selinho trocado pelos dois agora pouco, nos faz crer nessa premissa. Os rumores são verdadeiros, afinal?

Shun sorri muito sem graça e antes de prosseguir ele toma um gole da sua água.

- O selinho trocado entre a gente agora pouco, foi uma brincadeira, como o beijo técnico agora entre eu e o meu irmão. – explica ele. - Atualmente eu estou namorando, com uma garota comum. E esses boatos, de que eu e Alexei temos algo, existem desde o Saint Seiya original. Para ser mais específico, desde a cena das doze casas onde o Shun agarra o Hyoga descaradamente. – Shun sorri e o grupo todo dá uma grande risada.

- E foram tantos boatos, que geraram Os Garotos, para confirmarem todas as suspeitas. Mas na vida real são apenas boatos, eu e o Hyoga somos amigos.

- O Shun ator, parece ser totalmente heterossexual, no entanto, depois de tantas cenas Yaoi românticas, não nascera nenhuma curiosidade, nenhuma vontade de se relacionar com o sexo oposto?

Shun se manteve sério, enquanto sentira a platéia prender a respiração, tentando conter a ansiedade da sua resposta. Ele respira brevemente e responde calmo:

- Acho que a nossa vida é movida por paixões. Como você citou antes, eu tive uma lista grande de relacionamentos. E não me vanglorio por isso. Na verdade, eu gostaria de ter um único relacionamento verdadeiro e duradouro, como o Shiryu conseguiu com a Shunrey. Mas infelizmente acho que não tenho muita sorte no amor, então eu sigo tentando. No momento estou com uma garota e estou feliz com ela, e fazendo de tudo para que dê certo. Mas, se um dia eu me apaixonar por um homem, indiferente, que seja o Alexei, ou outro, eu viveria esse amor, sim. Mas só por curiosidade, eu não faria, teria que ter algo bem maior motivando.

O espanto parecera ter sido geral. Até mesmo Ikki do lado de Shun, estava perplexo. E o próprio Alexei estava de boca aberta. Shun sempre fora convicto da sua heterossexualidade, eles nunca haviam ouvido da boca dele, tal possibilidade.

- O próximo é você Alexei. – irrompeu a moderadora da entrevista, chamando a atenção de todos para si. - E quem pergunta, é o site: Saint Seiya For Ever.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Jussara Vicente. Aproveitando o assunto. Sabemos que o Alexei ator é homossexual assumido. E outros boatos dizem que o ator já foi, ou ainda é, verdadeiramente apaixonado pelo ator Shun, até que ponto existe verdade nessa afirmação?

- Nossa... – Hyoga olha pra Shun, como se buscasse seus olhos pedindo-lhe permissão para falar. Mas estes estavam fixos em suas mãos em cima da mesa. Então ele solta um suspiro e olha para a platéia de repórteres e fãs, curiosos. – Estão nos colocando na parede mesmo. – ouvem-se alguns sorrisinhos e ele volta para o microfone. – Mas a verdade é que eu amo o Shun, o ator, desde que nos conhecemos pela primeira vez, nos bastidores da Série Saint Seiya. – confessou, fazendo a balbúrdia ser geral, fazendo a mediadora gritar pedidos de "silêncio" para continuarem entrevista.

Hyoga olhara para Shun que pareceu ter sentido seus ombros pesarem. A bochecha do menino também ficara rosada. E de repente ele mesmo não soube se àquela confissão fora em uma boa hora.

- Silêncio, pessoal! Por favor, Jussara, continue. Sua segunda pergunta.

A repórter que também estava perplexa, até se perdera em meio aos seus papéis de perguntas, parecia que ela não esperava uma afirmativa da questão.

- Jussara? – interrompeu Alexei, que viu a jovem loira e de cabelos curtos, menear um sim com a cabeça, permitindo-o prosseguir. – Antes de continuar, só quero afirmar, que eu não estou confessando isso para o Shun agora, em frente das câmeras para promoção da série, ou algo do tipo. Eu declarei isso para ele quando encerramos as gravações de Saint Seiya no passado. Ele foi compreensivo com o meu sentimento, como vem sendo até hoje, mas nunca, esse sentimento fora recíproco. O Shun tem sua preferência por garotas, como já perceberam. E o que eu sinto também não é algo motivado pela série, e sim, pelo que eu conheço dele.

- Certo. Obrigado pela explicação. – respondeu a moça, muito vermelha, engolindo em seco, tentando retomar a entrevista, antes que a mediadora lhe desse uma bronca. - Agora, retomando a série, se você estivesse realmente na pele do seu personagem o que você faria pra tentar conquistar o Shun? Aonde você acha que ele está errando?

- Eu estou na pele do meu personagem. – confessou ele, arrancando risos de todos novamente, e olhando para Shun que continuava sério e neutro. – E como perceberam, eu não consegui muita coisa. Então se eu fosse ele... – novamente algumas pessoas riem. – Estou brincando. A situação minha e do Hyoga são diferentes, porque o Shun da série ele é apaixonado pelo Hyoga, só não descobriu, ou, não consegue aceitar isso ainda. E eu acho que não é um jogo de conquista. Pois, só tentamos conquistar alguém, quando acreditamos que essa pessoa pode retribuir os nossos sentimentos. No caso do Hyoga, ele não via essa possibilidade, por isso nunca tentou conquistá-lo de verdade. Então não existem erros em algo que ele nem se quer tentou fazer. Mas pelo que notamos no fim da primeira temporada, o Shun sente algo, e isso foi o suficiente para que o Hyoga se sintisse motivado. Então se preparem, vocês verão um Hyoga bem mais determinado nessa nova temporada.

- Obrigado Alexei. – diz a mediadora, tomando a palavra. – Essa será a última rodada de perguntas. – anunciou a mediadora. – E como as perguntas e resposta das duas outras rodadas foram extensas. Pedimos aos senhores repórteres, por favor, que tentem fazer perguntas mais curtas e os senhores atores, tentem elaborar respostas mais curtas. Temos 15 minutos para encerrar a coletiva. As perguntas dessa rodada também são de temas livres. A revista Charme é a última a fazer perguntas para o Seiya.

- Meu nome é Jonas, prazer e bom dia. Seiya, você já se envolveu ou se envolveria amorosamente com alguma fã e qual é a grande diferença?

- Já me envolvi. – responde, Seiya categoricamente. - E me envolveria novamente se me apaixonasse por uma. Mas primeiramente, antes de me relacionar, eu sempre me re-apresento para essa pretendente, que é fã, como o ator Seiya. Porque a fã é apaixonada pelo personagem, e às vezes ela assemelha o ator ao personagem, e esquecendo-se de levar em consideração que somos pessoas distintas, essa é a grande diferença. Então é isso que tento deixar claro quando me proponho a me relacionar com uma fã.

- Nos diga quais são suas perspectivas futuras, quanto a vida amorosa, carreira, casamento, etc?

- Nossa, casar agora não! – exclama ele, bem humorado. - Nada contra o casamento, eu acredito que formar uma família ainda é a base mais sólida que podemos criar. Mas casar exige grandes responsabilidades, abrir mãos de outras coisas, como o próprio Shiryu mencionou, precisamos ter tempo para ver os filhos crescerem. E ainda eu me acho jovem, para encarar algo tão sério. Eu tenho muitos planos, acabei de amadurecer profissionalmente, então eu pretendo me dedicar muito ao cinema, trabalhar em filmes de outros gêneros como comédia, policial, terror; fazer vilões, etc., quero experimentar outros lados da dramaturgia. Amorosamente pretendo encontrar alguém que consiga acompanhar o meu ritmo.

- Na série, o Seiya também parece um pouco atraído pelo Shun, em determinados momentos. O Seiya personagem, e/ou o ator, tem essa inclinação para o sexo oposto?

- O Seiya personagem é brincalhão, ele gosta de incomodar o Shun, não é que ele sinta algo especial pelo amigo. Então em os Garotos, acredito que ele não terá essa inclinação. Na vida real, faço minha as palavras do Shun ator, nossa vida é movida por paixões, então, se aparecer... quem sabe? – sorri ele, do seu jeito brincalhão.

- As últimas perguntas para o Shiryu Wang, quem fará é o site: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Brasil. – anuncia a mediadora.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Jeferson Medeiros. Shiryu é verdade que você canta? E se canta, é profissional ou apenas hobby?

- Canto e toco violão e guitarra, apenas como hobby. Já fiz algumas apresentações, mas coisas pequenas mesmo. Nunca pensei em seguir carreira nessa área não. Eu e a Flér da série, que é atriz e cantora de verdade, fizemos um especial juntos, chamado "Luau Os Garotos" em breve deverá ir ao ar. Mas a minha área é de atuação mesmo.

- Shiryu, percebemos que desde a série original, o seu personagem é uma dos mais assediados. Como a sua esposa, a Shunrey, age perante isso? Ela já teve ciúmes por causa das fãs ou por causa de alguma cena em seu trabalho?

- Nosso relacionamento é bem maduro. A Shunrey é atriz também, e ela assim como eu também sofre seus assédios. Mas nós somos adultos suficientes para compreender que isso é fruto do nosso trabalho. Também não posso afirmar que não haja ciúmes. Às vezes é incômodo para ela, ver uma fã tentando arrancar minha camisa, como já aconteceu... – novos risos se rompem na platéia. - E também deve ser incomodo ver alguma fã tentando me beijar a força. Assim, como eu me sentiria incomodado se um fã dela tentasse fazer a mesma coisa. Mas sempre que passamos por isso, nós tentamos nos voltar para tudo que construímos juntos, no nosso amor, no nosso relacionamento sólido, nos nossos filhos, aí os ciúmes se evaporam no ar.

- Que atitude das fãs que mais te constrangeu ou que te constrange até hoje?

- Agora eu tenho que pensar... – ele coça a cabeça, sorrindo. – normalmente todas as atitudes das fãs são constrangedoras. Porque elas te idolatram como um deus, querem te beijar, te agarrar, te levar para casa e colocar em um pedestal. Mas ao mesmo tempo que é constrangedor, é gratificante, porque é o reconhecimento do seu trabalho. Mas algo que me deixa mais acanhado que o normal é quando eu recebo de presente peças _íntimas femininas_. – o rosto do chinês ficou levemente vermelho.

- E muitas vezes usada. – interrompe Ikki, arrancando risos de todos.

- É, ainda tem isso. – confirma Shiryu, ainda mais envergonhado.

- Quem pergunta para o Ikki agora, é a revista Sou Teen.

- Ikki, como é para você ter um filho seguindo a carreira de ator como você, e vê-lo despontar como revelação em grandes produções como Death Note e Battle Royale, ainda tão jovem?

- É uma emoção sem tamanho, é extremamente gratificante. Eu estou muito feliz. Eu vejo no meu filho o mesmo brilho que vejo em volta do Shun, e algo que não vejo em mim. Ele nasceu com o dom para esse mundo artístico, por isso despontou tão cedo para área. Eu estou atuando na frente das telas, por teimosia, eu prefiro os bastidores, ou a atuação nos palcos, gosto de escrever, penso em dirigir peças, fazer algo do tipo. Já o Fuji-kun e o Shun, nasceram para brilharem na frente das telas. E eu fico extremamente contente em vê-los ascendentes. Eu prefiro estar lá na platéia como pai babão, irmão babão, do que em frente aos brilhos dos holofotes. Então logo vou me aposentar e viver na custa dos dois. – uma nova explosão de risos ganha o salão.

- Ikki, os cinco personagens da série são extremamente unidos, como é o relacionamento dos cinco fora do estúdio?

- Nós nos tornamos uma grande família. Estamos sempre em contato um com os outros. Eu acho que sou o mais afastado porque não gosto de andar em bandos. – brincou ele, repetindo as palavras dita muitas vezes por seu personagem, fazendo todos os presentes rirem novamente. – Estou brincando. Todos tentamos manter uma amizade fora dos bastidores, e sempre nos reunimos em festas, falamos por telefones, desenvolvemos uma amizade forte e duradoura com certeza.

- Minha última pergunta. Em Os Garotos, você fez algumas cenas bem picantes, como é gravar essas cenas?

- Muito boa! – brincou ele, sorrindo, e fazendo novamente os presentes rirem. – Brincadeira. Todas as cenas que gravamos são muito sérias. E eu acho que a diferença de se fazer uma cena de sexo, é que a seriedade aumenta ainda mais. Por ser algo delicado, no entanto, é bem profissional, é como beijar tecnicamente. O maior problema é ficar peladão no primeiro momento, vai que os câmeras ficam comparando o meu "Pi" com o "Pi" deles...

- HÁHÁHÁHAÁHÁHAAHAUAHAUAHAHAUAHAHAUAHA! – explodiu uma salva de gargalhadas no salão.

- Silêncio... – pediu a moderadora, tentando conter sua vontade de rir também. – Já vencemos o tempo da coletiva, vamos ultrapassar mais quinze minutos para encerramos com as últimas perguntas paro Shun e Alexei. Por favor, tentem ser sucintos. Quem pergunta é a revista Novo Tempo.

- Shun, qual a maior loucura de amor, que alguém já fez por você? E se você também já fez alguma, e se não fez se faria e o quê?

- Bem, a maior loucura de amor que fizeram por mim... – ele para pra pensar e responde fazendo um bico de emburrado. – Confessar que me ama em uma coletiva de imprensa.

- HAUHAUAHAUHAAHAUAHAUHAUAHA!

Além das risadas altas dos presentes, o rosto do Alexei fica verdadeiramente corado. Mesmo assim, ele não se pronuncia e Shun prossegue.

- Eu não sei se teria coragem de fazer loucuras pra provar o quanto amo alguém. – responde ele secamente. O que mais pareceu uma alfinetada no loiro. Que continuou segurando sua vontade de dar uma resposta.

- Certo. Segunda pergunta: alguma fã já fez algum pedido inusitado, que você jamais atenderia? E se fez, qual foi?

- Já tiveram inúmeros pedidos, entre eles, alguns bem pervertidos. E os que eu não atenderia de forma alguma, são àqueles que envolvem sexo, como por exemplo, fãs meninas que já me pediram para que eu tirasse a virgindade delas, ou que passasse apenas uma noite com elas. E HOMENS, que já me pediram para tirarem a minha virgindade... Pode?! – confessou irritado, e com o rosto muito vermelho, fazendo novamente os presentes rirem – Então essas coisas para mim não tem cabimento, eu não atenderia, nunca!

- Última pergunta: O Shun personagem, é um menino muito delicado e dócil, entre outras qualidades. Você se acha parecido com o seu personagem?

- Em partes. Mas digamos, em poucas partes. O Shun personagem, como você mesmo disse, é cheio de qualidades, além de ingênuo. Eu sou cheio de defeitos, e como meu irmão já ressaltou, e eu não posso desmenti-lo, até porque é verdade, eu tenho um gênio um pouco difícil mesmo, sou pouco tolerante, e nada delicado! No que me assemelho com ele, é que não gosto de violência, e quando amo, amo de verdade, intensamente.

- As últimas perguntas para o senhor Alexei, e quem pergunta, é o site G, dedicado a comunidade homossexual.

- Bom dia, obrigado pelo convite, sou Cristian Carvalho. Alexei, sua opção sexual já afetou sua carreira ou sua vida pessoal de alguma forma?

- Sim, às vezes afeta. – responde ele, simpaticamente. – Meu pai não aceita muito bem, apesar de que hoje ele é mais conformado do que no início. Quanto a carreira, eu acho que o fato de eu ser modelo, afeta mais a minha carreira do que o fato de eu ser homossexual.

- Você já sofreu ou sofre algum tipo de preconceito? E se sofreu, o que o deixou mais chateado?

- Eu seria mentiroso, se dissesse que um homossexual não sofre preconceito. Mas eu tento evitar situações que possam gerar uma agressão. Por exemplo, nós gays, infelizmente, temos que evitar demonstrações de afeto aos nossos parceiros em lugares públicos, como os namorados heteros fazem. Porque sempre vai ter alguém que vai passar ao seu lado e dizer: "Que pouca de vergonha!". E isso irrita, machuca, causa confusão. Então eu evito, para não gerar agressão. Mas não por ser hipócrita em não assumir o que eu sou em público, quem me conhece sabe que eu grito aos quatro ventos que sou gay, eu não me importo em assumir, mas sim, para evitar desgaste desnecessário, até porque pessoas com essas mentalidades você não consegue mudá-la. Quanto, ao que mais me chateia, é quando os fãs do Cavaleiro Cisne, meninos ou meninas, descobrem a minha homossexualidade e não aprovam ou não aceitam. Então eles me atacam de várias formas, dizendo que me defendiam que eu não posso ser "fresco", que cavaleiro de verdade deve ser "homem". Como se ser hetero ou gay, fosse o fator que definisse a força de um cavaleiro. Então, são coisas bem sem cabimento, que às vezes machucam de verdade. Mas eu tento também, não me prender a isso.

- Quais seus projetos futuro, tanto no campo pessoal, emocional, quanto profissional?

- Profissionalmente falando, eu quero continuar trabalhando como ator, há muito tempo eu quero deixar a carreira de modelo, também já não estou tão jovem e tão bonito assim. E quero constituir uma família, encontrar um grande amor, essas coisas.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada.

- Bem, senhoras e senhores. Agradecemos a presença de todos. Encerraremos agora a coletiva. As cinco meninas que foram selecionadas por sorteio para conhecê-los pessoalmente, por favor, se dirijam aos bastidores. Eles irão fazer pose para os fotógrafos nesse instante. E em seguida irão se retirar. Os painéis estão daqueles lados, os fotógrafos já podem se posicionar lá. – ela se volta para à mesa. – Meninos, vocês tem uma última palavra de despedida, e já agradecemos a presença e a paciência.

- Eu que agradeço. – diz Seiya, sendo o primeiro a falar. – Fomos muito bem recepcionados, o Brasil é um país muito receptivo. Agradeço de verdade o carinho e acompanhem a segunda temporada de Os Garotos.

Shiryu pega o microfone.

- Eu me senti como se estivesse em Hollywood ao chegar no Brasil, com o alvoroço de fãs e da imprensa. Agradecemos de verdade o carinho. E não deixem de nos prestigiar na segunda temporada de Os Garotos, obrigado!

- Foi um prazer imenso conhecê-los, e está aqui hoje. – agradeceu, Ikki. – E não percam Os Garotos, segunda temporada, não irão se arrepender. E esperamos estar de volta aqui, o ano que vem, na terceira temporada.

- Boa tarde à todos. Obrigado pelo carinho. – respondeu Shun, categoricamente.

- Agradeço o carinho e o apoio que os fãs estão dando ao casal Shun e Hyoga. E o carinho imenso que recebemos desde que chegamos aqui. Faço minha as palavras do Ikki, espero estarmos de volta o ano que vem! Obrigado.

Os cinco se levantaram, enquanto eram aplaudidos. A coletiva estava encerrada. O grupo de repórteres começava a se dispersar. Somente os fotógrafos se posicionavam em frente do painel que havia sido montado com o logotipo da segunda temporada da série. Zibel, que estava como fotógrafa naquele dia também, se juntou ao grupo de profissionais para tirar fotos.

- Meninas, nos vemos daqui a pouco!

- Certo, Zi! Capriche nas fotos! – pediu, Naluza.

- Pode deixar, amiga!

- Ai, meninas está quase chegando a hora... – comentou Naluza, nervosa.

-...

Continua...

XXX

Owwwwwwwwwwww God!

Coletiva terminada, enfim! Espero que tenham gostado. Ainda falta a última parte do especial, vou tentar postar ainda hoje. Então, como serão o encontro das Garotas x os Garotos? Façam suas apostas! o/

Lembrando, que todos os nomes de programas, revistas, sites, repórteres, utilizados nesse capítulo, exceto o programa Vídeo Show e a repórter Sara Oliveira, são todos factícios, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é pura coincidência.

Espero que tenham gostado, comentem! \o/

See you next!

XXX

1 **Otooto – **irmão caçula.

2 **Androginia** - O andrógino é aquele(a) que tem características físicas e, em aditivo, as comportamentais de ambos os sexos. Assim sendo, torna-se difícil definir a que gênero pertence uma pessoa andrógina apenas por sua aparência. Andróginos que prezam por sua androginia utilizam de adereços femininos, no caso de homens, ou masculinos, no caso de mulheres, para ressaltar a dualidade. Dado isso, tende-se a pressupor que os andróginos sejam invariavelmente homossexuais ou bissexuais, o que não é verdade, uma vez que a androginia ou é um caráter do comportamento e da aparência individual de uma pessoa ou mesmo sua condição sexual psicológica, nada tendo a ver com a orientação sexual (ou identificação sexual), ou seja, a atração erótica por determinado parceiro. Desse modo, pessoas andróginas podem se identificar como homossexuais, heterossexuais, bissexuais ou assexuais.


	6. Capítulo 6 Especial 2ª Temporada Fim

**Capítulo VI**

**Especial Segunda Temporada**

**Parte Final – O Passeio**

Assim que os cinco atores entraram no camarim, Shun desferiu um soco na cabeça de Alexei, que fez o loiro se encolher em uma dor confusa.

- O que foi isso Shun?! Está maluco?! – gritou, com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas e as mãos na cabeça.

- Você quem está maluco! Que declaração foi àquela na frente da imprensa?

- Ore (1)... Achei que não tivesse se importado, você ficou tão quieto.

- É claro que fiquei! – disse ele, estralando os dedos de tão irritado. - Você acha que vou fazer escândalos para sair nas revistas do mundo inteiro?! Eu não sou sensacionalista como certas pessoas!

- Duas caras... – cochichou, Alexei.

- Repete se for homem! – provocou Shun, com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

- Eu disse: DUAS CARAS! – gritou ele - Você se faz de bonzinho na frente das câmeras só para fazer pose para as fãs!

- NANI (2)?!

- Meninos! Por favor, temos cinco meninas que vieram aqui, somente para conhecê-los, vamos tentar manter os ânimos menos exaut...

- DUAS CARAS! – interrompeu Hyoga, mostrando língua para o menino.

- ALEXEIIIIIIII!

- DUAS CARAS!

PLAFT

- Porque me deu um tapaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!

- Isso não muda nunca... – suspirou os demais.

- Se as fãs desses dois imaginassem... – diz Michelle, suspirando.

XXX

Enquanto isso, no camarim ao lado.

- Parece que foi o barulho de um tapa? – desconfiou a jovem ruiva, encarando a parede do lado esquerdo, de onde vinha o barulho de vozes masculinas.

- Estou tão nervosa que já não tenho mais unhas! – anunciou Naluza, nem prestando atenção no que amiga acabara de dizer.

- Anna, porque você está com o rosto tão vermelho? – perguntou Kami, que parecia a mais calma do grupo.

- Ai... – ela abaixa o rosto, olhando para os sapatos. – Àquele Alexei! – disse nervosa, crispando os punhos. - Que raiva! Como ele ousou dizer àquilo na frente da imprensa.

- Está falando da declaração? – quis confirmar, Kami.

- Eu achei tão kawai... – interrompeu Layza, com os olhos brilhando e o ar de sonhadora. - Lay-chan, àqueles não são Os Garotos que conhecemos, são os atores, é a vida real. E você ouviu o Shun dizendo que...

- Eles são tão lindos juntos, vocês viram o selinho. Zi, você tirou fotos?

- Ela nem está me ouvindo. – suspirou Kami, que olhou de soslaio para a Anninha ao seu lado. A menina tinha os olhos vermelhos, e parecia que iria se desaguar em choro a qualquer momento. E sorriu gentilmente, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da nova amiga.

- Hei, Anninha, não fique assim, eu não acho que o Shun vá retribuir o que o Alexei sente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Kami-chan?

- Eu não tenho. – disse ela, olhando para a parede de onde ainda vinham os gritos. – Mas algo no olhar do Shun me deu calafrios. Não sei não, mas ele não me parece tão delicado como é na série.

- Hã?

De repente a porta se escancara.

- Ahhhh! Àqueles dois tiram qualquer ser humano do sério! – Michelle, entrou irritada na sala onde as meninas aguardavam.

Os cinco olhares se paralisaram em cima da assessora de imprensa do grupo, que estava com a cara fechada.

- Desculpem, meninas... – pediu, tentando relaxar a face. – Venham, eles estão esperando.

- Espere, senhorita Michelle! Assim? – disse Zibel, nervosa, procurando algo na bolsa. - Espera eu retocar a maquiagem.

- Eu também vou passar batom... – anunciou Anna.

Kami e Layza ficaram olhando a amiga Naluza, que estava paralisada.

- Nalu, o que foi? – perguntou Layza. – Está pálida.

- Eu não consigo me mexer.

-...

XXX

De volta ao camarim dos meninos.

- Não fale comigo! – gritou Shun, virando a cara para o lado oposto.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou! – respondeu Hyoga.

- Mas os dois estão falando um com o outro.

- Cale a boca, Seiya! – gritaram os dois.

- Ikki, sinceramente, não sei como você aguenta. – cochichou Shiryu, para o amigo ao lado. - o Shun parece uma mulher na TPM.

- EU OUVI, SHIRYU! – gritou ele, se levantando e apontando o dedo para o chinês. E batendo o pé de forma pirracenta no chão. – Repete se for mesmo o cavaleiro de Dragão!

O Chinês o olha com cara de tacho, depois de se acalmar do susto.

- Isso não teve graça.

- Eu já ia te alertar, não fale nada, ele tem ouvidos aguçados.

- ONII-SAN!

A porta se abre e a assessora entra na sala acompanhada de cinco meninas, e vê Shun de pé, na sua posição hostil de sempre, o dedo em riste. Agora a vítima era seu irmão mais velho, e provavelmente o Shiryu, que tinha um olhar aterrorizado.

"Esse menino é tão impaciente...", pensou ela, procurando os outros. Percebendo que estavam todos ali. Seiya estava no sofá de frente para Ikki e Shiryu, provavelmente onde Shun estava também. E Hyoga estava sentado no braço de uma poltrona de um lugar, transversal aos outros dois sofás.

- Sente-se, por favor, Shun. – pediu ela, delicadamente, sabendo que agora, ele iria obedecer.

- Ha- Hai (3)... – concordou ele, quase que no sussurro, mudando de expressão como se fosse mágica.

Michelle até percebera que o rosto do menino avermelhara-se. E ele voltou em silêncio para o lado de Seiya. E sua expressão antes de quase demoníaca, mudou completamente, para algo suave, pleno, quase divinal. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, incrédula.

Seiya, que não conseguia se acostumar com àquela mudança súbita de comportamento do Shun, olhou assustado para o amigo que se posicionara novamente ao seu lado. Mas teve quase certeza de ver uma aura angelical envolvê-lo.

"Como ele consegue isso?!"

- Bem meninos, vou apresentá-los para "As Garotas". As cinco meninas que foram sorteadas para conhecê-los pessoalmente e passarem o dia com vocês.

- Vamos começar pela mais nova. - informou a assessora sorrindo, e saindo da frente da menina, mostrando-a. – Essa é a Anna, tem 15 anos, nasceu no Sul do país, mas mora há algum tempo aqui no Rio de Janeiro com a mãe. - Anna deu um passo à frente, ficando do lado da assessora, arrancando olhares de surpresa do grupo.

A menina era bem mais baixa, que a alta Michelle ao seu lado. A assessora do grupo deveria medir 1,80 com salto alto que usava. Anna media provavelmente em torno de 1,65, era bem magra, e tinha os olhos esverdeados. Ela estava usando um vestido branco, de alça fina com rendas, com bordados de flores rosa no busto e na barra do vestido, que morria nos joelhos; estava calçando sandálias brancas, com alguns detalhes de estrass. Os cabelos lisos, em um tom quase loiro, estavam soltos, ao longo de suas costas, apenas uma pequena mexa estava presa no alto da cabeça. Sua maquiagem era bem suave, um batom no tom da boca, as bochechas rosadas e uma sombra verde destacavam seus olhos claros; nas mãos, pulseiras douradas de argolas e nas orelhas, um brinco pequeno com várias pedrinhas de estrass. Ela sorriu muito envergonhada, olhando para os cinco rapazes a sua frente e sentiu o coração disparar feito louco. Principalmente, porque Shun, a olhava, boquiaberto.

- Hajimashite!(4) – cumprimentou ela, curvando o corpo para frente, cumprimentando-os na forma oriental.

Eles se levantaram e também se curvaram, respondendo ao cumprimento:

- Hajimashite, Anna-chan! – pronunciaram, de forma desordenada, um após o outro.

- Hei, Shun! Ela é linda, não é mesmo? – cochichou Seiya, cutucando o amigo ao seu lado. Seiya sabia muito bem, que apesar da imprensa, dos fãs e do amigo Alexei, se esforçarem para levar Shun para "o outro lado", ele sabia muito bem o quanto o amigo apreciava a beleza feminina.

- E- eu... E- eu percebi. – engoliu ele, em seco, sentindo o rosto corar. - Ela me lembrou a Bella.

- De todas as cinco que estão aqui, apesar de ser a caçula, a Anna é uma das fãs mais velha da série. Anna, pode apertar a mão deles, eles não mordem... quer dizer... – a mulher fuzila Shun com os olhos, que tenta ignorá-la. – Nem todos.

Anna obedece e timidamente ela cumprimenta um por um, e ganha ainda, um beijo no rosto de todos os cincos. Enquanto isso, Layza já se posicionava ao lado da Michelle com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

- Eles são bem mais lindos de perto! – observou a menina, com um ar ainda mais sonhador.

- Sim, lindos. – concordou a assessora do seu lado, admirando a jovem que tinha o sorriso mais belo e mais simpático das cinco. – Mas não se preocupe. – aproveitou para confortá-la. - São humanos como qualquer um de nós. E acredite, tão cheios de problemas e defeitos como qualquer ser humano. Então, não precisa ficar tão nervosa.

- Sim, sim. Obrigado.

A jovem Layza tinha a pele morena clara, os cabelos pretos, curtos e lisos, que mediam até a altura dos ombros; seus olhos tinham um tom castanho escuro. Ela usava óculos de lentes quadradas e aros grossos e negros que lhe davam um charme intelectual, sem tirar suas feições de menina sapeca. A menina estava vestida com um vestido estampado com flores brancas e pretas, estilo tomara-que-caia, deixando seus ombros a mostra; sandálias preta, de salto fino, com amarras que subiam até o tornozelos. Ela também usava brincos brancos com pedras pretas; e nos pulso, pulseiras quadradas nas cores branca e pretas, tudo combinando perfeitamente com o vestido. No rosto uma maquiagem média, o batom em um tom avermelhado, as bochechas cobertas por um bluche arroxeado, e os olhos delineados por lápis preto.

Michelle olhou para os meninos que se posicionaram todos na frente do sofá do lado esquerdo, enquanto a pequena Anna, se posicionou automaticamente, no sofá do lado oposto. Assim, a assessora prosseguiu.

- Essa é a Layza, tem 17 anos, também mora no Rio de Janeiro.

Layza apesar de extremamente nervosa continuou muito sorridente.

- É um prazer conhecê-los! – disse ela, também se curvando do mesmo jeito que a Anna fizera.

- O prazer é nosso, Layza-chan. – repetiu todos.

Em seguida ela mesma foi até eles cumprimentá-los, antes que a Michelle mandasse. Hyoga abriu um grande sorriso ao cumprimentá-la.

"Que sorriso lindo." – pensou ele, ao segurar a mão da menina e beijá-la na face. "Até parece o sorriso daquela pessoa quando ele se propõe a sorrir..." completou seus pensamentos olhando de canto, para Shun.

E claro que Layza, que era atenta, e fã incondicional do casal yaoi, notara aquele olhar de canto, aproveitando para apertar mais forte a mão dele, como se quisesse lhe transmitir forças. E mesmo sem dizer nenhuma palavra os dois pareceram ter se entendido muito bem. Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente, quando ouviram Michelle, falando:

- Layza, pode se posicionar aqui no lado da Anna. – pediu ela, observando que a próxima menina já estava ao seu lado. - Meninos, essa é a Kami-chan, ela tem 19 anos, e mora em Minas Gerais.

Todos olharam para a pequena, admirados. Na verdade, Kami é quem parecera a mais nova do grupo, por ser a que tinha a menor estatura, provavelmente 1,54. A menina, assim como a maioria dos meninos presentes, tinha traços orientais, seus olhos eram bem puxados, um pouco escondidos, pelas lentes dos óculos de formato oval. Os cabelos dela eram escorridos e castanhos escuros brilhantes, curtos, até a altura dos ombros, que ajudavam a destacar seu rosto muito claro.

Mas o que chamara atenção dos meninos para a àquela jovem, era seu jeito não tão feminino de se vestir, como das outras duas apresentadas até o momento. Kami, era diferente, parecia não ser tão vaidosa - o que não significava que não era bonita. Na verdade, sua beleza era natural, o que a deixava mais encantadora. Kami vestia roupas comuns, uma calça jeans no tom azul escuro, com alguns rasgos e uma corrente de lado, uma blusa preta de alcinha, com um dragão prateado pintado no centro. O calçado era um tênis preto, com detalhes em prata. Nos pulsos duas pulseiras brancas, bem discretas, assim como os brincos de florzinhas. Quanto a maquiagem, só um batom em um marrom bem clarinho nos lábios, um lápis preto bem leve nos olhos, e as bochechas, que eram bem salientes, estavam muito vermelhas, mais provavelmente não era da maquiagem, e sim, devido o embaraço do momento.

- Haji- haji- haji- ma-shi-te... – gaguejou ela rápido e um tom muito baixo, olhando para os próprios tênis, e em seguida curvando-se, deixando-a ainda mais encantadora.

- Kawai (5)! – gritou Seiya, saindo na frente de todos e a abraçando. – Você é linda! – disse ele, esfregando sua bochecha com a dela, como se a menina fosse um bichinho de estimação.

Todos se assustaram com atitude de Seiya. Não mais do que a própria menina que até então tinha só as bochechas vermelhas, mas depois do abraço de Seiya, ficou com o rosto todo virado em um tom vermelho pimentão. Esmagada no peito de Seiya ela tentou falar.

- Estou sufocando...

- Ai, ai... – suspirou Michelle. - Estava demorando.

Shun, por algum motivo desconhecido, olhou feio para Seiya, como se ele tivesse abraçando sua própria namorada.

- Hei, Seiya! Pare com isso! - implicou, Shun - Nós queremos cumprimentá-la também!

Seiya afastou a menina do seu peito, e segurando-a pela mão, a carregou para ficar na sua frente, abraçando-a pelo pescoço.

- Ela não vai cumprimentar mais ninguém. – disse ele, seriamente. – Ela é minha!

Depois de alguns minutos de confusão. Michelle conseguiu ordenar novamente as coisas. E com muito custo, conseguiu fazer Seiya soltar a fã, e deixá-la cumprimentar os demais e em seguida posicioná-la junto das outras. É claro que ele não gostou nenhum pouco. E mesmo separados, ele não tirara os olhos dela.

As duas meninas ao lado de Kami se surpreenderam, e cochicharam para ela.

- Eu acho que o Seiya gamou em você. – falou Layza.

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. – complementou, Anna.

A menina apenas se encolhera ainda mais nervosa. Tentando evitar os olhos furtivos de Seiya em cima de si. E por um momento imaginou uma cena de desenho, onde coraçõezinhos sobrevoavam em cima da cabeça do moreno.

- Que estranho. Por essa eu não esperava. – sussurrou ela em um resmungo para as outras duas. Olhando para o Shun em seguida, e depois baixando os olhos para sua própria mão, lembrando-se do momento em que apertara a mão dele. "Seria muito, se essa reação tivesse vindo dele...". suspirou ela, desolada.

- Vamos continuar, não é senhor Seiya?! Esperamos não ter esse tipo de reação novamente! Não se esqueçam que nosso tempo aqui é muito curto. – bronqueou Michelle, encarando o moreno, que virou a cara para o outro lado, mostrando-se emburrado.

- Então, a próxima é a Zibel, ela tem 22 anos e é Paulistana. – mostrou ela, a jovem de cabelos vermelhos intensos, ondulados nas pontas, que mediam pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Zibel tinha a pele muito branca que era ainda mais destacada pelo vermelho brilhante dos seus cabelos e das sombras escuras que delineavam seus olhos. Ela também tinha uma estatua mediana, entorno de 1,60. E um sorriso radiante. Estava usando um vestido azul claro, bem acentuado na cintura, deixando seu busto avantajado. Os cabelos vermelhos, antes preso por um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, agora estavam soltos.

Os meninos olharam para ela impressionados. Ela provavelmente era a mais madura do grupo, assim como Ikki, e foi ele, quem a apontou, estalando os dedos.

- Hei, você não é jornalista, não é? Eu vi você em meio aos fotógrafos. – disse Ikki, se lembrando.

- Tem uma memória boa... – sorriu ela, totalmente transtornada de vergonha. Era certo que ela estava no meio, mas havia tantos lá dentro, como ele se lembraria dela, em especial? – Na verdade eu sou fotógrafa. Mas fico feliz que tenha lembrado. – ela se curva. – Prazer em conhecê-los.

- Zibel, pode ir cumprimentá-los. – avisou a assessora, deixando a última a ser apresentada aparecer.

Seiya que estava do lado de Ikki, o cutuca.

- Hei, Ikki! Como você conseguiu se lembrar dela no meio de tanta gente?

- Não é da sua conta. – bronqueou ele, fazendo uma cara de sério.

- Argh! Pegou o mal do Shun em dar más respostas, é seu estúpido?!

Ikki o ignorou, quando a percebeu estender a mão para cumprimentar Seiya ao seu lado, que além de apertar a mão lhe deu um beijo no rosto, da mesma forma que estava fazendo com as outras. Em seguida, Zibel estendeu à mão para Ikki.

- Prazer, senhor Ikki. – disse Zibel, sorrindo, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Percebendo que o Ikki a sua frente era bem mais bonito do que via pelas fotos e pela televisão.

- Pode tirar o "senhor", por favor. – pediu ele, segurando à mão dela com força entre as suas. "Que mãos macias. Ela é tão linda...", pensou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ham! Ham! – pigarreou, a assessora dos meninos, ao perceber o clima que se instalara entre os dois.

Até mesmo Shun olhava Ikki com estranheza. "Grrrrr! Esse meu onii-san! Depois reclama de mim!"

E os dois ao perceberem os olhares em cima deles, se distanciam.

- Bem, como eu estava falando. – prosseguiu Michelle. - Essa é a última fã do sorteio. E também posso dizer, que a Naluza é também a mais fã de todas. Naluza tem 22 anos e mora aqui no Rio de Janeiro.

Tanto os meninos, quanto as meninas, contemplaram a última do grupo a ser apresentada. A jovem Naluza era bem morena, os olhos castanhos amendoados e os cabelos lisos, curtos até as orelhas. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa vermelha, com detalhes em preto; uma calça Jeans comum, de cós baixo, bem acentuada no corpo, mostrando o quanto era esbelta. Sandália preta; nos cabelos os óculos escuros, de lentes quadradas. No rosto uma maquiagem leve, apenas um batom marrom avermelhado delineavam seus lábios. Em um dos ombros havia uma bolsa preta e branca de tecido, com uma estampa de flores, e na mão direita, presa em seu pulso por uma pequena alça, sua inseparável câmera fotográfica. E apesar dos olhos dela estarem bem abertos, pareciam estáticos, e todos a olharam assustados, pois além de visivelmente pálida, a menina não se movera em nada, desde que Michelle a anunciara.

- Ih! Acho que agora ela parou de vez... – comentou Anna, mordendo a unha do seu dedo indicador.

- Para Anna! Ela está bem, está de olhos abertos. – comentou, Lay.

- Naluza?! – chamou Michelle, tocando-a no seu ombro, o que foi suficiente, para que a morena fechasse os olhos e cambaleasse em direção ao chão. – Meu Deus! – exclamou a mulher.

Mas Shiryu, o mais próximo delas, correu imediatamente até ela, segurando-a pela cintura, não permitindo cair no chão.

- Hei...?

Todos se aglomeraram em torno da fã desmaiada. Michelle saíra correndo até a sala de enfermagem, buscar um enfermeiro. Enquanto os outros tentavam acordá-la, chamando-a pelo nome.

- Pôxa! Eu deveria ter pensado nisso! – comentou Anna, batendo uma mão na outra.

- Está querendo dizer que ela fez de propósito, Anninha? – Layza olhou pra Anna, assustada.

- Claro que não, meninas! – contrapôs a jovem ruiva. - Vocês viram o quanto ela estava ansiosa, foi um choque!

- Se foi de propósito eu não sei... - comentou Kami, pensativa. - Mas que eu estou com uma inveja isso estou. Olham como eles estão todos entorno dela, e preocupados de verdade.

Shiryu segurava a mão da morena entre as suas, olhando-a preocupadamente. Quando a viu se mexer.

- Ela está voltando a si. Pessoal, ela precisa respirar, saiam de cima. – pediu, Shiryu.

- E desde quando você é médico, Shiryu? - reclamou, Seiya.

- Essas coisas básicas, nós aprendemos, até quando tiramos a carteira, Seiya!

- Shiryu... – sussurrou, a menina ainda trêmula.

- Se acalme, vou tirá-la do chão. – Shiryu a pegou no colo, e a levou para o sofá.

- Eu já estou bem... – disse ela, muito vermelha, ao ser carregada por ele.

- Acho que ela já está melhor mesmo, pelo menos a cor do rosto já mudou pra vermelho.

- Anna! – repreendeu as colegas.

- O que eu disse?

Michelle chegou com a enfermeira. E depois de medir a pressão da menina e lhe dar um remédio, saiu.

- Desculpem? – pediu ela, muito envergonhada. – Eu não consegui evitar.

- Ah! Isso acontece o tempo inteiro! – disse Seiya.

- Não precisa ser tão pretensioso, Seiya! – resmungou Shun.

- Não se desculpe. Você não teve culpa de passar mal, Naluza. – disse Shiryu, ainda segurando as mãos dela.

O que deixou a morena, mas vermelha ainda, fazendo o seu coração disparar. Shiryu não era diferente do que ela sempre imaginou, ele era gentil, educado e delicado.

- Hei, Shiryu! Já pode largar da mão dela, ou ela vai passar mal de novo.

- Cale a boca, Seiya!

Todos riram.

- Bem, agora que todos já se conhecem, vamos começar o passeio, certo? – Michelle abriu o guia. – Vamos começar com o Pão de Açúcar.

- Hummm eu estava mesmo com fome. – disse Seiya, deixando todos incrédulos.

- HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ – explodiram todos, em uma gargalhada estrondosa. Menos Seiya, que não entendera.

- Ué, o que eu disse?

- Seiya, se você conseguir comer o Pão de Açúcar do Rio, daremos pra você o prêmio de estômago de ouro. – brincou Zibel.

- Então, vamos!

-...

XXX

E assim, o grupo seguiu em uma vã contratada só para atendê-los. As próprias meninas que moravam no Rio, serviam de guia. E ao saírem do Hotel, já deram de cara com a belíssima praia de Copacabana, todos eles pregaram os rostos na janela da vã. Admiravam as belas mulheres e até homens que caminhavam na praia. Dali dava pra ver ao longe, o Pão de Açúcar de um lado e do outro o Cristo Redentor, envoltos por um céu azul anil, e a grande praia ao fundo.

- Com certeza é a visão do próprio paraíso... – comentou um deles, enquanto seguiam.

Seiya era o mais moleque. E amou andar no Bondinho. Shun, que tinha medo de altura, ficou levemente esverdeado e segurava na mão da Anna na ida e volta.

- Está bem mesmo, Shun?

- Juro que estou.

- Até de avião ele enjoa. – informou, Ikki para a menina ao lado do irmão.

Ao chegarem ao topo, e contemplarem a vista do alto, os cinco sentiram um arrepio correr seus corpos. Ali, acima daqueles mais de 400 metros de altura, sentiam-se livres como jamais poderiam sentir. Dali, podiam contemplar a vegetação abaixo, as praias e a própria cidade do Rio. Era uma beleza inigualável, era verdadeira harmonia entre homens, cidade e natureza.

- É só contemplando uma vista como essa, que temos certeza de que o homem e a natureza podem viver em perfeita harmonia. – filosofou Shiryu.

- Meu coração está batendo tão forte, olha que já viajamos para muitos lugares, não é Ikki? – falou Shun, deixando o vislumbramento, vencer seu medo por alturas.

- É Shun, estou realmente surpreso. Esse lugar é magnífico.

- E vocês ainda não viram quase nada! – anunciou Michelle, olhando para o guia. - Próxima parada: Estádio do Maracanã e Cristo Redentor! Vamos nessa!

E assim, seguiram o passeio. Os cinco já estavam mais empolgados que as próprias meninas, e faziam pergunta sobre tudo o que vinham. Zibel e Kami, que também eram turistas no Rio, se juntaram aos cinco para admirarem. Até as outras três moradoras também estavam impressionadas. Afinal, moravam ali, mas também não tinham o luxo de conhecer tudo ainda.

Em cada parada eles tiravam fotos entre eles, e junto com as meninas. E também eram parados por outros fãs ao longo do caminho, para tirarem fotos ele, quando não causavam um pequeno tumulto. No Estádio do Maracanã, Seiya se sentiu uma criança, tirou inúmeras fotos em frente aos painéis dos grandes jogadores e dos grandes times do Brasil. No gramado, quis fazer de conta que estavam jogando, mas foi pego por um dos seguranças do local. Que dissera que o campo não podia ser pisado para conservar a grama. O que o deixou emburrado. Mas logo sua chateação passou ao chegarem ao Cristo Redentor. E ali, sim, sentiram o que era estar verdadeiramente, mais próximo de Deus. Contemplaram mais uma vez o Rio de Janeiro das alturas. Shun, já estava começando a ficar enjoado novamente. Quando decidiram parar para almoçar, ali mesmo.

- Aonde será nossa próxima parada, Michelle? – perguntou Hyoga.

A assessora consultou o relógio.

- Vai dar três horas. Vamos fazer assim, agora que estamos empanturrados, menos o Shun... – disse ela, apontando para o menino, que continuava com a cor esverdeada. Apesar de que... – de repente os olhos de Michelle brilharam. - Ele fica lindo mesmo verde.

- Mi- Michelle?! – se surpreenderam os meninos, olhando a assessora assustados, até àquele momento, ela não havia elogiado nenhum deles.

- Ham! Ham! – pigarreou ela, tentando recompor sua voz e sua conduta. - Vamos ao Jardim Botânico?

- Esse jardim é no alto também? – perguntou Shun, nervoso.

Eles riram.

- Não, Shun. É bem no chão. Na verdade, é um jardim no centro do Rio de Janeiro. Vocês vão adorar. Em seguida, podemos encerrar o passeio, na praia de Copacabana, o que acham?

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – resmungaram todos.

- Ué? Não entendi.

- É que já está terminando, Michelle... Esperamos tanto por esse dia. – reclamou, Naluza.

- É verdade. – concordou, Anna.

- E nós também estamos gostando da cidade. – resmungou Seiya. - É tudo tão lindo.

- Bem, pelo menos no Jardim e na praia, vocês poderão se espalhar e se conhecerem melhor. Não precisaremos andar em um único grupo, até para não chamar muita atenção.

Os rostos das meninas ficaram vermelhos, só de pensar naquela possibilidade.

Mas Shun, já estava na escada rolante.

- Eu encontro vocês lá, então, estou indo!

- Nossa, ele realmente odeia alturas. – riram novamente.

E após pagarem a conta, seguiram para o Jardim Botânico.

-...

XXX

Michelle estava estancada na entrada do Jardim Botânico. Havia se distanciado por um minuto para pegar alguns folders com a história do lugar. Quando voltara, não tinha mais ninguém. Ela suspirou, soltando os ombros.

- Acho que eles queriam mesmo ficar sozinhos...

Anna e Shun caminhavam em silêncio, um do lado do outro. Shun olhou pra ela e a percebeu com o rosto vermelho, fitando os próprios pés enquanto caminhava, e acabou ficando vermelho também. A brasileira era mesmo muito linda. Pensou. Sem conseguir fazer nada.

Não muito longe dali, Seiya gritou:

- Veja, que lindo! – apontou ele para um pequeno lago.

- Seiyaaaaaaaa! Me solta! – gritou Kami, mais uma vez tentando desgrudar as mãos de Seiya da sua cintura.

- Não solto!

- Ah, é? Veja, dinossauros! – apontou ela pra cima.

- Onde? – ele a soltou e a menina aproveitou para sair correndo.

- Bakaaaa!(6)

- Isso não foi justooooo! Volta aqui, Kami-chan!

- Não volto! Eu quero encontrar o Shun!

- Ele está com àquela outra garota, esqueça ele! Eu farei você feliz. – ele deu um amplo salto e a alcançou.

- Hei, você não deveria fazer isso só no anime? – olhou a menina, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu treinei tanto que acabei ficando bom nisso. – disse todo convencido. Agora que estamos a sós... que tal um...

PLAFT!

Kami agira totalmente por um impulso, havia desferido um tapa tão forte em Seiya, que o menino havia caído no chão.

- Opa... acho que desconheço minha própria força... – disse ela, agachando para ver o Seiya que havia sido nocauteado, e se contorcia no chão. – Gomenasai (7), Seiya? Você está bem?

- O que vocês garotas vêem no chato do Shun, hein? – resmungou ele, quase chorando.

- Hmmm deixe-me ver... – pensou ela, levando o dedo na boca. – Ele é lindo, têm olhos verdes, um rosto de príncipe, um corpo magnífico, uma voz de anjo...

- Já chega! Eu entendi!

Ela sorriu. E o moreno levantou-se sacudindo a roupa.

- Eu já me cansei de ouvir isso. Estou indo!

- Matte yo (8), Seiya! – correu a menina atrás dele. - Ficou bravo mesmo?

- Baka! – continuou caminhando, ele.

- Hei, Seiya espera, eu vou com você!

Ele parou e a esperou se aproximar.

- Agora você quer ficar comigo?

- Claro, preciso de ajuda, para encontrar o Shun!

- Nani?

- E temos que fazer isso rápido, antes que... – o sorriso de Kami se desmanchou ao imaginar, Shun e Anna em uma daquelas cenas românticas estilo Jack e Rose no filme Titanic. Sacudiu a cabeça, e cerrou os punhos, segurando o braço do Seiya com força. – Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer! Vamos!

- Hei, porque eu tenho que ir junto?!

Não muito longe dali.

- Acho que vi o Seiya sendo arrastado por àquela pequenina. – comentou Ikki, para a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Certeza? Acho que está enganado. A Kami é uma pequena flor de cerejeira. Jamais ia conseguir puxar o grandalhão do Seiya. – disse ela olhando para Ikki, que havia subido em uma pedra para olhar mais adiante, ficando bem mais alto do que já era. – Por falar nisso... Vocês são tão altos. Achei que os japoneses fossem mais baixos.

Ele sorriu, voltando-se para ela, e pulando da pedra.

- Vocês brasileiras que são diferentes. Japoneses se parecem, fora algumas exceções, mas vocês cinco são todas tão diferentes uma das outras. – sorriu ele, repousando às mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Seu cabelo tem a cor mais linda que já vi. Eu tenho uma amiga muito querida com o cabelo da mesma cor.

- A Marin?

- A Seicka. – corrigiu ela. - Ela fez o papel da irmã do Seiya na série.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu vi algumas fotos dela, ela é muito linda. Apesar de que... sou mais a Sheena. – sorriu, desconcertada. – Vocês estão namorando não é mesmo?

- Na verdade... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Estamos brigados, de novo. Ela é bem geniosa.

- Que coincidência!

- Você também está brigada com ela?

- Não, Ikki. Como vou estar brigada com ela, se nem a conheço.

- Brincadeira.

- Eu e o meu namorado tivemos uma discussão boba antes de vir pra cá, e... – ela soltou os ombros, suspirando profundamente. – Acabamos terminando.

- Mesmo?

- É... – confirmou ela, sentindo o rosto corar. – Ele me lembra muito você, sabia? Digo, seu personagem.

Ikki sorriu.

- Sei... - ele estendeu o braço. – Vamos andar mais um pouco, esse lugar é muito romântico, quero dizer... bonito.

Do outro lado do jardim, escondido atrás das moitas.

- Porque temos que seguir o Shun? – perguntou Hyoga chateado, agachado atrás de Layza.

- Shhhhhhhh! Fale baixo ou eles vão nos ouvir! – cochichou ela.

Hyoga fechou a cara.

- Temos que cuidar daquilo que é seu! Já pensou esses dois sozinhos? – ela fez uma cara assustada ao visualizar os dois em uma cena bem romântica, estilo Jack e Rose no filme Titanic. E balançou a cabeça em um "não" bem forte. – De jeito nenhum! Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, ou você vai ser jogado pra escanteio.

- Deixa eu te contar uma novidade, Lay-chan, eu já fui jogado para escanteio por ele o faz tempo.

- Abaixa! - pediu ela, empurrando a cabeça dele pra baixo. - Acho que eles nos ouviram.

- O que foi, Shun? – perguntou Anna, percebendo que o menino havia parado e graninha como um cachorro com os dentes serrados. "Só falta ele latir!" pensou ela, sorrindo.

- Grrrrrrrrr... Sinto a presença daquele maldito!

- Que maldito, Shun? – assustou-se Anna. – Vocês podem mesmo sentir a presença um do outro, como se tivessem cosmos?

- Não é bem isso. – Shun farejou o ar. – Mas o cheiro desse perfume enjoativo no ar, só pode vir dele! Vem! – Shun pegou a mão dela, e começou andar rápido. – Vamos despistá-los.

Layza tirou a mão da cabeça de Hyoga, permitindo-o olhar também.

- Viu! Eu disse pra não falar alto.

- Perfume enjoativo?! – falou ele irritado. - Eu vou arrancar a cabeça do Shun!

- Hyoga, você é tão bobo que nem percebe, não é?

- O que eu deveria ter percebido?

- Deveria ter percebido que ele conhece seu perfume.

- Ele não gosta do meu perfume.

Ela dá um tapa na própria testa.

- Vocês homens, não enxergam as mínimas evidências! Mesmo que elas estejam bem na frente dos seus narizes!

- Ficou brava?

- Estamos perdendo eles de vista! Você me distraiu! Venha! – ela segurou o pulso do loiro e o puxou.

-...

XXX

- Essas pedras são tão interessantes. – comentou Shiryu, passeando dentro do labirinto de pedras que tinha bem no centro do parque, em uma parte mais elevada.

O chinês colocou a mão no queixo, enquanto observa intrigado.

- Será que isso é natural?

Sua atenção se dispersou ao ouvir o disparo de um flash. Ele ergueu a cabeça e viu Naluza, tirando mais uma foto dele, enquanto estava distraído. Sorriu um pouco desconcertado.

- Você gosta mesmo de tirar fotos?

- Fotos gravam momentos que ficarão eternos. E com certeza, eu quero guardar muito bem esse momento. – disse ela, tirando mais uma foto.

- Vocês brasileiros são tão afetuosos. Acabamos de nos conhecer, mas já sinto como se fizéssemos parte de uma grande família.

- Essa é a nossa magia. – sorriu ela. Aproximando-se dele. – Ainda não acredito que desmaiei e agora estou passeando ao seu lado normalmente.

- Não se preocupe, essas coisas acontecem. – sorriu ele, repousando as mãos nos ombros dela, o que fez o coração da brasileira disparar. – Shy- Shy...

- Olha mamãe, é o Cavaleiro de Dragão!

- Cavale... o quê filhinho?

- Tão pequeno e já nos conhece. – sorriu Shiryu, se voltando para o pequeno que já estava grudado na perna de Shiryu.

- Essa é a magia dos cavaleiros, transcendem gerações. – sorriu Nalu, tirando uma foto dos dois.

- Cavaleiro, me pega!

- Claro! – pegou ele o pequenino no colo. – E a mãe do menino e a Naluza se posicionaram para tirar fotos. – Olha pra câmera! – pediu ele, sorrindo.

- Cólera do Dragão! – brincou Shiryu, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam ali perto.

- Hei, será que àquele ali é o ator que interpreta o Shiryu de Dragão.

- É eu ouvi falar que eles estavam fazendo uma visita ao Brasil.

- É ele sim, eu vi o noticiário.

- Então você é famoso mesmo? – olhou a mãe impressionada para o rapaz, percebendo-o que ele parecia mesmo estrangeiro.

- Eu disse mamãe. – sorriu o pequenino, por sua esperteza.

- Shy... estão se aglomerando. – observou Naluza, ficando com receio.

Shiryu devolveu o pequeno para o colo da mãe.

- Tchau garotão, temos que ir. Vem Naluza! – ele pegou na mão dela. – Vamos sair antes que vire tumulto!

- Espere, eu quero um autógrafo!

- E eu quero tirar foto.

- Nossa, como ele é gato!

- Quem é àquela garota ao lado dele?!

- Vamos segui-los!

As pessoas que haviam se aglomerado, saíram atrás deles, e nem perceberam que os dois haviam se escondido dentro de umas das pedras.

- Eles já foram! – anunciou Naluza, que estava esmagada, naquela fresta tão estreita.

- Desculpe? – pediu ele. – Mas eles estavam prestes a estragar nosso passeio.

- Tudo bem, Shy. Só vamos sair daqui, porque estou ficando sem ar.

- Nossa, é mesmo. – ele saiu primeiro, e a puxou. – Desculpe tê-la enfiado junto comigo no mesmo buraco. Mas é que não vi outra saída.

- Tudo bem. Eu não fiquei com falta de ar por isso. – pronunciou ela, sugando ar urgente para dentro dos pulmões.

- E porque foi? – perguntou ingênuo.

- Ficar muito perto de você é que causa a falta de ar... opa! – ela tampou a própria boca. – "O que estou dizendo! Shiryu é casado! Ele vai achar que sou uma dessas garotas descaradas que dão em cima de homem casado!"

- Hã?

- Eu não acredito que eu disse isso! – se repreende, ficando vermelha, percebendo Shiryu se aproximando do seu rosto, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada. – Shy, espere! Eu não quis dizer isso... o que você vai fazer? Não esqueça que é...

- Olha aquilo! – exclamou ele, passando direto por ela.

Ela suspira aliviada. "Então ele não estava me encarando. Estava olhando o que tinha atrás de mim? Aff! Como sou boba!"- ela o acompanha para ver o que ele tinha encontrado.

- É o Hyoga e a Lay-chan?

- É verdade. – concorda, Naluza. E olhando para o outro lado ela avista outra dupla. – E veja! Ali está a Kami-chan e o Seiya.

- Mas que diabos eles estão fazendo? Por que estão amoitados?

Naluza sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Eu já vi tudo...

- O quê?

- Só olhar mais adiante! – ela segura o rosto do Shiryu, direcionando a cabeça dele para o centro das atenções. Shun e Anna.

Shun havia acabado de colocar uma flor nos cabelos claros da menina. E agora ele tinha ambas as mãos nos ombros dela, enquanto se encaravam, admirando-se profundamente, com os rostos ruborizados.

- Entendi. – suspirou Shiryu - E o Shun ataca de novo.

- Eles formam um casalzinho bonito. – disse ela, deitando-se nas pedras e apoiando os cotovelos no chão, para assistir melhor.

Shiryu, a acompanha, deitando-se do mesmo jeito.

- Será que eles vão se beijar? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Se depender daquelas duas duplas ali, eu acho que não. – observou Naluza, apontando para a dupla Layza e Hyoga. - Se você reparar a Layza está tentando puxar o Hyoga que está grudado naquela árvore, provavelmente, para que ele faça algo para impedi-los.

- É verdade.

Na parte de baixo...

- Vai lá, Hyoga! – Layza puxava Hyoga que havia se agarrado a uma árvore.

- Eu porque eu iria?! – protestou ele, se grudando mais ao tronco.

- Porque você o ama, oras! Largue de ser covarde! E vai lá, agora!

- Mas ele não me ama!

- Não interessa! Vai logo!

- Pare de me puxar, Lay-chan! Eu não vou!

Do outro lado.

- Me solta, Seiya! Eu vou lá! – anunciava Kami, tentando tirar as mãos de Seiya da sua cintura.

- Não, bonequinha, porque você quer fazer isso?! Deixe os dois! – chorava Seiya, jogado no chão agarrado a cintura de Kami.

- Seiya, seu baka! Me solta! Eu não vou deixar a Anna fazer isso!

- Parece que os dois querem! E se quer tanto um beijo eu posso te dar... – disse ele se levantando e tentando beijá-la.

- Seiyaaaaaaa! Não se atreva! Eu lá quero beijo de um sapo! Você não se enxerga!

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho?!

- Vamos começar com isso de novo!

No centro da confusão. Shun apertava os ombros da menina, estava irritado, era impossível não ouvir a gritaria que vinha das moitas ao redor deles.

- Shun-kun? Porque está cerrando os dentes de novo?

- Porque estamos sendo vigiados!

- Sério? Mas não tem ninguém...

- Anna?!

- O quê?

Shun segurou o rosto dela.

- Desculpe, eu quero fazer algo, antes que nos atrapalhem. Será que...

Ela se agarra o pescoço dele, não o permitindo concluir a frase.

- Estava esperando tanto por isso... – ela o beija.

Shun se espanta no primeiro momento. Fazia algum tempo que ele estava querendo pedir para deixá-la sozinha enquanto procurava um banheiro, no entanto, não entendera o motivo do beijo. Mas, decidira aproveitar, a menina era linda, e ele fechou os olhos, e correspondeu ao beijo.

De volta a parte de cima:

- Nossa! Não é que aconteceu? – observou Shiryu.

- Isso não vai acabar bem... – comentou, Naluza.

Ao ver àquilo, Kami ficou chocada.

- Eu não acredito, Annaaaaaaa! – gritou Kami, se soltando do japonês e indo em direção do casal.

No entanto, Seiya a segurou pelo pulso e acabou puxando-a com tanta força de volta para si, que o baque dos dois corpos, fizeram os lábios dos dois se encontrarem. E Seiya aproveitou o momento, para roubar um beijo de Kami, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura. E ao contrário do que ele pensava, ela não relutou, não soube se fora do choque. Mas podia sentir que o rosto da menina havia corado, porque a pele dela estava quente.

Do lado oposto aos dois.

- Eu não acredito Hyoga, eles estão... – ela o puxou com tanta força da árvore, que ele ao soltar do tronco, acabou sendo puxado, o que fez a menina tombar no chão e ele cair em cima dela.

A queda fizera os dois caírem na gargalhada.

- Você é mesmo, obstinada. – observou ele, vendo que os óculos dela haviam voado para longe, admirando o rosto da menina.

- E você é mesmo um covarde. – brincou ela, admirando o imenso azul dos olhos dele. – Seus olhos são mesmo lindos.

- Não deve ser tanto quanto seu sorriso, Lay-chan.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Não diga isso.

- Obrigado por tentar me ajudar. Mas eu já sou conformado, acredite... – ele segurou o queixo dela e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios.

A menina olhou para o loiro, incrédula.

- Porque fez isso?

- E um beijo sincero de agradecimento, não só por ser minha fã, mas por ser essa menina tão especial, e obstinada. Obrigado.

Ela sorri e os dois se abraçam.

- Você que é especial, e nem sabe o quanto. Eu sei que um dia, tudo vai dar certo para você.

De volta ao alto das pedras.

- Quem disse que não acabaria bem? – brincou Shiryu, deixando Naluza com o rosto vermelho.

- Para ver como são as coisas. Nunca imaginei que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer entre ídolos e seus fãs.

- Os ídolos também são feitos de carne, osso, alma e coração, como qualquer ser humano. Porque não aconteceria?

Naluza sorriu de forma carinhosa. E voltou a olhar sério para o trio de casais mais abaixo.

- Isso é verdade. – suspirou ela, tentando se levantar. "Pena que você seja casado...", pensou desolada.

Shiryu se levanta primeiro, e estende à mão para ela. Mas a morena fica receosa, e dispensa à ajuda, se levantando sozinha.

- Não se preocupe... Vamos descer e nos encontrar com eles, já está ficando tarde. – observou ela, passando por ele de cabeça baixa.

- Naluza?

Ela entortou o pescoço, erguendo os olhos para ele.

- Sim?

- Ficou triste?

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça em um "não".

- De forma alguma! Não existe nada que apagará esse momento da minha cabeça. Eu só... o respeito. – confessou timidamente.

Shiryu sorriu o que fez os olhos de Naluza brilharem. Era o sorriso e olhar mais perfeito que já havia contemplado ao longo de sua existência. E ela acabou sorrindo também.

Ele se aproximou de vagar e buscou as duas mãos dela segurando-as entre as deles. O que fez o coração dela disparar loucamente.

- E estou honrado de conhecer fãs, tão especiais como você, e como as outras meninas. Acredite, esse presente foi nosso também... – ele se aproximou do rosto dela e lhe deu um doce beijo na face, em seguida, tocou levemente os lábios dela com os seus, dando-lhe um singelo selinho.

- Naluza? – assustou-se ele, ao vê-la estática de novo. O rapaz a sacudiu, segurando-as pelos ombros. – Naluza, respire! Respire! Por favor! Não desmaie de novo! O que eu fiz?!

-...

XXX

Algum tempo depois, o sol já se punha. Todos os quatro casais esperavam na entrada do parque.

- Cinco horas, o lugar vai fechar! Cadê a ruiva e o Ikki? – perguntou-se Naluza, já irritada.

- Desse jeito não teremos tempo de ir a praia. – resmungou Anna.

- Ainda bem que a praia é de frente ao Hotel. – lembrou-se Seiya.

- Oniisan-teme (9)! – praguejou, Shun.

- Vejam, eles vem vindo! – observou Kami, percebendo que os dois vinham caminhando tranquilamente, entre o corredor de árvores.

- Então naquela cena, eu ri tanto, você nem imagina. Ver o Ikki, o todo poderoso, botando ordem no galinheiro foi hilário. – dizia Zibel, conversando com Ikki normalmente.

- Particularmente foi uma das cenas que mais gostei de fazer. – confirmou ele, rindo.

- Parecem um casal de namorados.

- Ô casalzinho, apressem-se! – gritou Hyoga. - Vamos perder o pôr-do-sol na praia!

- Aonde vocês se enfiaram, afinal? – perguntou Michelle.

- Ah, o Ikki foi meu modelo, tiramos tantas fotos que a bateria da minha câmera arreou. – manifestou-se Zibel, ao alcançar o grupo.

- Só isso? – desconfiou, Shun.

- E estávamos conversando também. – completou Ikki, não entendendo a pergunta do caçula - Falamos da série, falamos da nossa vida pessoal.

- Sei, e só conversaram?- perguntou Seiya, ainda desconfiado.

- Ih, não estou entendendo. – olhou a ruiva de um para o outro.

- Isso não é hora para discutirem, última parada: praia de Copacabana! – berrou Michelle.

E eles partem rumo ao último destino.

No caminho, Michelle avisou ao grupo que parariam longe do Hotel, devido ao tumulto de jornalistas que ainda estariam por lá, e seguiriam caminhando pela praia. Enquanto a vã voltaria vazia e assim prenderia atenção dos repórteres enquanto eles passeavam.

Não demorou muito e o grupo chegou, em um quiosque da praia. Ali eles puderam se trocar, e foi quando conversavam sobre como havia sido o passeio no Jardim Botânico, que Zibel, soltou um grito.

- Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

- Calma, Zi! – pediu, Naluza.

- Eu não acredito que TODAS vocês ganharam beijo e eu NÃO! Achei que vocês tivessem se comportado.

- Alguns dos beijos foram bem por acaso. – explicou Layza.

- É, o meu por exemplo. Foi só um selinho, o Shy é casado. Mesmo assim, nunca mais vou lavar minha boca.

- O meu também foi selinho, o Alexei é gay, se esqueceram? – lembrou Layza.

- E aquele maldito, Seiya! – enfureceu-se Kami mais uma vez, só de lembrar. - Como ele ousou a roubar um beijo dos meus lábios tão puros.

- Menos, Kami-chan, menos. – disse Naluza, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Todas sorriram.

- E você, hein Anna? Espertinha, tascou um beijão no Shun, não foi? – indagou Layza.

- E não minta porque vimos! – ameaçou Kami.

- Eu nunca disse que eu era santa. – mostrou língua, ela. - Mas... ele beija tão bem. – confessou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ainda tem tempo, Zi. – animou Naluza, dando tapinhas de consolo nas costas da amiga.

- Ainnnnn... espero que sim.

XXX

O sol tingia de dourado e alaranjado as nuvens brancas do céu antes azulado. As ondas do mar carioca quebravam na praia, umedecendo o vento leve que acariciava os rostos do grupo. As chamas da fogueira crepitavam, enquanto Shiryu tocava seu violão, sentado na areia, em uma canga que havia sido estirada ali, ao lado da Naluza.

- Que paz... – suspirou Naluza, admirando o horizonte.

- Verdade. Já ouvi dizer que o bater das ondas é como o bater das asas dos anjos. Por isso sentimos tanta paz perto do mar... – explicou Shiryu, parando com o violão e passando os braços pelos ombros de Naluza.

- Isso deve ser verdade. – inspirou ela profundamente. – Poderia até dormir agora, se o meu coração não tivesse querendo me deixar surda. - completou, um pouco mais desinibida, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- O dia foi mesmo perfeito. – revelou ele, ouvindo a música romântica da cantora Ivete, tocando em um rádio qualquer ali perto.

Duvidava, não entendia  
Quando alguém me falou  
Suspirava de agonia  
Pra sentir esse amor

Shun e Anna caminhavam de pés descalços na beirada do mar, pareciam um verdadeiro casal de namorados.

- Desculpe? Você tem namorada, e eu nem pensei nisso, antes de te agarrar. – reconheceu Anna, agora mais centrada. – Acho que foi a euforia do momento.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu ele. – Eu não fiquei chateado, na verdade... Eu até gostei. – sorriu ainda mais simpático. - Mas prometa que será nosso segredo?

- Nosso e deles. – corrigiu ela, apontando com a cabeça os demais.

- É verdade. – Shun buscou a mão dela, e os dois continuaram caminhando. – Vou sentir saudades desse dia. – declarou ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu também...

Tempo mestre de todas  
Horas e dias  
Passou sem ver  
Te amar de verdade  
Sentir saudade  
Mas só de você, Só de você

Kami estava sentada na areia, no inicio da praia, abraçado com seus joelhos, observando Shun e Anna se distanciarem na caminhada. Ficando vermelha ao vê-los pegar na mão.

- Isso é um absurdo! – protestou ela.

- Ainda reclamando por causa do Shun? – perguntou Seiya, emburrado. – Mulheres, humpf!

- Homens! Humpf! – ela virou o rosto para o Seiya, mas de repente, sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao lembrar-se do beijo dele. – Hei, Seiya-kun?

- O que é? – perguntou emburrado. - Não precisa ficar com cara de brava, daqui a pouco eu vou embora pra sempre! E você nunca mais terá o desprazer da minha companhia.

- Nossa... que dramático. Mas eu ainda irei vê-lo e muito na série. Você quem vai se esquecer do meu rosto, na velocidade da luz.

- Eu nunca vou esquecê-la! – ele a repreendeu. - Como poderia esquecer um lugar lindo como esse, e pessoas tão carismáticas?

Ela sorriu, fazendo Seiya ficar vermelho.

- Não é justo me desarmar assim.

- Senta aqui. – pediu ela, apontando a areia do seu lado.

- Tem certeza?

- Hai! – consentiu. – Só não tente me agarrar de novo, ou vai levar um soco no meio da fuça!

- Hai. – concordou ele, passando a mão no rosto, ao lembrar-se do soco que ganhara depois que roubara o beijo dela. E sentou-se, observando-a ficar em silêncio e admirar o horizonte.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Só queria ficar assim... – respondeu ela, estendendo a mão para ele. – Pode ser?

Seiya assentiu com um menear de cabeça, e sorriu, segurando a pequena mão que ela havia estendido entre a sua e sentiu-se feliz de verdade.

-...

Agora eu já sei  
Quando falta a respiração  
É a prova que um coração  
Já não sabe mais  
Viver sem você

- Ah! Não achei nenhuma.

- O que está procurando, afinal? – perguntou Hyoga, que estava com as calças dobradas até os joelhos, nas margens do mar, perto de umas dunas.

- Conchas. – respondeu tranquilamente. Layza estava agachada revirando a areia embaixo do mar. – Mas acho que não tem conchas em águas tão frias como essa.

- Você acha essa água fria? – ele se agachou também, apoiando os cotovelos nos seus joelhos e olhando a menina ainda empenhada em encontrar as conchas.

- Claro que está fria. Mas acho que para alguém que nasceu na Rússia essa água deve estar quente.

- Esta sim. Eu sempre me admiro quando vejo paisagens tão coloridas e quentes como essa do Brasil.

- É lindo não é?

- Sim. Mas... pra quê você quer conchas?

- Eu queria que você levasse como lembrança da nossa terra.

- Mas compramos uma tonelada de souvenir nos pontos turísticos que visitamos.

- Ah, é verdade. – lembrou-se ela, segurando seu rosto com as mãos. - Mas isso seria algo dado por mim.

Ele sorriu.

- Ter te conhecido, e vivido esse dia aqui, nesse país lindo. Já é um grande presente, Lay-chan.

- Obrigado. – ela sorriu, enfim. – Vocês todos são tudo o que sempre imaginei. E até mais... – disse ela, pensativa. – Só foi uma pena você ter visto o Shun agarrar a Anna.

Ele levou à mão na cabeça dela, esfarelando os cabelos.

- Eu já estou acostumado com isso. Se você torcer por nós na estória, já será suficiente, pode acreditar.

- Hai! Eu vou torcer mais do que nunca! – prometeu ela.

Agora eu já sei  
Que me falta sempre a razão  
Traduzir melhor a emoção  
Do que trago aqui  
Bem dentro de mim

Zibel e Ikki escalaram uma parte de rochas e agora admiravam o céu.

- Isso sim, é uma obra de arte! – suspirou ela, deslumbrada com a paisagem. - Que pena que a bateria da minha câmera acabou! Aqui daria para tirar umas fotos lindas.

Ikki parou do lado dela, abraçando a cintura da menina.

- Ikki-san?

- Eu estou maravilhado também...

- E não é de se ficar, bobo? – perguntou ela, tentando evitar o nervosismo que ganhara sua voz.

- Mas... – ele segurou o queixo da ruiva com firmeza, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. – eu estou deslumbrado, é com outra beleza...

- Ikki-san... – mas não teve tempo da ruiva dizer nada, apenas sentiu os lábios do japonês de olhos azuis, tocarem os seus, beijando-a ternamente. Sem querer seu coração disparou.

No início a brasileira assustou-se, relutando, mas acabara deixando-se envolver, abraçando-o e correspondendo ao beijo. Mas logo a sua consciência falou mais alto. Amava o seu namorado, e com certeza a briga que tiveram, estaria no passado em alguns dias e pensando nisso, criou forças para afastá-lo.

- Ikki, não!

- Desculpe! Eu não consegui res...

- Me desculpe eu! – interrompeu ela, impedindo-o de continuar. Eu não deixei claro. Eu amo meu namorado.

- Eu também amo a minha. – ele passou às mãos nos cabelos, sentindo-se um pouco acanhado. – Acho que fiquei fora de mim por um instante, talvez seja a mágica desse lugar. Por favor, me perdoe a ousadia?

- Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso. – propôs ela, com o rosto muito vermelho. Ainda sentindo o calor que àqueles lábios proporcionara.

"Afinal, isso tudo, é como se fosse um sonho bom. E amanhã, a vida volta ao normal."– pensou ela, sorrindo admirando o homem que agora colocara a mão nos bolsos da calça e contemplava as primeiras estrelas que começavam a despontar no céu.

Zibel levou à mão no peito, e sentiu o amor que tinha pelo seu namorado ganhar mais forças se renovar e talvez até aumentar. Agora tinha certeza do quanto o amava. Afinal recusar o beijo de um homem como àquele em um lugar tão lindo, só deveria significar que ela o amava e muito, o seu "verdadeiro Ikki".

Agora eu já sei  
Quando falta a respiração  
É a prova que um coração  
Já não sabe mais  
Viver sem você

Fim?

É o que pensam...

XXX

Enquanto isso, no Copacabana Palace.

- Finalmente, conseguimos entrar!

Quatro rapazes uniformizados como trabalhadores do Hotel, conseguem adentrar o quarto onde deveriam estar hospedados os cinco atores da série Os Garotos.

- Hei, Choquito?! Tem certeza que é esse o quarto? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros e vestido de Jardineiro. – Ele parece que está vazio.

- Foi o Tino quem investigou o quarto que eles estariam, Dinho! Nem venham colocar a culpa em cima de mim. – respondeu Choquito, cruzando os braços, e sentando-se na cama. Ele estava vestido de camareiro.

Matheus, que estava com uniforme de segurança, encostou-se na janela do Hotel admirando a bela vista da praia do lado de fora. E falou calmamente:

- E vocês ainda acreditam naquele lobo safado?! Não sei como concordei com essa idiotice.

- Falar no Tino, cadê ele? – perguntou Victor, que estava vestido de chefe de cozinha.

- No verdadeiro quarto, com certeza... – contrapôs Matheus.

- Ele não faria isso com a gente? – perguntou Victor, incrédulo.

- Coloquem à mão no fogo por ele se quiserem. Mas com certeza eles devem estar hospedados em outro Hotel.

- O Matheus pode ter razão! – concordou o Dinho. – Já ouvi dizer, que muitos artistas, dizem que estão em um lugar, mas estão em outro, só para despistar os fãs e a imprensa.

Todos suspiraram desolados.

- Maldito, Tino! – irritou-se Choquito. – Se eu pegou àquele lobo safado, eu escaldo ele! Eu juro!

- E me digam uma coisa... – interrompe Victor. - Do que ele viria disfarçado, afinal?

- Ele disse que seria uma surpresa. – lembrou-se, Choquito.

- Até agora, tudo está sendo uma surpresa! – suspirou, Dinho. – E eu achei que finalmente iria conhecê-los.

Enquanto isso, no elevador de serviço, os cinco rapazes voltavam para o Hotel, haviam entrado pela parte dos fundos, para despistar a multidão de repórteres.

- Temos que confessar que estamos impressionados, Michelle! Você pensou em tudo! – elogiou, Shiryu.

- É verdade. Não fomos perturbados em nada. – lembrou-se o loiro.

- Os nossos quartos não foram invadidos. – notou, Seiya.

- Nem parece que somos artistas. – disse Ikki, pensativo.

- Obrigado, meninos. – disse ela, levando a mão no rosto, sentindo-o corar. - Eu fiz o que pude. E tem outra coisa, só pra reforçar a comodidade de vocês, pedi para que mudassem os quartos, para o andar debaixo.

- Arigato! – respondeu todos. Saindo animados do elevador.

- É o último quarto do corredor. – informou ela, para os meninos que já seguiam na frente.

- Estou precisando de um banho. – disse, Shun.

- E eu de uma bela massagem. – falou, Seiya.

- O dia foi maravilhoso, não foi?! – indagou Hyoga.

- Se foi! – respondeu Shiryu, animado. - Vamos voltar no Brasil, o mais rápido que pudermos.

Ao abrirem a porta do quarto eles se assustaram com àqueles quatro empregados lá dentro.

- Michelle? – Hyoga a chamou - Você pediu serviço de quarto?

A mulher riu atrás deles, retirando sua peruca loira e os óculos que usava. E engrossando a voz disse:

- Sim! Na verdade eu providenciei uma festinha de despedida. HÁHÁHÁHAHAAHUAHAUAHUA – gargalhou a mulher, que na verdade não era uma mulher e sim um **homem**!

- Tino?! – surpreenderam-se os meninos do lado de dentro.

-...

Com certeza, continua...

XXX

Owwwwwwwww God!

Desculpem a demora! Minha vida virou de ponta cabeça, nesses últimos meses! Agradeço de coração as palavras de apoio à minha cirurgia e todos os comentários lindos que vocês fizeram no final da primeira temporada de Os Garotos!

Peço desculpa para Kami! A Anninha tinha pedido o Shun primeiro, bem antes mesmo dela enviar o questionário. Então deixei o Shun pra ela. Espero que me perdoe Kami, por colocá-la com o Seiya, mas eu não podia deixar o coitado sozinho. (xD). E confesso que acabei adorando fazer os dois juntos. hauahuahauaha.

Esse especial foi feito de coração para vocês, fãs da minha fic. Desculpem se algo não saiu a contento. E vocês sabem o quanto adoro um romance, por isso esse final todo cheio de floreios.

Agradeço em especial, ao meu amor beta eterno: Rafa! Por ele dar a idéia que gerou o final! E ao Tino, por aceitar se vestir de mulher. Thanks lobinho! Essa foi uma forma de dizer que também não me esqueci dos meus fãs meninos!

Agradecimentos a todos que me acompanham ao longo dessa jornada e espero que continuem comigo na continuação dela.

Meu beijo coletivo e comentem!

See you next!

XXX

**Vocabulário**

1 **Ore – **Hum?

2 **Nani - **O quê? Como?

3 **Hai – **sim.

4 **Hajimashite – **prazer em conhecê-los;

5 **Kawai** – bonito/bonitinho (a), fofo/fofinho (a), lindo/lindinho (a), etc; Normalmente se traduz como uma exclamação: "Que graça!", "Que lindo!", "Que fofo!" e assim por diante;

6 **Baka – **bobo, idiota;

7 **Gomenasai – **desculpe-me, sinto muito;

8 **Matte yo – **espere;

9 **Teme** – maldito;


	7. Capítulo 7 Monólogos Tempestuosos

**Monólogo Tempestuoso**

**By Alexei. **

A chuva do lado de fora do estúdio continuava desabando torrencialmente. A culpa com certeza era minha, por ter ficado detido. Afinal, se eu não tivesse cochilado no camarim, provavelmente eu não estaria naquela situação, e sim, no meu apê, tomando um gostoso chocolate quente, aquecido embaixo do edredom.

- Enganam-se! – enfatizei para o nada, com o dedo indicador em riste - Àqueles que pensam que o Hyoga ator não sente frio como o cavaleiro do gelo de Cisne. – E nesse momento eu me encolhi, devido ao estrondoso e imponente urro de um trovão, que cortara enfático o céu, como se me ordenasse a calar minha grande boca.

- Outra coisa... – Lembrei, enquanto fitava o portão de saída há uns quinze metros de distância. - Se eu tivesse deixado o carro no estacionamento do subsolo, como todos os atores normais faziam, e, não tê-lo largado na rua do quarteirão de cima. Provavelmente eu não estaria aqui nesse momento, e sim... no meu apê, tomando um chocolate quente embaixo do edredom... – Suspirei profundamente.

- É, eu me repeti de propósito.

Mas eu gostava de deixar o carro do lado de fora e distante, para ter a desculpa de caminhar um pouco. A modernidade nos faz cada vez mais, seres obesos e preguiçosos. E se eu continuasse sedentário do jeito que estava, logo a minha barriga estaria tão grande, quanto a barriga de uma grávida... – Fiquei pensativo por um momento.

- Será que meus peitos um dia vão cair? – pronuncie assustado, apalpando de verdade meu tórax, para ter certeza que eles ainda estavam ali, firmes e fortes. No entanto, eu não tinha seios. Fiquei aliviado. – Ufa! E eu havia ficado realmente preocupado.

Suspirei mais uma vez.

- Daria meu mundo por um copo de vodca! – imperei alto, desejando àquilo do fundo da minha alma.

Então, Soprei as mãos, tentando proporcionar algum calor ao meu corpo gelado daquele clima tempestuoso.

- Calor? Se eu não sou o cavaleiro de Cisne, e não sou resistente ao frio, então aquele ser de belos olhos _esmeráldicos_... – Interromperei a minha narração para avisá-los que eu sei que essa palavra não existe, mas inventei para dar um tom mais poético ao meu monólogo. E agora, onde parei mesmo? Ah! Nos olhos _esmeráldicos_... - Acredito assim, que aquele ser, não tenha o corpo tão quente capaz de derreter um caixão de gelo produzido pelo o poderoso Cavaleiro Camus de Aquário, o mestre do meu mestre... Digo... – meneei a cabeça em um não, desfazendo-me do engano. – Camus, o mestre do Hyoga, o cavaleiro de gelo... não, de bronze, não, esperem! De ouro-temporário? Ah! O Cisne. Quem estiver lendo esse monólogo provavelmente é fã, e assim, sabe que estou referindo-me ao meu personagem, àquele, quem tem pouco haver comigo, o ator...

E a chuva continuou caindo.

- Hmm... – Estalei os lábios. – Que estranho, senti uma vontade estranha de fumar. E engraçado que eu nunca fumei. Enquanto aquela pessoa já fumou e muito! – Sorri bobamente, com a facilidade que eu tinha de reverter meus pensamentos para ele. - Maldito, Santinho do pau oco. Tudo me remete a você. Até essa chuva! Ela não seria um incômodo se eu pudesse contemplá-lo correndo entre os pingos que deságuam do céu, tal como um anjo, que você não é (óbvio), dançando na chuva...

Contudo, ao pensar nisso senti meu rosto aquecer. E fora um rubor de vergonha, e tenho que confessar, porque, apesar de não ter pronunciado o fato em voz alta, a minha imaginação fértil e pervertida, ao desenhar tal cena, não conseguiu materializar as roupas no corpo desse anjo. E então, eu consegui vê-lo desfilando entre as gotas de água cristalina: perfeitamente _nu_... Sim, correndo sem roupa alguma, apenas com os longos e claros cabelos, cascateando como ondas perfeitas por suas costas.

- Ah! – Suspirei cansado, abrindo os braços para o céu. - Se eu pudesse entrar na minha imaginação! Correria até você anjo desgarrado, arrancaria suas asas e o amaria aqui mesmo... – Apontei para o pátio molhado, o qual começava a se encher de poças horríveis de lama, então, recolhi meu dedo, e repensei: – É, isso nunca aconteceria mesmo.

Fechei as mãos na minha camisa – no peito – e tentei conter os meus anseios. Agachei-me rente ao chão. Eu estava ofegante, e meu coração batia fortemente só de imaginá-lo belo e lindo como veio ao mundo? Na verdade... eu estava é ficando excitado! Mesmo naquela situação! Mesmo em meio ao frio da noite e daquela chuva!?

- Mas que inferno! – me recriminei, mais uma vez. - A minha mente é uma armadilha perigosa, que gosta de me torturar! Se eu estivesse em casa tomando meu chocolate quente, embaixo do edredom, agora eu estaria... _batendo uma._

Olhei o relógio.

- Onze horas da noite e eu ainda estou aqui. – Observei, cruzando os braços no peito e batendo impacientemente o pé. - Está esfriando mais. Mas se eu tiver que passar a madrugada aqui eu deveria pelo menos, voltar ao meu camarim. Já faz duas horas que estou parado aqui nessa bendita porta, esperando essa bendita chuva passar e nada! – Esbravejei, batendo o pé no chão como uma criança pirracenta.

- Mas do que adiantaria gritar e esbravejar com a chuva? Quem consegue mandar na lei da natureza? E além do mais... eu lá sou feito de açúcar para ter medo de me molhar? Se ao invés de eu ficar aqui imaginando besteiras e falando comigo mesmo, eu tivesse seguido para o carro, agora eu estaria em casa, embaixo do edredom... dormindo! Sim, depois de tomar dezenas de xícaras de chocolate quente, e de _fazer justiça com as minhas próprias mãos (1)..._ com certeza o sono teria me consumido.

Senti os joelhos doerem, talvez fosse de tanto ficar em pé esperando a chuva passar. "Maldita velhice!" reclamei em pensamento, óbvio. Afinal, não poderia falar alto que estava ficando velho. Vai que alguém que gosta de passear de madrugada em meio a chuva, ouvisse e acreditasse. Joguei a pasta com os textos para decorar no chão, e sentei em cima dela.

- Pronto! Se vou esperar, pelo menos, que seja sentado. – Sorri com a minha esperteza.

Velhice...

- Com quantos anos eu estou mesmo? – me perguntei, coçando a cabeça, evitando me prender na resposta. - E quantos anos mais eu vou ficar esperando por ele?! – aproveitei para me advertir, mais uma vez. - Eu deveria tomar uma atitude de homem e casar com uma mulher! – Senti um calafrio estranho me percorrer ao pensar naquilo. Não era porque eu tinha aversão de mulheres, era só por que...

- Eu me lembrava da minha mãe? Sim, era isso. Todas às vezes que eu pensei em beijar uma mulher, a imagem da minha mãe ou das minhas quatro irmãs, vinham na minha cabeça. E sinceramente, beijar a minha mãe, que beijava o sapo do meu pai, deveria ser algo bem nojento! Ou... Já pensou eu beijando a Olga? Minha irmã mais velha?! Ela tem bigodes! Por todos os anjos dos céus! Eu nunca beijei um homem de bigode, imagine uma mulher?! – Comecei a me sentir enjoado ao pensar naquilo, tinha que mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

- Afinal, eu nunca conseguiria me ver beijando a minha mãe ou as minhas irmãs, assim, eu não consigo beijar nenhuma mulher. Como consequência, não posso me casar com uma. Mas... não foi por isso que me tornei gay... Ou foi? – Cocei novamente a cabeça. - Porque eu me tornei gay mesmo?

- Ah! O professor de artes da escola militar. – Sorri ao lembrar-me dele. - Há quanto tempo não pensava nele? Como será que ele estava? Será que havia envelhecido? Ele tinha um nome estranho, como era mesmo? Jasser, Jader, Jaler, Jacker... Ih! Eu esqueci o nome da pessoa que tirou minha virgindade! Háháháháháhá! – gargalhei alto.

Interromperei mais uma vez a narração, (prometo ser a última) para dar outra nota explicativa. Naquele momento, como não lembrei o nome do meu estimado tutor, eu o chamei de "Jacker", foi o nome que achei mais parecido com o real no momento. E olha que não me enganei tanto. Assim que cheguei em casa, vasculhei as minhas coisas e encontrei um velho álbum de fotos onde tinham várias fotos nossas juntos, a maioria em desfiles. E a boa parte tinha uma dedicatória assinada por ele: _"Para Alexei, com carinho, do seu eterno Alphonse Henrique..."_ Sim, Alphonse Henrique, muito fácil de confundir com "Jacker".

Retomando a narração...

A minha gargalhada prosseguiu, até que a graça daquele fato desapareceu e eu consegui me recompor. Na verdade, não deveria ser engraçado esquecer o nome da pessoa que fora tão especial para você, e pensando nisso, será que um dia esquecerei o nome "Shun"?

- Jacker... Ele me ensinou o quanto é bom fazer amor. E eu tinha o quê? Quatorze ou quinze anos? Naquele momento ele ainda era muito jovem, deveria ter uns vinte cinco anos. Artista renomado, professor de artes de faculdade e da Escola Militar da Marinha, onde o conheci. Mesmo assim, ele poderia ser considerado um pedófilo, por iniciar uma criança pura e inocente como eu, no mundo sexual. Isso é claro, se essa criança não quisesse... Mas, era eu quem o procurava. E eu nunca vi maldade em seus atos, não tinha como, ele era bom no que fazia.

Jacker não era só meu amante, era meu professor, meu amigo, o irmão que não tive. Ele me tratava tão bem. E sempre fora tão gentil, dócil, sorridente, talvez... Seja por causa dele que eu tenha me apaixonado pelo Shun? – Parei pra pensar um momento. - Os dois tinham algo em comum? Não, não tinham! – me corrigi imediatamente, sacudindo a cabeça violentamente em um não. - O Shun ator **nunca** será delicado!

Mas logo senti um estalo, desse que nos faz lembrar algo repentinamente como uma lâmpada que se acende. Havia algo peculiar entre os dois.

- O olhar de Jacker... O olhar dele se parecia com o olhar do Shun..., quando Shun estava de bom humor, claro. Será que ele ainda estava vivo? A última vez que visitei São Petersburgo ele ainda morava com o filho de um político famoso da cidade. – sorri novamente ao lembrar-me daquilo. – É, esse era o Jacker que eu conhecia. Ele sempre se envolvera com pessoas da alta-sociedade. Afinal, era bonito suficiente para ter quem quisesse. Lembro-me de algo que ele dizia:

_"Requinte, Hyoga. A beleza está nos gestos e no requinte..."_

Se ele estivesse morto, e visse o quão relaxado me tornei, com certeza ele estaria se revirando no túmulo nesse exato momento.

A chuva está cessando, ou tive só a impressão...? Tirei o celular do bolso, "vinte para meia-noite" foi a primeira coisa que vi. Em seguida, as chamadas não atendidas. Deveria ter tocado quando eu estava dormindo. Mas... quem será que me ligou?

- Números que não conheço, provavelmente telemarketings, querendo me vender seguros e mais seguros. Humf! Como se um dia eu fosse morrer... – Notei entre àqueles, um número que conhecia muito bem e há muito tempo não via: - Mamãe?

- Mas o que a senhora Natasha quer comigo? - desconfiei. – De qualquer forma, ligo amanhã. É muito tarde. E eu já não lembro a diferença do fuso horário de Tókio para São Petersburgo.

Foi nesse instante que algo estranho aconteceu. Eu senti o celular vibrando, e quando olhei no display, vi aquele nome brilhando, entrei em choque.

- Não, não pode ser. É quase meia noite e ele me ligando? Eu só posso estar vendo coisas! - Foram exatos três toques e o telefone parou. O meu coração ainda estava acelerado, retornei imediatamente a ligação. Mas...

Demorou atender.

- Mas que diabos! Tocou até a chamada cair! – Olhei par o celular, incrédulo. Como se este fosse voltar a tocar de repente. Mas nada. – O que significa isso? – levei a mão até o coração. -Está desesperado. Meu coração é mesmo um tolo, adolescente! Ele ganha vida e força só em pensar nessa pessoa. Coração baka (2)! Porque você pensa tanto nele? Porque me prende tanto a ele? Se eu não posso tê-lo, liberte-me! Deixe-me escolher outra pessoa para amar!

Por favor...

Sem que eu quisesse, as lágrimas mornas escorreram no meu rosto já gelado. Na verdade, eu já estava exaurido de sentir o que eu sentia por ele. Era maçante, atordoante, irritante. E sempre doía de mais. Apertei o celular junto ao peito, quando senti os choques das vibrações novamente, não pensei desta vez, e atendi rapidamente:

- ALÔ?! – a minha voz saiu quase como um grito de desespero.

- Ainda acordado, Alexei?- ouvi a pergunta dele do outro lado, seguida de um bocejo, era como se eu o tivesse acordado.

- E você também... não? – inquiri, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu? – replicou a minha pergunta. - Acordei com a sua chamada.

- Mas foi você quem me ligou primeiro! – eu protestei.

- Eu? Está ficando louco, Alexei? – acusou ele, com àquela voz sonolenta ganhando acordes de quem acabara de ser acordado por um trote, e estava muito mal-humorado. - Eu estava dormindo profundamente, quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Shun rispidamente, já com seu tom comum de impaciência.

É, este era o Shun ator. Extremo oposto do jovem e delicado Shun de Andrômeda por quem as fãs suspiravam, chamando-o de "Kawai". Contudo, este é o homem que eu amava incomensuravelmente, desde que conheci, quando nos juntamos para gravar Saint Seiya e eu era só um molecote, vindo de uma carreira de modelo, com apenas 16 anos, achando que tinha o rei na barriga. Já ele, mesmo com seus 12 anos, era velho de carreira, feições sérias, dedicado ao trabalho...

Suspirei. E retomei meu foco ao fato daquele momento.

"Será? Será mesmo que a minha mente tinha feito àquilo comigo? Será que eu vi o display ascender, o nome dele aparecer, o telefone chamar, sem nada daquilo estar realmente acontecendo?", pensei, em estado de total perplexidade.

- Alexei, que barulho é esse? - Shun irrompeu, com seu tom irritadiço, fazendo-me despertar do momento de transe.

- Chuva.

- Você está na chuva?

- Hm...

- Por quê?

- Eu ainda estou no estúdio. Eu... dormi no camarim. – expliquei. - E quando eu acordei estava chovendo e não consegui sair até agora. Estou esperando a chuva passar.

- Você e essa sua mania idiota de dormir depois das gravações. Deveria ir pra sua casa.

- Vou esperar a chuva passar, deixei meu carro no outro quarteirão.

- E você é feito de açúcar por acaso? – zombou ele. E eu tive que sorrir com àquela observação, que eu mesmo tinha feito há pouco. Ele continuou. - Se você tivesse se molhado um pouco pra ir até o carro, estaria na sua cama agora, embaixo de um edredom... – completou.

- Acredite, eu já pensei nisso.

- Quer que eu vá apanhá-lo?

O meu coração deu um grande salto. E eu tentei forçar a minha mente a dizer que "sim". Mas ela relutava em me obedecer. "Vamos, idiota, covarde, diga que sim."

- Não precisa... – Ah! Maldita voz traidora, que saiu de mim, sem minha permissão. Era claro que eu precisava! É claro que eu queria! Mas eu era muito burro para admitir. Foi então que o sorriso do outro lado da linha me fez estremecer.

- Não meu custa. – respondeu ele, simpaticamente. - Eu moro mais perto. E se você me ligou é porque no fundo, esperava que eu fosse. Você não sabe mentir, Baka. Vou pegar meu guarda chuva. Chego aí em dez minutos.

- Shun?

- Hã?

- Arigato... (3).

Ele riu de mim.

- Baka...

Shun desligou e eu fiquei com o telefone no ouvido até o tom de desligado sumir por si. Era quase como se eu pudesse sentir o cheiro bom e quente dele exalando pelo aparelho. Eu estava enganado. Ele era capaz de me aquecer, mesmo não sendo o verdadeiro cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Até sua voz tinha o poder de me incendiar.

Senti vontade de arrancar o sobretudo que eu estava usando, tão grande era o calor que eu estava sentindo. Minha face queimava, a pele transpirava e a respiração ofegava. Me senti levemente dopado, tonto. Era quase um estado de torpor febril. Uma febre boa de se sentir. Olhei o celular e busquei as chamadas não atendidas. Os números desconhecidos e o da minha mãe estavam ali, e... não, o dele não estava. A minha mente insana havia realmente me pregado uma peça. Mas... No fundo, estava feliz por isso. Afinal, foi graças àquele momento de loucura, que ele estava vindo me buscar. E eu poderia sentir seu cheiro quente de perto.

A tontura e o calor me dominaram, e eu deitei para trás, no chão gelado.

- Será que o sono vai me vencer logo agora? - pronunciei desolado, vendo tudo se apagar.

E quando parecia que só havia se passado alguns segundos, ouvi àquela voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, me chamar dentro do meu subconsciente.

- Alexei?! – Era o meu nome, ecoando dentro dos meus ouvidos. Os olhos pesados, não queriam se abrir. Então, apenas murmurei em resposta.

- Hmm...?

- Você está bem? – perguntou a voz preocupada, tocando com sua mão quente em meu rosto. Ah! Como àquela sensação era revigorante. – Está queimando em febre... - Observou a voz. – Não consegue ficar de pé? Eu estacionei meu carro aqui na porta.

Abri os olhos e tentei me sentar, mas cambaleei, estava tombando de volta para trás, quando senti braços me envolverem, impedindo o baque.

- Alexei?! – a voz agora era mais imponente. - Você ficou muito tempo exposto nessa friagem! Você é mesmo um idiota! – bronqueou comigo. Eu apenas sorri. Será que ele não imaginava que àquela febre não era da exposição do clima e sim, do calor que ele me provocava?

Meu nariz se aguçou daquela proximidade. Senti o cheiro quente e doce exalando daquela pele. Abri os olhos forçadamente e então contemplei àquela face de anjo.

- Vamos, tente ficar de pé. – pediu ele, com seu semblante angélico contraído - Eu não vou conseguir carregá-lo no colo.

Apenas sorri da observação, claro que não, ele era bem menor, e bem mais frágil do que eu. Tentei fazer como ele me pedira.

- Eu estou bem. – consegui pronunciar por fim.

- Mentiroso. – respondeu ele, pegando um dos meus braços e passando por cima do seu ombro, para me ajudar a andar. Enquanto a outra mão ele abrira o guarda-chuva.

Então sorri.

- Está agindo como seu eu tivesse doente.

- Ah, sim. E você não está?

- Posso te provar que não é febre de doença, e sim...

- Cale-se! – ordenou ele, me interrompendo. - Você está delirando

.

Mas... Antes de chegarmos ao carro, eu grudei na cintura fina dele fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e tombar no chão molhado. Eu caí sobre ele. Agora sim eu conseguia sentir os pingos gelados caindo nas minhas costas. Ouvia o barulho das gotas grossas trepidando no chão. Eu aproveitei para contemplá-lo ainda meio desnorteado, afinal, quando ele se recobrasse do susto do tombo, me xingaria de todos os nomes feios que conseguisse lembrar e de quebra, me daria um belo murro na fuça. Mas...

Isso não aconteceu, na verdade, ele começou a rir, o que me deixou assustado.

- O que foi? Não vai revidar?

Ele tirou a mão do rosto e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Você faz cada idiotice... – observou ele, ainda rindo. – Acho que não tomo banho de chuva desde quando era criança.

- Para mim, apesar dessa sua pinta de durão, você ainda é uma criança.

Ele tocou a minha face com suas mãos, como se tivesse querendo ter certeza que eu estava bem, e ainda sorrindo confessou:

- Quando eu te vi caído no chão, fiquei com muito medo... – confessou ele, fungando com força, deixando que lágrimas escorressem dos seus olhos. – Nunca mais, me assuste desse jeito, Alexei. Nunca mais! – bronqueou ele, abraçando-se ao meu pescoço e chorando como uma criança. Chorando tanto, que até soluçava.

Eu realmente não tinha medido o que eu tinha feito. Ele provavelmente pensara que eu havia feito alguma besteira. Ligar tarde da noite, para a pessoa que você ama, a qual não corresponde seu amor, em uma noite fria e tempestuosa como àquela, provavelmente fizera com que ele pensasse o pior.

- Gomen? – pedi sinceramente, abraçando-o com força junto ao meu corpo. – Eu não tive a intenção de lhe preocupar, não cho...

- Cale-se! – gritou ele, me interrompendo mais uma vez. E eu me calei. Ele voltou a olhar nos meus olhos. – Se um dia passar pela sua cabeça uma coisa idiota dessas, eu mesmo o mato com as minhas mãos, entendeu?

Concordei balançando a cabeça em um sim mecânico. Em seguida acariciei o belo rosto diante de mim. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas não achei justo lhe dar mais àquele desgosto naquela noite. Era eu quem o amava desmedidamente, ele sabia bem disso, afinal, já havia confessado inúmeras vezes. Mas, Shun era enfático em sua opção. Então, me levantei e o ajudei a levantar. A febre, o coração, até a chuva... tudo estava se acalmando.

Ele ainda insistiu para me deixar em casa, mas... o meu medo inicial era de me molhar com a chuva fria. E agora que estava molhado por ela, não tinha mais o que temer. Não valia a pena mais, deixar meu carro largado.

- Eu o deixo pelo menos perto do seu carro. – ofereceu-se ele, já dentro do próprio veículo.

- Não há necessidade, eu quero andar um pouco.

- Alexei, você me irrita, sabia?!

- Eu sei.

- Me liga quando chegar na sua casa, então?

- Prometo.

- Liga do fixo, quero saber se está lá mesmo.

- Sim, senhor! – Bati continência.

- Baka! – foi a última coisa que ele esturrou de dentro do carro. E então eu o vi dar ré, fazer a conversão e sair pelo portão que entrou. Eu segui caminhando para a mesma direção que ele saíra. Não entendia porque, mas eu estava muito, mais muito feliz, mesmo. Era uma felicidade que eu não conseguia compreender, nem descrever. E então comecei a rir. Ele tinha se deslocado do conforto da casa dele, havia chorado e havia sorrido pra mim? Por mim?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritei de alegria. Olhando para o céu e deixando as gotas molharem meu rosto. A chuva nem estava tão fria como pensei e quase não havia mais nuvens. Até pude ver algumas estrelas...

Então, sai pelo portão e avistei meu carro na quadra de cima. Caminhei até ele e quando estava entrando vi um farol me iluminar. Eu olhei para o lado, o carro do farol parou, e abaixou o vidro.

- Não conseguiu confiar em mim? – perguntei para a pessoa dentro do carro.

- Não iria impedi-lo de se molhar na chuva, mas queria me certificar que iria entrar no carro e iria mesmo voltar para casa.

Então, movido por uma força que não sabia de onde havia saído, abri a porta do carro dele e o empurrei para dento, subindo novamente em cima dele. Talvez, ele estivesse realmente esperando àquilo. Afinal, não houve protesto.

- Shun?

- Alexei?

Foi quando fechei meus olhos e aproximei meus lábios da sua boca, senti uma dor enorme deslocar meu queixo. E ao me erguer do susto daquela pancada bati a cabeça no teto do carro.

- Droga! – praguejei, irritado por minha ingenuidade. - Eu sabia que você estava bonzinho de mais para ser verdade!

- Eu não disse que podia tentar me beijar, disse? – falou ele, sorrindo de canto. - Eu só queria que você saísse da chuva!

- Eu já ia entrar no meu carro, e você vem me seguindo, por quê?!

Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto, fazendo eu parar de me mexer.

- Porque é assim que tem que ser... – disse ele suspirando e se aproximando dos meus lábios, me beijando por fim.

E então meu coração quase enlouqueceu. Bateu, cavalgou, esperneou... Era a segunda vez que nos beijávamos. Entretanto, da última vez, no ano novo. Ele disse que ainda não tinha a intenção de ser tornar gay. E que a gente deveria continuar só como amigos. Mas a sorte havia me sorrido novamente e finalmente, eu estava saboreando seu beijo tão doce de novo.

No entanto... nem tudo que é bom dura para sempre, diz o velho ditado. E quando as minhas mãos começaram a ganhar força e passear pelo corpo dele, ele me chutou pra fora do carro e depois de gritar para que eu não me esquecesse de ligar quando chegasse em casa, acelerou o carro e desapareceu cantando pneu.

Eu apenas sorri, caído no meio da poça de lama. Se eu não tivesse desejado tanto a presença dele ali, talvez eu terminasse essa história com menos hematomas e em uma situação menos deplorável. No entanto, eu não estaria tão feliz como estava, e nem com esse sorriso idiota e esperançoso, que estou agora enquanto escrevo...

Alexei ergueu os braços depois de escrever essa última linha. Apanhando as páginas de papel e admirando sua escrita escarranchada, suspirou satisfeito.

- É... talvez eu seja mesmo um bom escritor. – sorriu ele para o papel, depois de olhar no relógio da escrivaninha. – Já são quatro horas! E... esqueci de ligar!

Ele saiu correndo, atropelando os cômodos da sala, até alcançar o telefone fixo. Discou o número, que chamou umas cinco vezes, até uma voz sonolenta atender.

- Hai (4)...?

- Shun, gomena...

PLAFT! TU! TU! TU!

Hyoga ficou assustado com o barulho, e teve certeza, no mínimo ele arremessara o celular na parede, repôs o seu telefone na base com cuidado.

- Delicado... Tal como uma flor. Talvez seja esse o motivo deu amá-lo tanto.

O loiro voltou para a escrivaninha do quarto, terminando de entornar o restante de chocolate quente que havia deixado na xícara. Juntou os papéis e observou o título do seu texto.

-"Monólogo..." talvez não combine muito. Afinal, houve alguns diálogos... – Ele sorriu. Largando as folhas de papel na escrivaninha, enquanto caminhava aos bocejos até a cama, que ficava ao lado de uma imensa janela, onde ele ainda podia ver o tempo fechado. – Mas o tempestuoso, foi perfeito, não só por causa do tempo, mas devido a personalidade tempestuosa daquela pessoa. Eu só queria dizer:

"Oyasuminasai, Shun." - falou ele, encerrando-se embaixo do edredom.

Fim...?

Vocês é que pensam, continua...

XXX

Ufa!

Então, como eu havia avisado na comunidade, eu não queria deixar o aniversário de dois anos da Fic passar em branco. Então, fiz esse presente para os fãs, que na maioria são fãs do casal principal: Shun e Hyoga.

Sei que não preciso explicar, acredito que vocês perceberam, que essa é a minha primeira narração em primeira pessoa. Normalmente eu narro em terceira pessoa, e às vezes dou algumas deslizadas para a primeira, para dar sempre ao leitor, uma perspectiva geral de todos os personagens.

No caso, o narrador dessa estória foi o ator Alexei, ela está até assinada por ele lá em cima. Espero realmente que tenham gostado.

E para quem não me conhece, e nem conhece Os Garotos, e ficou um pouco confuso com essa estória, eu explico. Os Bastidores é uma fic onde eu considero os personagens que trabalhou em Saint Seiya, (e agora trabalham na minha fic) como atores.

Desta forma, todas as estórias narradas aqui nos "Bastidores" estão relacionadas com o dia-a-dia dos atores. Nesse capítulo trouxemos os atores: Alexei Hyoga Schneider (que interpreta o Hyoga) e o ator Shun Amamya Carter (que interpreta o Shun). E como a vida imita a arte, ou a arte imita a vida. Os dois atores têm uma queda um pelo outro nos bastidores também.

Querem saber mais? Entrem na comunidade do Orkut CDZ Os Garotos Fic e conheçam os fãs e os fakes que interpretam os atores! E de quebra, a dupla que inspirou esse especial: a Anninha, que faz o Shun e o Tino que faz o Alexei. Os dois dão um show de interpretação juntos, vale a pena curtir!

Agradecimento especial à todos que continuam me acompanhando ao longo desses dois anos! Obrigado, mesmo! E feliz aniversário para nós!

PS.: Assim que eu entregar a monografia da Pós, voltarei a atualizar a segunda temporada de Os Garotos!

Continuem por aí!

**See you next! **

XXX

1 Muitos já sabem, mas não custa explicar. O termo "fazer justiça com as próprias mãos", usado pelo Hyoga, significa "se masturbar"; outro termo também que ele usou mais acima é o famoso "bater uma". Acredito que os homens têm aversão a palavra "Masturbação". (Dito :D)

2 **Baka – **idiota;

3 **Arigato** – obrigado;

4 **Hai – **sim.


	8. Capítulo 8 Quem não dança, dança! I

**Os Bastidores da fic (Os Garotos) **

**Capítulo 8 – Quem não dança, dança! - Parte I**

**

* * *

**Alexei adentrou sem bater, a saleta onde estava acontecendo a reunião do elenco. Tentando assim, não chamar atenção do diretor para o seu atraso. Contudo, ao puxar a cadeira aonde iria se sentar, o pé desta enganchou-se em um dos vários fios que transpassavam o chão, fazendo-a tombar.

Evidentemente, um baque ensurdecedor se fez.

O ator loiro quis praguejar, mas diante de todos os olhares que se voltaram para si, apenas sorriu amarelo e coçou a cabeleira espessa, para em seguida, pronunciar um pedido de desculpas quase inaudível.

Após consultar o relógio de pulso e constatar o quão o loiro estava atrasado, o diretor Soujiro suspirou, concluindo que Alexei já era mesmo um caso perdido e, por isso, não deveria aumentar seu nível de estresse com ele.

- Bem, por hoje é isso, obrigado a todos pela atenção. Quem não tem cenas para gravar hoje está dispensado; quem tem, já sabem... – informou o homem, sem ânimo de prosseguir.

O loiro acabou deixando a cadeira de lado, e passou a cumprimentar os colegas que saíam. Realmente havia se atrasado mais do que o costume. Mas não era seu intento chegar para o término da reunião. Tinha certeza que não fizera o cálculo do tempo errado, provavelmente, o falatório incessante do diretor durara bem menos do que cronometrara das últimas vezes.

E, aproveitando o gancho dos cumprimentos, o loiro jogou o braço sobre o ombro de Juashi que estava passando – puxando um assunto qualquer – e tentou seguir com ele para fora, antes que o homem disposto de frente ao History Board (1), lhe chamasse para, -literalmente - "comer o seu fígado".

Contudo, não imaginava que seria fácil escapar da bronca, e antes de conseguir se unir ao aglomerado que tentava passar pela porta de uma única vez, ouviu o chamado:

Alexei, venha aqui, por favor. – o diretor lhe fez um gesto de "vem cá" com a mão.

O loiro revirou os olhos. Foi como imaginara, não conseguira mesmo escapar. E, ouvindo os buchichos dos colegas aumentando, despediu-se do amigo Juashino com um "Te encontro depois pra conversarmos" e seguiu para o lado contrário.

Caminhou até o chefe, e antes de estancar, percebeu Shun ainda ali. E pelo jeito, - bem acomodado na primeira cadeira diante ao diretor – este, não tinha a mínima intenção de se levantar. "Para o meu azar ele não vai seguir com os outros?" indagou-se Hyoga, enervado. "Já não basta eu levar bronca? Será que preciso ser humilhado na frente dele? Logo ele! O Ator perfeição! E o pior... a pessoa que eu...". Hyoga se refreou, ao sentir o olhar fuzilador do diretor sobre si.

- Senhor?

- Alexei, eu não vou falar sobre seu atraso, porque você é um bom ator.

"É assim, que ele começa, e logo ele concluiu com aquele bendito 'mas'"

- Mas... – o homem prosseguiu conforme Hyoga deduzira. – todos os bons atores participam das reuniões e não há porque você se diferenciar dos seus colegas.

- Soujiro-san...

- Por favor! – o homem o interrompeu, arqueando uma das mãos fazendo sinal de "pare", dando a entender que não havia lhe dado permissão para falar. Assim, prosseguiu: - Hoje temos muito trabalho, Alexei. Estamos entrando na segunda temporada propriamente dita. Acabaram aquelas gravações do exterior e você sabe o quanto estas viagens foram cansativas... Quer dizer... Talvez não saiba, afinal, não precisou viajar para gravar externamente, já que suas cenas no vilarejo foram tão pequenas que acabou sendo reproduzida em estúdios, não é mesmo? Então, leve em consideração a exaustão dos seus demais colegas, por favor, e tente não criar pretextos pra ficarmos mais tempo dentro do estúdio.

Hyoga inspirou, abaixou os olhos e meneou a cabeça concordando. Era culpado. Não tinha direito de argumentar.

- Bem, mas não é só por isso que te chamei aqui. – o homem prosseguiu, fazendo os olhos azuis claro do ator, recaírem sobre sua pessoa mais uma vez. – Shun precisa de sua ajuda para ensaiar. Portanto, gostaria de saber se está disponível hoje à noite?

Demorou alguns segundos para o loiro processar aquela informação de forma correta. Ele reproduzira mentalmente, - pelo menos umas três vezes - a pergunta do diretor. Tinha que ter certeza que não entendera errado, e ao constatar que não; franziu o cenho, incrédulo. Procurou fitar a figura de cabeça baixa e feição emburrada; que folheava o roteiro atentamente, querendo demonstrar que estava estudando e não prestando atenção na bronca alheia.

- Eu... ouvi corretamente? – ainda quis ter certeza.

Mas, foi Shun que se levantou e, - largando o texto de lado - se pôs entre Hyoga e o diretor.

O loiro forçou para engolir a saliva, ao vislumbrar aqueles olhos verdes tão tempestivos diante de si. Era algo meio sádico, mas aquele ar de fúria de Shun lhe causava um aperto nas entranhas. Sabia que não era o lugar, o momento e nem a hora apropriada, mesmo assim, não conseguiu conter o ouriçar discreto da sua parte íntima, que se apertou na calça jeans.

- Você leu todo o texto do capítulo sete? – o colega ator quis saber.

"Ah, Deus! Quando ele fala nesse tom tenho vontade de avançar encima dele e mordê-lo inteiro... Porque fez algo tão belo, Deus?! Se nem posso... acariciá-lo. Mas... Ele me fez uma pergunta, não fez? Ah, Hyoga, seu idiota! Preste atenção!", o loiro se auto-recriminou, para depois, pensar em que resposta daria.

Shun percebera que Hyoga ficara bem embaralhado, o que deduzira que, mais uma vez, ele não estava prestando atenção no que saía da sua boca e sim, na própria. Suspirou chateado, mas achou melhor esperar antes de repetir a pergunta.

Já Hyoga, pensou consigo: na verdade, não importava qual era a pergunta, qualquer que fosse esta, sua resposta era sempre a mesma: "não". Foi o que respondeu:

- Não.

Shun revirou os olhos por não ter constatado o óbvio antes. Então, tentou explanar o motivo do pedido do diretor:

- Existe uma cena, quase no final do capítulo sete que está exigindo de mim um treino extra. – Shun expôs e deu uma pausa.

O de olhos verdes notou o diretor sair detrás de si e se reposicionar ao seu lado para ter a visão dos dois, e então, tomar para si o direto da explicação, dando continuidade a sua fala:

- Eu passei o texto para o Shun bem antes de todos, porque achei que ele precisaria mesmo de um tempo a mais para se preparar.

- E que cena é essa? – perguntou o loiro, muito curioso. Afinal, para Shun precisar de treinamento extra, deveria ser algo que este não estava habituado a fazer. Ainda mais, se exigia a sua ajuda, era algo que talvez ele, Hyoga, tivesse um bom entendimento.

- A cena será entre Ken e você Hyoga. – Shun foi direto, e, após engolir em seco, concluiu aquilo que não queria, mas precisava dizer: - É uma cena em que o Ken dançará se insinuando para você...

Os olhos de Hyoga salientaram-se e sua boca se entreabriu, demonstrando ao diretor e ao seu colega aquilo que estes já esperavam: sua evidente surpresa.

Até mesmo Soujiro tinha ciência da forte atração que Hyoga sentia por Shun. Era clara. Afinal, o próprio ator não fazia questão nenhuma de ser discreto quanto ao assunto. E quando lera o roteiro, imaginou que o mestiço de olhos verdes estaria em apuros.

Contudo, era só um diretor e não conselheiro amoroso. Seu trabalho era fazer com que o texto escrito pela a autora da série ganhasse vida. Sabia muito bem que, de agora em diante, as cenas entre aqueles dois tendiam a se tornar mais difíceis de trabalhar. Exatamente por Alexei ter aquele tipo de sentimento pelo colega e ainda, por tê-lo confessado. O que fazia de Shun – que era um ótimo ator – tenso e apreensivo nas cenas que exigiam deles contatos físicos.

Após alguns minutos de mais explicações, e do diretor expor o rascunho do capítulo no History Board para Hyoga, este entendera perfeitamente qual era a ajuda que o colega precisava de si. Shun só queria passar a cena consigo e a coreógrafa, antes de fazerem o ensaio oficial diante das câmeras. Não viu nada demais. Já haviam ensaiado cenas mais tensas juntos: como a do primeiro beijo entre seus personagens.

- Não tenho nada para fazer a noite, e... – informou Hyoga, tirando os olhos do rascunho e, voltando a olhar Shun; concluiu: - Mesmo que tivesse, eu cancelaria pra te ajudar, Shun. Você sabe disso.

O mais novo inspirou fundo ao ouvir a resposta demasiadamente prestativa do amigo. E apesar de ser ignorância de sua parte, era esse tom de "estar sempre de prontidão para tudo que precisasse" que o fazia ter raiva do loiro.

Não teria nenhuma dificuldade de desenvolver a cena se fosse com outro. Mas o russo fazia questão de sempre deixar claro seu interesse sobre si, e até, o prazer que sentia em contracenar momentos mais intensos entre seus personagens. Ele mesmo fez questão de deixar aquilo claro quando aconteceu o primeiro beijo:

_- Para você pode até ter sido uma encenação, Shun... – Ele lhe chamou em um canto naquela ocasião para conversarem em particular. _

_Haviam terminado de gravar a última cena, do último capítulo da primeira temporada. Por isso, estavam comemorando. E, Hyoga havia bebido só alguns goles de champanhe, mas fora o suficiente para ele vir mais uma vez com "aquela conversa". _

_- Não começa, Alexei. Por favor? – pediu, batendo as mãos ao longo do corpo. _

_- Não! "Por favor", peço eu! Meu ouve, Shun._

_Shun estagnou sério, ao senti-lo segurar seu braço, quando fizera menção de retornar ao restante do grupo que continuava brindando. _

_Mas, percebendo que não havia jeito e que, teria de ouvir aquilo de qualquer forma, o japonês o encarou, puxando o braço de volta para si. _

_- Fale. – Shun permitiu que prosseguisse. _

_- Mesmo que eu repita para mim mesmo, um milhão de vezes: "é só um beijo fingido, merda!". Shun, eu só consigo convencer o meu consciente. Mas aqui... – ele apontou o próprio peito. – Aqui, Shun! O coração... Eu não sou capaz de persuadi-lo. E... mesmo sabendo que é só uma mentira, ele lateja e grita loucamente... Desculpe? – o loiro concluiu, diminuindo a voz no pedido de desculpa._

_- Acabou? _

_- Sim. _

_- Então, tá. – Shun forçou para deixar o semblante duro esvaecer da face e abriu um sorriso; apanhou a mão dele gentilmente, apertando-a entre as suas e o chamou: – Então, vamos voltar? Você sabe que o grupo quer comemorar com a gente. _

_- Sei. – ele concordou, meneando a cabeça e forçando o mesmo sorriso, desta vez, um sorriso carregado de melancolia. Afinal, sua declaração, acabara de ser ignorada, pele milionésima vez. – Vamos voltar. – concluiu, deixando-se ser puxado pela mão quente de Shun. _

_Mas naquele instante, enquanto retornavam juntos para o calor das comemorações de uma temporada de sucesso, o coração do oriental latejou em ter visto as pálpebras do loiro se avermelharem. E teve que apertar os lábios e inspirar mais uma vez, para conter a mesma ânsia que ele sentiu: a de chorar. _

Para Shun, era torturante também, sempre passar por aquilo. Tinha raiva de Alexei exatamente por esse motivo: por ele amá-lo e se prender a droga daquele amor. Fazendo-o passar por aqueles momentos de martírio. Parecia até que ele gostava de sofrer ao ouvi-lo rejeitá-lo e dizer não.

Ou, senão, queria vencê-lo pelo cansaço.

A mente do japonês despertou ao ouvir o diretor atender o rádio comunicador que carregava na cintura. Depois de conversar com um dos contra-regras através deste, pediu licença, pois pediam sua presença em um dos cenários.

Então, mais uma vez, os dois ficaram sozinhos frente a frente. Shun, após sorrir incomodado, agradeceu ao amigo por sua prontidão. Em seguida, pediu licença para se retirar também, dizendo que não tinha cena para gravar e não iria atrapalhar quem estava a trabalho.

- Tudo bem, então. Que hora nos encontramos?

- As dezenove, no salão de dança, aquele no prédio cinco, no terceiro andar.

- Eu sei onde é.

- Obrigado, mais uma vez, Alexei.

- Sabe que...

- Eu sei. – Shun o interrompeu. – É que você sempre diz "você sabe..." – o mais novo riu abertamente, fazendo o loiro sorrir também. – Então eu sei. Desculpe-me? Licença?

- Toda. – Hyoga sussurrou.

E permaneceu ali por mais um tempo, fitando a saída por onde o amigo desaparecera afobado. Crispou suas sobrancelhas. Havia achado estranho. Shun estava muito nervoso, mais, do que o habitual.

"Será que todo esse nervosismo é mesmo por causa de uma mera cena de dança, que não vai demorar nem três minutos?" – O loiro se indagou, incrédulo. Observando o roteiro que o diretor lhe entregara. – "Bem, de qualquer forma, só saberei a noite. Mas acho bom me preparar..."

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas: **

**1 History Board –** eu não encontrei uma definição que explicasse de maneira mais literária o seu significado, então darei minha própria definição. History Board são desenhos que servem para rascunhar as cenas que serão trabalhadas. É a forma de o diretor fazer com que seu elenco visualize como ele quer que a cena transcorra.


	9. Capítulo 9 Quem não dança, dança! II

**Os Bastidores da fic (Os Garotos) **

**Capítulo 9 **

**Quem não dança, dança! – Parte II**

**

* * *

**

A música americana e de embalo agitado daquele grupo feminino, se repetia pela vigésima vez no rádio portátil da coreógrafa contratada para auxiliar Shun Carter, - o ator da série Os Garotos -, a trabalhar os movimentos sinuosos de um dança no ritmo árabe. A coreografia seria parte de um dos capítulos da série.

A mulher, que deveria ter em torno dos seus trinta anos de idade, estava impressionada com o empenho do rapaz que, apesar de ter pouco conhecimento sobre dança, esforçava-se para decorar os passos. Contudo, ele mantinha resistência quanto o requebrar do quadril, o que não era incomum encontrar no sexo masculino; já que estes mantinham suas mentes presas – consciente ou inconscientemente – as tolas convenções humanas que ditam que: dançar é coisa feminina.

Todavia, Shun era jovem; ator e esforçado. Assim, a dificuldade dele, provavelmente, não vinha de preconceitos machistas. Prova disso, era que, depois de muito ensaio, o jovem Carter já estava conseguindo reproduzir os movimentos de forma quase perfeita.

A dançarina profissional, detida atrás de Shun, pedia para que ele ficasse atento a própria imagem no espelho enquanto ela segurava o quadril dele e mais uma vez repetia as instruções.

- Mantenha o abdômen contraído, Shun. Você está relaxando. Não o relaxe, mantenha.

- É... difícil... – ele informou, com a respiração entrecortada.

A mulher sorriu, e apertando os ombros dele, pediu:

- Ok. Relaxe um pouco. O importante é que você está conseguindo fazer.

O ator soltou os ombros e suspirou. A instrutora percebeu que apesar do ar-condicionado ligado, Shun estava suando muito, pois seus fios de cabelos estavam molhados e grudados ao pé da nuca, assim como a camisa nas costas.

A coreógrafa não deixou de notar o quanto o ator era bonito. Já o havia visto pela televisão inúmeras vezes, mas constatara que a tela era enganosa, afinal, não mostrava nem um terço do quanto ele era belo pessoalmente.

Shun estava com os cabelos castanhos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, uma camisa preta de manga curta, sobreposta por outra regata branca; a calça era de malha, também preta, justa ao corpo, delineando muito bem suas pernas, bumbum e quadril. Os pés estavam descalços, para facilitar o trabalho dos movimentos.

"_Ele poderia ser um dançarino profissional, tem um perfil perfeito, além de ser magro e ter sido agraciado coma face tão bela..." _a dançarina pensou consigo, enquanto o acompanhava com os olhos.

Com o olhar disperso, Shun foi até um dos apoios metálico que ladeavam a sala, aonde havia deixado a mochila pendurada. Retirou de dentro desta, o celular e, mais uma vez naquela noite, consultou o display, para em seguida voltar a guardar o aparelho.

Secando a nunca com uma toalha branca que retirara da bolsa, arqueou o pescoço para trás, entornando metade da água da sua garrafa plástica, em um gole só.

A dançarina soltou um breve suspiro. Sabia que o ator – com quem Shun iria gravar a tal cena – estava por vir. Porém, o atraso do colega de trabalho parecia deixá-lo cada vez mais perturbado e tenso; o que atrapalhava no ensaio. Mesmo assim, não o ouvira reclamar uma única vez sequer, sobre a displicência do ausente.

- Vamos continuar, Bara-san? – Shun de repente, quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-a sobressaltar.

- Ah, bem... Você quem sabe, Shun. Se quiser, esperamos pelo seu amigo mais um pouco.

- Acho melhor continuarmos. Pelo que percebi, é bem provável que ele não...

Mas de repente, Shun se deteve, ao ouvir passos abruptos subindo as escadas metálicas. Logo, a porta do lugar se escancarou em um baque, e o Hyoga, suado da subida enérgica, surgiu ofegante.

- Go- go- go... gomenasai, Shun!! – o loiro se desculpou rapidamente, para em seguida, acrescentar sua justificativa: – Meu carro deu problema no caminho e...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Alexei. – o mais novo o interrompeu, com um tom claro de chateação. Tinha ciência que pontualidade não era uma das dádivas do amigo nem em seus compromissos diários, não estava esperando maior atenção de um pedido de favor. – O importante é que você veio... – ele se deu por satisfeito, voltando-se para a bailarina. – Essa é a senhorita Katsushiro Bara; Bara-san, esse é o Alexei Hyoga...

A moça meneou a cabeça discretamente e sorriu.

- Já o conheço das telinhas. É um prazer senhor Alexei.

- O prazer é meu, Katsushiro-san. – Hyoga se curvou.

- Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, por favor.

- Certo, Bara (1). É um belo nome, faz jus a dona. Só espero só que não me fira com seus espinhos...

- Engraçadinho...

Os dois riram.

Bara também notou algo peculiar: o loiro parecia bem diferente do personagem o qual interpretava. O Hyoga da série era um jovem sério e introspectivo. Já Alexei, - pelo pouco que percebera – parecia ser um rapaz bem alegre, espontâneo e cheio de vida. A mulher acabou achando engraçada a contradição dos dois diante de si. Já que o personagem de Shun era também, o contrário dele: carismático, dócil e gentil. Diferente daquele com quem estava ensaiando há alguns dias: sério, dedicado, firme, pouco sorridente.

Após as apresentações descontraídas, a senhorita Katsushiro explicou para o russo como a coreografia ocorreria na cena, enquanto ela mesma se fazia de modelo. Bara também acrescentou qual era o motivo da necessidade da ajuda do loiro, eles iriam ensaiar no cenário onde a cena ocorreria. Já que havia uma grande diferença em se praticar em uma sala ampla como àquela e no espaço cenográfico delimitado.

- Além do que, já aproveitaremos, Alexei, e ensaiaremos nossas falas. – Shun expôs.

- Ok. Por mim tudo bem. – o loiro confirmou, batendo as mãos de forma animada. - Quando quiserem começar, estou a disposição.

Assim, o trio desceu para o estúdio que ficava montado no piso inferior daquele prédio. A cena se passaria na sala da casa dos Boys Saints. Hyoga só não conseguia entender o motivo da seriedade, mais do que o normal, do amigo. Será que dançar era algo tão difícil assim para ele?

- Bem, eu vou ligar o som. – Bara se prontificou, assim que adentraram o local, indo procurar uma tomada fora do cenário.

Hyoga percebeu Shun se movimentando de um lado para o outro, olhando o cenário. Estava começando a sentir-se incomodado com o nervosismo dele. O amigo era um ótimo ator, desta forma, era raro vê-lo inseguro.

- Pronto. Podem se posicionar. – a coreógrafa anunciou.

- Senta no sofá, Alexei. – Shun pediu e o loiro obedeceu.

- Ligo o som, assim que você me der o "Ok", Shun. – a dançarina avisou, direcionando o dedo indicador no play do aparelho.

- Tá. - o mais novo concordou, inspirando profundamente, tentando amenizar sua ansiedade, para em seguida, dar o comando de "Ok".

Hyoga acompanhou com os olhos atentos, Shun afastar a mesa - que estava no centro da sala cenográfica - com o pé descalço, e na sequência, fingir que desabotoava os botões de uma camisa imaginária. Logo, ele firmou o dedão do pé direito no chão, a frente do corpo e juntou as mãos no alto da cabeça. Era uma pose que o russo conhecia muito bem, afinal, fizera balé durante algum tempo.

Porém, quando o som dançante invadiu a sala, com acorde de uma melodia indiana, o loiro tornou sua atenção para o corpo a sua frente, e o bater alto de palmas.

Shun vociferou, junto com as vocalistas do grupo americano, o grito de "Jai ho"... A partir dali, Hyoga não acreditou no que vislumbrava. Entreabriu os lábios; surpreso. Shun pusera às mãos no quadril, e requebrando-o de um lado a outro, foi aproximando-se de si de uma forma extremamente sensual.

Apesar do ritmo da canção ser frenético, o mais novo movimentava-se de uma maneira sinuosamente suave, vencendo – lentamente – a distância entre seus corpos. Tentou forçar seus olhos a fixarem-se nos dele. Mas se arrependeu. Estava sendo enfeitiçado, e não pôde controlar o ritmo louco que o seu coração acelerou.

Da boca de Shun saíam sussurros, mas que para Hyoga, não faziam sentido algum. Só conseguia ver o movimentar daqueles lábios tão delicados. O mais novo apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros do amigo, e encostando a boca ao pé do ouvido deste, vociferou a letra da música.

Hyoga fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com a excitação que percorreu cada fibra do corpo. Não conseguiu segurar o afloramento rápido dos seus sentidos, e dominado por seus instintos, segurou o rosto de Shun com ambas as mãos e avançou sobre os lábios deles, tomando-os para si em um beijo cheio de desejos.

Fora a vez da coreógrafa arregalar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios; totalmente perplexa. Aquela cena não estava descrita no roteiro, o qual apanhou rapidamente e passou a folhear. Porém, acabou largando o manuscrito de lado ao perceber, - de onde estava -, que o ator loiro forçava a boca dele a manter-se grudada na de Shun. Enquanto o mestiço, - com o rosto encoberto por uma intensa vermelhidão -, parecia resistir ao beijo, apertando os ombros do colega e tentando impor alguma força para afastá-lo.

Não soube exatamente se deveria se manifestar. Resolveu só observando de longe, enquanto o ardor da vergonha tingia seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que assistia a cena de dois homens se beijando. E acabara constatando, - devido ao revirar do seu estômago - que era algo realmente estranho.

Shun conseguiu, - depois de muito se impor -, vencer a resistência de Hyoga e separar suas bocas.

O loiro sentiu um tapa arder em sua face esquerda. Sem ter intenção de reagir – já que sabia o quanto estava errado – apenas levantou os olhos e encarou o rosto transtornado diante de si.

- O que pensa que tá fazendo, Alexei?! – Shun esbravejou a pergunta.

A coreógrafa que assistia a cena do lado de fora da sala cenográfica, permaneceu estática. Não entendendo nem o motivo da ousadia de Hyoga, muito menos, da reação de Shun.

- Eu... eu...

- Você leu a droga do script? – o amigo inquiriu ao loiro, mantendo seu timbre de revolta. – É o Ken e o Hyoga nessa cena, Alexei! O Hyoga não toca, nem beija o Ken! Merda! Você estraga tudo! Você me irrita! Você é um idiota! Pervertido e nojento! – após xingar o amigo aos gritos, Shun deu as costas à ele e saiu correndo do estúdio.

- Espere, Shun!

O loiro fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi impedido pela dançarina:

- Alexei... – ela o chamou. – Deixe-o esfriar a cabeça um pouco. O Shun 'tá treinando desde cedo. É normal que ele se sinta um pouco irritadiço, é o cansaço.

- Eu sei. Só quero me desculpar por ter...

- Errado a cena. – a instrutora de dança completou a frase, abrindo um sorriso singelo para o russo. Bara não precisava de explicação para compreender que havia algo muito intenso entre aqueles dois.

- Fui um idiota. – ele confessou, retribuindo o sorriso. - Sei lá onde eu estava com a cabeça para fazer aquilo, nem lembrei da porra do roteiro.

Ela riu mais abertamente, ao constatar que atores também tinha a boca sujo.

- O Shun não quis me falar o porquê, mas ele estava nervoso bem antes de você chegar. Atribuí o estado ao fato dele ter que dançar como uma garota.

- Não deve ser isso, não, Bara. O Shun é muito profissional. Além do que, ele aceitou o papel consciente de que desenvolveríamos um relacionamento homossexual ao longo da série.

- Você acha que foi devido ao beijo que não estava roteiro? – a dançarina o inquiriu, arqueando uma das suas finas sobrancelhas.

Alexei sorriu sem graça. Mexeu nos cabelos e confirmou:

- É, pode ser. Por isso preciso ir me desculpar. O Shun não está deixando o personagem fluir, e eu sei que a culpa é minha.

- Se você acha que pode ajudá-lo, não vou interromper. Aguardarei aqui. Quietinha.

- Arigato.

...

Hyoga deixou o galpão com uma direção certa. Sabia onde encontraria Shun: na área de fumantes no lado de fora. Era um pequeno jardim, em uma parte elevada, com mesas e bancos de pedras. Assim que chegou, o viu sentado no pequeno muro que ladeava o lugar, o vento fresco da noite balançava seus cabelos presos e suados, e o cigarro crepitava preso entre os dedos.

Shun notou a presença do amigo, ao mirá-lo de rabo de olho. Porém, não se moveu. Repôs o cigarro na boca, sugando-o com certa urgência e soltando a fumaça pelo nariz.

Alexei aproximou-se a passos lentos, e notou que o rosto do colega ainda estava vermelho, a expressão contraída e as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Logo terá rugas, se continuar franzindo o rosto desse jeito.

- Não enche.

- Ou câncer. Se continuar fumando nessa velocidade.

Shun suspirou, apagou o cigarro e o jogou na lixeira metálica perto de onde estava.

- Satisfeito?

- Desculpe? – o loiro pediu, tentando olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas não conseguiu, pois Shun estava de cabeça baixa; mesmo assim, prosseguiu: - Eu sei que você está se esforçando além do normal pra fazer essa cena e... Eu venho te ajudar e acabo por estragar tudo. Só que... você não está parecendo o Shun que eu conheço. O ator determinado que se transforma de corpo e alma, deixando o personagem possuir seu corpo. Aquele lá na sala não era o Ken. O Ken não tem medo de nada, Shun. E teria menos ainda, de requebrar o quadril para o Hyoga. Eu fiz errado, confesso. Eu li a droga do script, sim! Mas... naquele momento, como não era o seu personagem ali, eu também esqueci de invocar o meu Hyoga. Perdoe?

O mestiço suspirou e suavizou seu semblante. Sentiu-se muito infantil; o que o Hyoga estava lhe dizendo era pura verdade. Como poderia exigir dele concentração, se ele mesmo – Shun – não o estava fazendo. Não suportou mais conter a vontade de chorar, e as lágrimas acabaram descendo por seu rosto; involuntariamente.

O que apavorou Hyoga.

- Shun, pelo amor de Deus! O que foi agora?!

O colega ator o viu esfregar o rosto e limpar o pranto com as costas das mãos, lamber os lábios, deixando toda a face dele ainda mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Desculpe? – desta vez o pedido veio do mais novo, que sorria em meio ao rosto afogueado do lamento. – Você tem razão. Eu quem estou paranóico e você que apanha.

- Ah, pode me bater o quanto quiser se isso te alivia. Eu fui ousado, eu sei. Mas... Nossas cenas vão ficar ainda mais intensas daqui para frente, Shun. Acho que você precisa se livrar dessa aversão que sente de mim, para podermos desenvolver bem nossos papéis.

- Não é aversão!

- Então o que é?

- Medo...

- Medo de quê?

- Eu tenho medo de perder o controle, de não saber mais quem eu sou! Não sei até onde essa angustia que sinto é devido o sentimento intenso que vive nossos personagens... Ou... Eu me sinto tão confuso, Alexei. Estou começando a misturar as coisas... E parte disso é culpa sua!

- Minha?

- Sim! – o outro afirmou, virando o rosto para fixar seus olhos verdes aos azuis claros do seu lado. - Você e esse bendito sentimento por mim!

- Shun, como eu vou controlar o que sinto?! Me explica? – o loiro também se esquentou, abrasando a discussão. – Eu faço o possível pra me conter. Além do que, esse sentimento é meu! Como ele pode atingir o seu desempenho?

O caçula desceu do pequeno muro e deu as costas para o loiro, apoiando as mãos onde antes estava sentado. Precisava se acalmar. A verdade é que não deveria se incomodar tanto pelo fato do amigo ser apaixonado por si. Mas como conseguiria ser insensível a tal ponto?

- Meus sentimentos realmente te incomodam, não é? – o russo quis saber. - Se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu apagaria aquela primeira declaração e todas as outras seguintes... – Hyoga sorriu, apoiando os cotovelos na mureta. – Não quero prejudicá-lo, Shun. Já pedi desculpas. Quer que eu faça algo a mais, quer que eu tampe meus olhos no ensaio?

O mestiço sorriu.

- Eu é que sou patético, Alexei. Você está certo. Não tem culpa do que sente. Além do que, é errado esconder seus sentimentos. Você fez bem em se declarar e em se assumir homossexual e tudo mais, faz mal ficar guardando essas coisas. Eu o admiro por isso. São poucos que tem a sua audácia. Eu é quem sou o idiota e anti-profissional, por sempre levar as coisas pro lado pessoal. Às vezes eu sinto como... se sua sinceridade fosse uma afronta a mim, entende? Eu já cheguei a pensar que você me irrita de propósito, só pra me desestabilizar e me ver errar, sucumbir, ou quem sabe até, confessar que na verdade eu...

O loiro arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar. O que Shun estava tentando te dizer, afinal?

- Confessar?

Mas Hyoga não teve resposta, o silêncio do ser que amava, manteve-se por longos e tortuosos segundos; parecendo até uma eternidade. Só podia estar imaginando coisas, não é? Shun jamais lhe diria que estava correspondendo seus sentimentos como estava imaginando. Apesar da festa do ano novo ele ter dito que ainda não se sentia pronto ainda.

- Você ainda não está pronto? – Hyoga perguntou, o que mais pareceu uma afirmação para o mais jovem. Aproveitando-se também, da guarda baixa dele, aproximou-se mais, jogando um dos seus braços sobre os ombros dele.

- Hm... Não. – ele lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

Alexei desejou mesmo que àquele momento se eternizasse. Por mais que, ter alguma retribuição de Shun parecia impossível; a cada dia que se passava, gravando aquela série, sentia aquela mínima esperança brotada dentro si e começando a criar raízes.

Uma imensa euforia lhe dominou. Contudo, Shun era imprevisível. Por isso, ainda não era o momento de forçá-lo. Iria deixar as coisas acontecerem de vagar, ao seu tempo. Mas era certo: a vontade que sentiu naquele instante foi de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como nunca fizera com ninguém antes.

- Vamos voltar? – ele irrompeu seus pensamentos com uma voz mais calma e suave.

- Se sente preparado agora?

- Sim. Eu sinto que vou conseguir. Estava precisando exasperar um pouco da tensão. E... você acabou me ajudando da forma mais chata, mas ajudou. Porém, não se atreva a sair do personagem novamente, e também, tem carta branca pra brigar comigo quando achar que estou fora do meu.

- Hã? Eu chamando sua atenção, Shun? Isso seria hilário. Mas, pode deixar! – o loiro, ainda com o braço por cima dos ombros dele, o puxou, para voltarem para o estúdio. – Vamos nessa!

...

Diferente do clima tenso de antes, a coreógrafa assistiu, encantada, a forma profissional com que os dois atores interpretaram a cena da dança. Shun parecia outra pessoa, mais confiante, movendo-se mais sensual, sustentando um o olhar ousado, uma pose mais altiva. Ela sabia que ali, não era mais o ator, o jovem cheio de preocupações de meia hora atrás, e sim, o personagem.

Da mesma forma era Hyoga, que, na primeira vez ficara fora de si ao ver o amigo dançando, agora ele ignorara totalmente os movimentos. Parecia frio e indiferente. Ela nem imaginava que tipo de conversa os dois havia tido, mas agora tinha uma grande certeza: interpretar era mesmo uma arte.

Depois de repassarem a cena umas três vezes, a mulher se despediu da dupla, dizendo que só viria acompanhá-los no dia da gravação.

Os dois também deixaram a sala e rumaram para o estacionamento, conversando, mais animados.

- Está deixando seu carro aqui dentro agora? – o mais novo perguntou, curioso, ao ver Hyoga destravando o alarme do veículo ao lado do seu.

- Pois é... Peguei um baita resfriado da última vez, não foi? Graças àquela aguaceira. Além do que, fiquei incomodando os amigos.

Shun sorriu.

- Aquele dia você me assustou.

- É, eu sei. Desculpe?

- Tudo bem...

- Shun?

- Hã?

- Quer sair pra comer algo ou beber?

- Hyoga, eu estou suado, e também... fiquei de ir ver a Bella hoje ainda. Outra hora. Pode ser?

- Ah, sim... a Bella. – Hyoga comentou, desfazendo seu semblante animado. - Eu sempre a esqueço. – coçou a cabeça. - Como ela está?

- Bem.

- Diz que mandei um abraço?

- Digo. – Shun assentiu e em seguida, entrou no seu carro.

O loiro abriu a porta do seu veículo vagarosamente, ficou esperando Shun sair na frente. Ouviu o buzinar de despedida e o acenar dele pela janela do carro. Retribuiu o aceno e esperou ele ir.

Novamente, aquele vazio lhe tomou. Shun tinha aquele dom: ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia enchê-lo de esperanças, conseguia esvaziá-lo. Havia esquecido completamente que o amigo tinha uma linda namorada, a Bella.

Entrou dentro do carro pensativo e antes de ligá-lo, as lembranças de como seu amado ficara nervoso quando ele o beijou fez seu coração bater acelerado, reavivado. É, não poderia deixar aquela pequena faísca se apagar. Deu partida no veículo e sorrindo, concluiu:

- Eu vou continuar esperando até você se sentir pronto, Shun. Ou... Até essa minúscula fagulha de esperança que ainda crepita em mim, se apagar...

_Continua... _

_

* * *

_

Sei que vocês estavam esperando mais. Principalmente, por esse capítulo ter demorado TANTO a sair. Mas, enfim. Eu ainda acho que não é a hora desses dois se atracarem. Afinal, se eu juntar os dois agora... Pense: eles são adultos, bem entendidos, então, rolaria um lemon de cara. E eu não posso antecipar a cena de amor dos dois aqui... 8D

Pra quem não sabe, a Bella é uma fake que namorava (ou ainda namora, não sei, não to acompanhando mais) o Shun do jogo dos Bastidores. Eu sei que o Alexei também tem um namoradinho, mas como não lembro direito, achei melhor deixar quieto. 8D

Mas, recebi uma dica de uma leitora sobre ajudar o Hyoga a causar ciúmes no Shun e vou aproveitá-la. No mais, vou voltar às atualizações da fic Os Garotos – Segunda temporada.

Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora. Mas eu estava na maior correria atrás de emprego. Ç__Ç

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next! o/

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **

**1. Bara [Japonês]: **Rosa;


	10. Capítulo 10 A nova roteirista Parte I

**Nota 1:** Continuação dos bastidores de Os Garotos, um pedido especial feito pela Naluza! Feliz Aniversário atrasado minha funcionária e leitora mais amada e pentelha: Naluza! Pra compensar por não ter te dado nada o ano passado, vou tentar fazer essa série em três capítulos e pretendo postar o último, até o dia do seu níver. Espero que goste, foi feito com muito carinho.

**Nota 2:** A personagem principal da trama (Nayuri) é em parte da autoria da Naluza, assim como Yukihiro é da autoria do meu leitor e "marido" amado, RafaChoquito. Algumas das informações sobre ambos tiveram alterações minhas, não só para encaixá-los como personagens na trama, mas também, para privar suas identidades. :D

**Nota 3:** Vocabulário de japonês no fim da página.

* * *

**Os Bastidores de Os Garotos **

**Capítulo 10 **

**A nova Roteirista – parte I**

O Diretor Soujiro entrou na sua sala, nos estúdios de gravação da série Os Garotos, com o apresentador do Show do Intervalo da série em seu encalço.

— Isso é um absurdo, Soujiro-san! — o rapaz reclamou, após fechar a porta em um baque.

— O que não é absurdo pra você, Yukihiro? — o homem mais velho perguntou, levando dois dedos na testa na testa e fazendo uma breve massagem para aliviar a dor de cabeça. Em seguida, acomodou-se na cadeira, atrás de uma escrivaninha de madeira, enquanto o rapaz continuava reclamando.

— Mas você viu a data da última atualização do episódio? Setembro do ano passado! Setembro? São quase seis meses!

— Quatro meses, Yukihiro — ele o corrigiu calmamente. — E o que eu posso fazer? Não tenho como trabalhar se eu não tiver os roteiros, não é? Você deveria reclamar com sua esposa, hã?

— Parece que você e a Loira até compartilham no desdém aos fãs! — o rapaz espalmou as mãos na mesa de madeira, mesmo assim, não conseguiu tirar a calma do diretor japonês.

— Você já percebeu o quão é dramático? Deveria ser ator ao invés de apresentador, Yukihiro-kun.

— Não desconverse! — ele continuou esbravejando. — Apesar de que eu sei que sou um bom ator! Ha, ha, ha!

O diretor revirou os olhos, ironizando em seguida:

— Quanta modéstia...

— Você está fugindo do assunto, jiji!

— Não, eu não estou — afirmou. — Eu ando estudando uma maneira de obtermos atualizações mais rápidas da série. O nosso grande problema é que a autora se tornou mais ocupada do que já era por ela ter começado a escrever fanfictions de outros animes, o que tornou sua atenção disputada. Mas, eu tenho a solução bem aqui... — Soujiro falou, abrindo uma das gavetas da mesa e retirando dela um papel, o qual empurrou na direção do rapaz ruivo, que finalmente, se sentou na cadeira diante dele, apanhando o formulário que tinha uma foto três por quatro no canto. Leu com os olhos as primeiras informações descritas ali.

— Nayuri Ishigawa? O que é isso?

— Não é óbvio: um currículo, idiota.

— Não me xingue, Jiji!

— Quem é Jiji aqui, Gaki?

— Quem é Gaki?

De repente a porta se abriu e a filha do diretor, Kalya Setta, apareceu.

— Tá dando pra ouvir os gritos de vocês do outro lado do quarteirão. Posso saber qual é o motivo de tanto alvoroço? — ela perguntou, mas não esperou por respostas, foi até o rapaz ruivo que havia se virado na cadeira para olhá-la e retirou o papel que ele tinha nas mãos. — Uau! Essa garota além de ter uma boa formação parece uma grande fã da série Saint Seiya e dos Garotos. Aqui diz que ela acompanhou tudo que foi publicado deles até hoje.

— Kalyaaaa! Sua má educada! — Yukihiro gritou, arrancando o formulário da mão dela. — Só podia ser filha desse oyaji mesmo! Como é que tira as coisas das minhas mãos assim, sem pedir permissão?

— Nossa, quanto estresse, vermelhinho...

— Não me chame assim!

— Eu estava tentando mostrar para esse cabeça-dura, minha filha... — o homem interrompeu a discussão. — Uma forma de fazer com que as atualizações da fic Os Garotos voltem a ser como antes. Faz algum tempo que recebi esse currículo. Essa garota é brasileira, assim como a autora da série Os Garotos. Acho que ela daria um apoio interessante para nossa equipe.

— Seja mais claro, pai.

— A minha ideia, meus caros. É contratar essa jovem para integrar a nossa equipe, o que vocês acham?

Os três trocaram olhares de cumplicidade e em seguida sorriram abertamente.

...

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, Apartamento na zona leste...

— Filha, não se esqueça de ir até o trabalho do seu pai e pegar a CPU, ele disse que iria ficar pronto hoje.

— Certo!

— O jornal também chegou, dê uma olhada nos classificados.

— Okay.

— Não coma só lanches no almoço, tem verduras na geladeira.

— Tchau, dona Ishigawa!

— Volto à noite.

A Jovem ouviu o bater da porta do apartamento e então suspirou, levantando-se da mesa do café e indo para o quarto vestir-se para poder ganhar o dia. Apesar da descendência japonesa vinda do pai, Nayuri tinha herdado a pele morena da mãe, conservada pelo bronzeado das belas praias do Rio de Janeiro. E mesmo aparentando ser uma típica brasileira, a jovem sentia-se mais nipônica por ser Otaku - uma espécie de aficionado pela cultura japonesa, principalmente por animes e mangás.

Um dos seus hobbies era passar horas no computador interagindo com os amigos da internet em tempo real e trocando com eles informações sobre os seriados que mais curte, mas principalmente, aquele pelo qual sempre foi apaixonada: Saint Seiya.

Nayuri colocou os óculos escuros, um jeans, sandália baixa, uma camisa regata verde bem justa, tudo que valorizasse mais o corpo esbelto; então apanhou sua bolsa, fechou a porta e deixou o apartamento. Enquanto descia as escadas, continuava pensando que foi graças a essa sua paixão por animes que ela conheceu grandes amigos e um grupo interessante em comunidade dedicada a uma nova roupagem da série Saint Seiya, produzida por uma fã brasileira, chamada Os Garotos.

Desde que entrou para a comunidade da série no Orkut, a qual descobriu por intermédio de uma amiga online conhecida como "Ruiva", tornou-se uma seguidora assídua do novo seriado, que teve só na primeira temporada mais de cinquenta capítulos. Porém, algo havia acontecido com a autora nos meados da segunda temporada, e a partir do capítulo doze, mais ou menos, as atualizações do seriado se tornaram muito lentas.

Claro que não poderia ficar parada, logo, usou da sua arma principal — a internet — para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mandou e-mails para redação da série, conversou com os produtores e conseguiu até falar por e-mail com a autora. Foi então que descobriu que a Andréia Kennen estava trabalhando em novos seriados de fanfictions, desta vez do fandom mais atual e popular: Naruto. A popularidade dos seus trabalhos no fandom acabou gerando mais investimentos nesse novo seriado, o que acabou afastando-a da série Os Garotos, deixando-os para segundo plano.

Claro que não aceitou essa situação tão facilmente. Conhecera a autora em uma visita que ela fizera aos parentes no Rio de Janeiro. Depois disso, ainda se encontra com ela e o grupo de fãs da história em eventos como o Anime Friends em São Paulo. Ela lhe garantira que iria retomar as atualizações de forma mais assídua, contudo... ficou sabendo que ela havia passado por vários problemas pessoais, e até aquele momento, tudo continuava muito lento.

A jovem saiu do prédio onde morava e foi para o ponto de ônibus, apanhou a condução com destino a estação de metrô. Sentou-se em um assento no fundo, o horário de pico já havia passado por isso tinha muitos lugares disponíveis e alguns gatos pingados dentro do transporte. Ligou o som Mp3 do seu celular e colocou os fones nos ouvidos, enquanto o ônibus sacudia, adentrando as vias movimentadas da cidade, sua cabeça ainda na série.

Havia feito Letras, mas ao terminar descobriu outra paixão: Cinema e TV, o qual começou a fazer faculdade em seguida ao término da primeira. Fazia um ano que havia terminado e estava a procura de um emprego. Até havia mandado para os produtores do seriado no Japão o seu currículo, querendo arrumar uma forma de também ser apoio da autora, nem que fosse ali mesmo no Brasil. Mesmo que, seu sonho verdadeiro fosse trabalhar nos bastidores, conhecer e conviver com os atores que interpretavam os personagens da série. Sim, seria um sonho e tanto.

Muitas vezes se pegava imaginando se o Shiryu ao vivo seria tão bonito quanto o da série. Se o Seiya era tão engraçado. Se o Shun era tão meigo. Se o Ikki era tão bravo. Se o Hyoga era tão sério. Se o Ken era tão sensual e boca suja... Apesar de que, o Ken e o Shun eram feitos pelo mesmo ator. Até conseguira vê-los de longe quando vieram para a divulgação do segundo ano da série no hotel que ficaram hospedados no Rio. Mas só conseguiu assistir a coletiva que deram, pela televisão.

Sorriu e de repente, se sobressaltou, ao olhar pela janela e ver que estava passando da estação do metrô. Ergueu-se de súbito e apertando a campanhinha que pareceu mais alta dentro do ônibus vazio, gritou:

— Eu vou descer aqui, _motô*_!

— Tava dormindo, moça? — o motorista parou o veículo, perguntando com sorriso aberto no rosto, demonstrando a simpatia autêntica do povo carioca, enquanto a olhava pelo grande retrovisor próximo a ele.

Ela sorriu um pouco sem graça e confessou: — Dormindo, não. Mas sonhando acordada.

— Ha, ha, ha, ha! Tenha um bom dia, minha jovem! — o homem moreno desejou, gargalhando alto e abrindo a porta para condutora descer. Em seguida, voltou a sua cantoria: — "Viver! E não ter a vergonha de ser feliz... Cantar e cantar e cantar, a beleza de ser um eterno aprendiz. Ai, meu Deus! Eu sei... que a vida deveria ser bem melhor e será, mas isso não impeça que eu repita: é bonita, é bonita e é bonita! Lá, lá!"

Nayuri balançou a cabeça negativamente, então deu de ombros, voltando a erguer o som da Rihana que tocava alto em seu Mp3.

— Tsc, Tsc... Coisas de carioca... — ela garantiu, seguindo para a entrada da estação.

Cinco minutos depois ela estava em seu destino. Mas antes de ir até o serviço do pai, pausa do Cyber. Primeiro Orkut, depois twitter, MSN, Youtube, por último o site onde estava seus seriados no "Nyah Fanfiction" e no "FanficitionNet". Quando sua hora estava acabando e ela já se despedia dos amigos, abriu rapidamente seu e-mail, e viu uma mensagem estranha na caixa de entrada. Primeiro achou que fosse algum tipo de Spam, mas ao abrir, percebeu que era um e-mail de uma produtora do Japão. Abriu e leu rapidamente e enquanto assimilava o conteúdo do e-mail, seus olhos castanhos foram dobrando de tamanho, e sua boca se entreabrindo. Ao concluir, não conseguiu segurar o grito que escapou da sua garganta.

— EU CONSEGUI! Eu não acredito! Sou a nova roteirista da série Os Garotos! Ahhhhhhhh!

O dono do Cyber, assim como os frequentadores, se ergueram curiosos. Tentandor saber se a moça havia ganhado na loteria.

— Eu vou para o Japão. Vocês têm ideia do que é isso? Eu acabei de conseguir o emprego dos meus sonhos!

— Parabéns! — alguém gritou e novos murmúrios se espalharam pelo lugar. Então ela voltou-se para o rapaz que trabalhava no local.

— Pode aumentar para mais duas horas, eu tenho que contar essa novidade pra meio mundo.

...

Enquanto caminhava na rua que levava à sua casa, Nayuri falava ao telefone:

— Você teve alguma coisa haver com isso, Loira?

— "_Ah... Em partes, né? Na verdade, eu só mandei seu currículo pra lá com uma recomendação minha. Creio que você vai poder me ajudar mais integrando a equipe, assim como o Yuki."_

— Eu ainda não consigo falar o quanto estou feliz... Sabe, tô anestesiada ainda.

— "_Eu imagino. Considere o presente de aniversário atrasado..."_

— Ha, ha, ha! Bota atraso nisso, hein?

—"_Ai, Ai... Você sempre me cobrando. Mas me diz, o que o Soujiro-san falou no e-mail? Quando você vai?" _

— Ele disse que imediatamente. Mandou os dados de uma empresa de viagem pela qual ele já ajeitou tudo, acho que daqui uns quinze dias. Mas antes, eu preciso tirar o passaporte, comprar roupas pra viagem, fazer um monte de coisa. Avisar meus pais! Ah, eu estou voltando pra casa e até esqueci de pegar o computador... — ela lembrou-se, estapeando a própria testa.

— "_Hã? Ainda não arrumou esse computador?"_

— Pois é... — ela concordou, desanimada. — Hein, Loira... Como eles são? Digo, os meninos, os nossos garotos, eles são legais, como eles são pessoalmente?

— "_Como vou saber? Eu nunca estive lá. E aquela vez que eles vieram no Rio pra participar da coletiva, eu não pude comparecer por que estava trabalhando, lembra?"_

— Quer dizer que você ainda não os conhece pessoalmente? – a jovem desacreditou.

— "_Não. Eu escrevo a história, elaboro o roteiro e mando pro Soujiro-san. De lá, ele faz o resto... Talvez eu vá conhecer eles logo... ha, ha, ha! Boa sorte, Nayu. Nós vamos continuar nos falando muito por e-mail, celular, ou teleconferência... É assim que eu me reúno com eles". _

— Obrigada pela força, Loira.

— "Não a de quê, Nayu. E dê seu melhor. Mostre do que nós brasileiras somos feitas. Cuida do Yukihiro pra mim, tá?"

— Ah, nem vou prometer isso.

— "_Eu já imaginava. Faça uma boa viagem e me ligue quando estiver lá."_

— Okay!

Nayuri desligou, detendo-se diante do prédio o qual vivera desde a infância. E de repente, sentiu-se nostálgica como se fosse a primeira vez que o vislumbrava depois de muito tempo.

"É... Daqui quinze dias, talvez eu esteja diante de condomínios japoneses, ruas japonesas, paisagens japonesas..." Ela pensou, soltando um suspiro profundo. "Acho que não terei problemas com os meus pais, já que eles sempre me deram muito apoio em tudo que quis fazer. Mal vejo à hora de partir... Garotos, me aguardem! Ha, ha!"

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

***motô** – gíria para motorista.

* * *

**Vocabulário de expressões japonesas: **

**Jiji-** vovô, velhinho, senhorzinho. É uma forma mais íntima e até um tanto pejorativo de crianças chamarem os idosos.

**Gaki **– moleque. Uma forma pejorativa dos adultos chamarem as crianças. Haha!

**Oyaji –** velho. É uma forma também pejorativa que os filhos usam para chamar o pai.

* * *

O que será que essa nova roteirista vai aprontar nos bastidores?

Façam suas apostas!

See you next! o/


End file.
